


Cesc, Lies, & Video Games or: The Unexpected Virtue of Loving The Enemy

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Dark Comedy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无聊的版本：侦探Jamie Carragher和CPS检察官Gary Neville一起调查一起入室盗窃案。<br/>有趣的版本：Carra和Gaz争吵，调情，玩儿Xbox并且解决了一桩犯罪，太阳照耀下的所有人都有特别的出场～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesc, Lies, & Video Games or: The Unexpected Virtue of Loving The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cesc, Lies, & Video Games or: The Unexpected Virtue of Loving Thy Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424878) by [guti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti). 



> A translation of Cesc, Lies, & Video Games or: The Unexpected Virtue of Loving The Enemy 翻译自aliccolo姑娘的默西塞警局系列的第一篇，感谢授权，非常可爱的故事～

当一名警官是个有压力的工作。在保护和拯救社会的高压之中，还有大堆的文案工作，时不时到法院出庭作证的责任，还有，当然啦，能把成年人搞疯的日复一日的毫无意义的事情。等到Carra成为侦探的时候，他差不多已经习惯了。他在这样的竞争中脱颖而出，在最累人的境况下做到了最好。但是有的时候他也需要放松一下。当他还是小孩儿的时候他会玩儿点《马里奥赛车》或《耀西的故事》之类的游戏来缓解学校的压力，不过作为成年人他转向了更重要也更有意义的活动。每天当他回到家，他会打开Xbox，登录，然后玩儿最新版的FIFA至少一小时。  
这对他来说是例行公事，是清理思绪的一种方法，而且理论上能让他平静下来。这不总是行得通，有时候他会被那些他控制的虚拟球员弄的大汗淋漓，反正这是有益健康的。他特别喜欢不停地打德比，一遍又一遍的利物浦对埃弗顿，次数太多以至于被其他一些惯常加入他的玩家注意到了。他尤其享受和另外三人一起：xXsuckXxitxXspursXx，一个安静但可靠的小孩，大概是伦敦人（不过谁知道呢）；SparkleSnake92，一个来自安大略湖的活泼的十几岁女孩；还有fizzer18，一个大嗓门但很有意思的曼彻斯特事务协调员，有让每个人都保持有条理并且走正道的嗜好。他们有一个自己的聊天群，只要他们在线就会加入或退出。  
Stevie以前有时候会跟他们一起玩儿，在他和Xabi变得非常正式并住在一起之前。Carra没有真的因为这个对他生气。人总是要长大的。有时候他们会坠入爱河。有时候他们会和狡猾的、去警局后面不停吸烟的、穿昂贵裤子的、去博物馆参观的西班牙同事坠入爱河。倒不是博物馆本身有什么不对，但是比起把空闲时间花在分析巴洛克绘画的意义或者其他什么Xabi爱做的事情上，Carra能想到四打他愿意做的别的事儿。而且这还意味着Stevie的时间不再全由他占领支配了。但他不是真的感到嫉妒。毕竟在警局里他们经常见到对方，至少他们能这样见面。  
这是一个周五的晚上，Carra奇迹般地得到了休假。这个情况不同寻常到他一登录，他的常规队友们就注意到了。  
“哎哟，哎哟！”耳机里传来fizzer18的大笑，“看看！ForeverRed23上线了，伙计们！还是在周五晚上！你怎么做到的？”  
“今晚的默西塞没有杀人案，小朋友们，”Carra笑了，调了一下电视的音量使楼上邻居不会被打扰。  
“太好了Jamie！”SparkleSnake92打开游戏时雀跃地说。xXsuckXxitxXspursXx同意地哼了一声，不久之后他们四个开始打新一场默西塞德比，并欢迎任何想加入的新人一起。玩家来来去去，大多数都受不了没完没了的利物浦对埃弗顿，被一遍又一遍同样的比赛搞得精疲力尽，希望玩点别的。Carra并不在意。他一点也不在乎别人想玩什么。只要他能用利物浦，其他所有人都可以去死。  
“有一些老朋友想加入咱们玩一局。” fizzer18在他们结束晚上的第三轮滴鼻时说。  
Carra 不太在意：“可以。让他们来吧，要开始了。”  
“噢！新人！” SparkleSnake92咯咯笑了。  
“他们是我上学时的朋友，”fizzer18警告道，“友善一点好吗？”  
“你是说他们是曼彻斯特人，”Carra轻蔑地哼了一声，“你知道有你一个已经够糟了。我可不知道我能不能受得了你们一群人在边上叽叽喳喳乱叫。”  
“那我们不打另一场德比了？” SparkleSnake92问。  
fizzer18 笑了起来：“今晚不啦，小孩儿。他们会选曼联。”  
“去他妈的！” Carra吼道，随即冷静下来，“不好意思，小朋友。”  
fizzer18着重强调了一下行为，然后过了一会儿比赛就被吵闹又醉醺醺的曼狗们尖利的、愚蠢的闲聊充满了。这足以让Carra热血沸腾。  
“这儿都有谁啊？”其中一个人大声说，“利物浦佬，哈？”  
“操蛋的利物浦佬！”另一个人叫道。  
“嘿！去死吧！” Carra厉声说，他不能控制自己，“把你们的脏嘴闭上。这儿还有小孩。”  
“好呀！让他们看看这项运动该怎么玩！”第二个曼市人glorygloryxxx69说，听起来十分自以为是，“ForeverRed23，你和你的队伍都是屎！哈哈哈！”  
“你们都注意点！”fizzer18命令道，然后对话在他们选择立场和位置时暂停了一会儿。  
“该死的曼狗。”Carra小声抱怨，选择了他喜欢的位置，不耐烦地等着新来的选他们的。同时几个任意的散客加入进来。填充队伍。  
“注意你的语言，利物浦人，”CowUdder46，其中一个曼彻斯特人责备道,“这里有小孩。”  
比赛开始了，Carra恼怒，愤愤不平地保持闭嘴不说话。利物浦主场对阵曼联，这可不只是网络上的骄傲问题。  
比赛像预想的那样进行。曼彻斯特人既吵闹又讨厌，而且他们踢得很脏，边对着麦克风尖叫边糟糕地铲球。有一次，可怜的SparkleSnake92大声坚决地解释她是多伦多人而不是利物浦人，他们对她的侮辱一点用也没有，让他们放松警惕一阵并趁其不备打入一个漂亮的单刀球。Carra和他们队的其他人一起大声为她祝贺，有一阵子他们精神鼓舞地认为他们会得胜。  
然而他们没有。曼联在下半场卷土重来，迅速成功打入四球，让Carra、fizzer18和其他人都目瞪口呆。  
“你们让一个小加拿大人当前锋就会这样！”glorygloryxxx69说，声音中带醉意的讥笑十分明显，“嘿小丫头，你试没试过当守门员？”  
SparkleSnake92犹豫了一下：“为什么－怎么－”  
“你曾经操控过任何球吗？”  
“上帝啊！别烦她，混蛋，”Carra对着麦克风嘶嘶地说，比这晚上任何时候都生气，“你他妈有什么毛病，你这个－”  
“够了，”CowUdder46打断了他，主导对话，“对她道歉。现在。”  
“Gaz－”  
“现在。”   
“抱歉。我没有任何恶意，亲爱的。”  
“别叫她亲爱的，”Carra咆哮道，“她不是你亲爱的。”  
“没事的，”SparkleSnake92小声说。  
“有事，”CowUdder46让Carra惊讶地说，“对她认真道歉。”  
“对不起。”glorygloryxxx69咕哝了一句。  
“好了，现在把他踢出去！”Carra说，然后再一次令他惊讶的，glorygloryxxx69被从游戏中剔除出去了。  
“我不会为他道歉的，”CowUdder46说道，“那是没有理由的。不过我希望你们不会因此仇视我们队。”  
“我不会，”SparkleSnake92说，“我已经有很多原因讨厌曼联了。”  
“好样的姑娘！”Carra笑了，如果能他会揉揉她的头发。他的安慰奖是来自CowUdder46耳机的随便的话语。  
“告诉我，Sparkle，这些人有什么能让你这样的多伦多人那么喜欢他们？肯定不是口音。你绝对听不懂他们任何一个人的话。”  
“嘿！”Carra呵斥了一声。  
“这是事实，”CowUdder46说，“如果是四个四个单词这样，那可以。不过一旦你们兴奋起来，就算了吧。就像听一群鬣狗乱叫一样。”  
“他妈的等一下！你想谈谈胡言乱语，听听你自己伙计！你就像个暴躁的火鸡咯咯乱叫，就跟你该被听到一样。这完全没道理，就是这样！就像谁欠你什么一样乱叫，肮脏的曼－”  
“等等！”SparkleSnake92叫道，“我告诉你什么是利物浦。他们得过5次欧冠冠军。除此之外，他们是好人。在这里我的队友从没叫过我宝贝或者亲爱的因为我不是什么人的宝贝、亲爱的。”  
在Carra赞成地咕嘟一声的同时游戏中的男人们发出了一阵可预见的笑声。那些愚蠢的、性别歧视的曼彻斯特混蛋。  
夜渐渐深了，人来来往往，不久之后就剩下了他们四个人在玩：Carra, fizzer18, xXsuckXxitxXspursXx和CowUdder46，不停重复地打利物浦对曼联。越来越晚了，咒骂变得更频繁，在Carra和他新找到的曼彻斯特敌人之间来回。  
“看看你！甚至都不会带球！Pfft！”“这算啥解围啊？”“你管那叫横传？”“你们真垃圾！就像你们的队伍！”“又丢了个点球，意外呀意外！”“去死吧混蛋！”“你去死！”  
“你们俩踏马的能不能闭嘴？”xXsuckXxitxXspursXx最终咆哮道，“该死的利物浦和该死的曼联！呃！”然后他下线了。  
“他怎么了？”CowUdder46问。  
“你表现得像个蠢货，”fizzer18说，“把一切都毁掉了。我要睡觉了，混蛋们。”随即他也下线了，剩下Carra自己和CowUdder46。  
“这真是好极了，”Carra抱怨道，“完全地、有条不紊地毁了比赛，在曼联这完全没有尊重。我一点都不惊讶。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”CowUdder46愤愤地说，“你疯了，兄弟。”  
“我不是你的兄弟。”  
“你不是任何人的兄弟。”  
“嘿！操！”但是太晚了。CowUdder46已经下线了。  
被一个人剩下， Carra也下线了，说实话，印象深刻地。

 

“周末过得怎么样啊？”周一早晨Stevie问道。他们刚到警局，马上就要去到他们各自的部门。不过首先他们需要来点咖啡，于是他们在休息室咖啡机旁边他们惯常的位置坐下来，看早间新闻。“你看起来像几天没睡觉一样。”  
“我是几天没睡觉了。”Carra无神的盯着他的杯子，听起来困倦、虚弱又精疲力尽。  
“为什么？想着谁呢是不是？” Stevie咧嘴笑了，拿胳膊肘轻轻推了他一下。  
“噢滚蛋吧。”  
他甚至都没劲好好吵架了，这让Stevie有点担心。他研究了一下他的朋友，试着辨别到底出了什么问题。“发生什么了Carra？是坏事吗，是你家里的事？”  
“不是。跟你没关系。难道你不知道别人还不能不高兴了？靠，Gerrard。”他“砰”的一下把马克杯放在台子上然后跺脚走开，差点撞上刚往里走的Xabi。   
“躲开点，Alonso。愚蠢的小…”后面的话变成小声抱怨，留下Xabi非常迷惑地站在那儿。  
“他怎么了？”他走到Stevie旁边。  
“他生气了。”  
“是，看出来了。你干了什么？”  
Steven皱着眉头，冲他的男朋友摇摇头：“我啥也没干！为什么他表现不好总是我的错？”  
“你是他最喜欢的替罪羊，”Xabi回答，从Carra杯子里倒水给自己，“而且，他觉得你抛弃了他。”  
“那太蠢了。”Stevie讥讽地说，递给Xabi一包糖，“我从没抛弃任何人。”  
Xabi没说话，只是把糖搅拌开，拍拍Steven的肩膀然后悄悄地走开，回到特殊受害者部门那个见鬼的地方。与此同时Stevie也走回匪帮部门，时不时想想对Carra来说他究竟是不是个糟糕的朋友。他没考虑过这个。他们仍然长时间地呆在一起，几乎每天都一起吃午饭（当他不和Xabi一起的时候），他们也还会一起出去喝一杯，看看比赛。有时候会。当他不和Xabi一起做这些的时候。  
哦哦。也许他确实抛弃了Carra。这就有点说得通了。毕竟作为Carra最好的伙伴他真应该知道他在烦恼什么。他甚至不知道Carra有没有在约会。他已经一个多月没去过Carra家了。  
那就解决这个，他下定了决心。他要成为一个更好的朋友。那天下午，他开始在网上查查有没有什么特别的事能让他们一起做。

 

说实话，Carra在下周出庭作证之前还有堆积如山的文案工作要做，他真的不太有时间去曼彻斯特。但是没人能拒绝去老特拉福德看利物浦比赛的邀请，所以他和Stevie裹着围巾戴着帽子，在客队区域里艰难跋涉着寻找自己的座位。  
“这地方让我起鸡皮疙瘩，”Stevie咧嘴笑着说，Carra简直不能更同意。这是真的，这个地方让人感到非常不安。“看看他们可怜的孩子们，穿成那副鬼样子。他们甚至都没得选。”  
Carra皱起眉头：“你知道你邀请我而不是Xabi吓到我了。我以为你现在更喜欢跟他在一起。”  
Stevie盯着他看了很久，然后摇摇头：“我喜欢跟你呆在一起，Carra。你是我最好的朋友。”  
“我以为他才是呢。”  
“不。他是我的男朋友。”  
“这有区别是吧？”  
“是的。”  
Carra对此不太确定，因为在几乎所有“最好的朋友之间的活动”中他都被那个狡猾的西班牙混蛋取代了。不过管他呢。重要的是，现在Stevie注意到他了。  
当然，要是赢下客场就太好了。不过你知道人是不能太贪心的。  
“靠！”当终场哨声响起，利物浦彻底被打败的时候Carra吼道。周围全都是该死的曼狗，在可怜的客队球员灰溜溜地退场时狂喜地又唱又叫。  
“我同意。”Stevie说，在他们羞辱地往出走时裹紧夹克。多么令人失望啊。他几乎要说这简直是浪费钱，不过当他把票给Carra时Carra的表情也足以弥补输球的伤痛了。  
“在我打人之前咱们赶紧走吧。”  
“好的。不过你不是认真的吧。”  
“我当然是。我受够这些混蛋了。再听到一句话我就要拿瓶子打人了。”  
“行啊。你打吧。可别被逮起来。你没钱保释自己，而如果我找Xabi要钱他会杀了我的。实际上他可能会杀了你。”  
听到这个Carra的五官扭曲了一下，边艰难地朝最近的出口走边眯起眼睛。自从Xabi出现他们之间有太多变化了。以前不管怎么样Stevie都会在他身后支持他。现在再也不是了。现在是“Xabi这样”“ Xabi那样”。倒不是他们总陷入麻烦之中。他们是警官，维护法律的。只是那就是规矩。该死的，Stevie是他最好的朋友。他理应该支持他的。现在就成了Xabi、Xabi、Xabi。  
“利物浦去死吧！”远处有人大喊。Carra立刻回头，正好被半杯可乐浇了一脸。  
“嘿！混蛋！”他回敬道，已经准备好跟那个人打一架，但是被Stevie拉住了。“放开我！”  
“冷静点伙计！”  
“你瞎了吗？我被袭击了！”  
“冷静点！让保安去解决吧，咱们走。”  
他稍微挣扎了一下，想摆脱Stevie，但是被抓得很紧。他瞪着他的朋友，感觉要不认识他了。不过Stevie冲他微笑，轻轻推他一下：“我可没钱保释你Jamie。我是警察，我不是拿钱做的。”然后Stevie笑了起来，一条胳膊搭在Carra肩膀上，于是那些就都被忘记了。起码是暂时性的。

“然后那个该死的黏在我的夹克上了，踏马的你能相信吗？”  
“那太糟糕了，Jamie！”SparkleSnake92非常同情地说。已经很晚了，接近午夜，而Carra仍然对白天的事情很生气。真是糟透了，唯一的安慰是当他们终于回到Stevie的公寓时Xabi准备了啤酒。哦，是回到Xabi和Stevie的公寓。不管怎么说。而现在几个小时过去了，他回到家，还是很生气，对他的网上的老朋友们重复整个痛苦的过程，不过好像只有SparkleSnake92被打动了，她可真好。  
“听起来大家都是屎一样的一天。”fizzer18同意道。这是Carra所能期待的来自埃弗顿球迷的安慰了。典型的。  
“见鬼的曼联。”xXsuckXxitxXspursXx诅咒一样地说。Carra赞同地哼了一声。  
然后CowUdder46非常突然并且完全不请自来地出现了。  
“晚上好，伙计们，”CowUdder46像往常一样愉快地说，“还有SparkleSnake。”  
“你好。”SparkleSnake92有点羞涩地回答。  
Carra很恼火。说真的，非得是今天晚上吗？这让他几乎要怒气冲冲地下线了。但是凭什么是他下线？他是第一个登上来的！  
“哦Gaz。你来了，太好了。”这是fizzer18在说话，他召集他们开始新一轮默西塞德比，“我猜你可以加入利物浦。”  
CowUdder46 哼了一声:“哦好极了，我早就想这么做了。”  
在经历了这样的一天之后，Carra不能忍受CowUdder46说的任何蠢话。如果那个曼彻斯特白痴不看好他自己，Carra会准备好回应挑衅。  
“好吧，开始吧。”他嘟囔着说，于是比赛开始了。  
这很快就变得糟透了。尽管Carra不愿意承认，但那是他的失误。他的球员的一次糟糕的放铲送给埃弗顿一个点球并让他们取得领先，而比赛刚开始10分钟。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”CowUdder46倒抽一口气，“你想被罚下吗？”  
“哦见鬼，”Carra恼怒地说，绝望地看着xXsuckXxitxXspursXx一脚射门洞穿他们守门员的球门。  
“就是这种态度，这种心态导致利物浦不能获胜。你钥匙这么想的就认输吧，兄弟。”  
这足以让Carra 发狂了：“我不是你兄弟！”  
“嘿朋友们…”SparkleSnake92轻柔地说，但是已经来不及了。  
“就这样吧！我受够了！”然后悄无声息地，Carra下线了。

 

Carra周二要出庭作证，所以周一一整天他都在认真为案子做准备。其实挺简单的，他只需要在这桩盗窃案走程序时作为实施逮捕的警官提供一些细节。那不在他的辖区之内，甚至不属于他的部门，他只是碰巧在正确的时间出现在了正确的地点。  
那天早上一位同事曾经告诉他有从曼彻斯特发过来的传真，要查找一辆车，那位司机因为有私闯民宅的嫌疑而受到通缉。Carra没太在意，毕竟他只是一名初级的重案侦探，然而当他在当天晚上发现了那辆车时，他决定掌控事态发展。车里的两个男人正在激烈地争吵，这首先吸引了他的注意，之后他认出了车牌照。  
在叫了后援之后，他让那辆车保持在视线附近，等着警员们来接手，直到那位司机开始殴打乘客。Carra迅速采取行动并控制了事态，最终将司机拖到车外摁在地上，将他逮捕。那位乘客需要并且得到了医治。结果，那位司机确实是在曼彻斯特被通缉的嫌疑人，不久被就证实和盗窃案有关。默西塞的警官们把Carra看作一位英雄。而现在他只需要对法官说出发生了什么就可以回归他的日常工作了。  
“你紧张吗？”Xabi突然出现在他办公桌边上，Carra从他正在复习的资料中抬起头，吓了一跳， “看起来有一点。”  
“什么？没有！上帝啊，你从哪冒出来的？”  
Xabi只是笑笑，坐到Carra桌子上：“Stevie说你出庭之前会有点紧张，所以我来问问。你紧张吗？”  
“得了，听他说的。上次他出庭的时候结巴得太厉害了，他们不得不把问题重复无数遍。”Carra皱着眉头合上文件夹，“还有，谁允许你坐这儿了？像正常人一样拿个椅子，Alonso。在你…在你那边没有人教你吗？”  
显然他不会回应这个，他从纸杯里喝了一口咖啡，自然得像在家一样。“没问题的。你知道你在干什么。”  
Carra叹了口气，想翻个白眼。不过他没有，他只是站起来拿着外套准备离开。“你闻起来像个烟灰缸。”  
他在电梯门关上之前他听到的最后一个声音是Xabi傻乎乎的开怀大笑。

他从小就梦想成为一名警察。当然像其他孩子一样他也有个足球梦，该死的，有一刻他甚至觉得他能成为一名不错的裁判，但是在内心深处，他知道自己想当一个真正的英雄。警察就是真正的英雄，不像那些球员，会不可避免的让人失望。  
也许是因为他看了太多侦探节目，也许是因为他喜欢他们戴的滑稽的帽子。他不能追根溯源，但这就是事实。他有一个梦想并为之努力，而现在他以此为生了。一个人，30多岁，有一间可怜的小公寓，还有几条没名字的金鱼，他有时候会忘记喂它们。不过大部分时候他还是挺开心的，不出意外他工作也干得不错。他是该死的专业人员，他能清楚明白地介绍好一个案子，哪怕他是利物浦人。  
所以，现在他不太明白为什么在他发表证词半小时以后一切都乱套了。他被驳回了，坐在外边，留在那儿等待休庭，并且以防万一检察官们还需要他提供其他信息。当其中个人狂怒地冲出来站到他面前时，Carra正拿着手机看新闻，想着自己的事情。  
“他要被解除指控了！”这位曼彻斯特法律顾问说，声音很奇怪，既像私语又像叫喊。  
Carra从长椅上抬起头，冲这个男人扬起眉毛。他是助理检察官。质询的时候他就坐在那儿，在他的搭档提问时猛记笔记。他们没怎么说过话，虽然之前他们被互相简略地介绍过。Carra甚至想不起来他叫什么了。深色的头发和眼睛，嘴生气地抿着。如果不是这么不高兴他看起来应该会不错。也许还挺帅的，当然Carra不是要约他出去或者什么。  
“什么？这是怎么－”  
“你的证词被认为是不能采信的。”  
Carra 惊讶地站起来：“你是什么意思？这踏马－”  
“法庭裁定你没有法律权利进入那辆车，因此你无权逮捕嫌疑人。”  
“等等等一下！”Carra说，真的被吓呆了，“我看到那个人攻击别人。他正在殴打人。如果这还不是一个打开车门的合理理由那－”  
“太晚了。他妈的来不及了。整个案子都乱了。在逮捕之后的所有证词都被否决了，还有所有在那辆车里的证据。全都不能采纳。”这位检察官闭上眼睛坐到他旁边。Carra重新坐下，急切地思考这些话，人生中第一次完全无话可说。“案子的其他部分都确实是犯法的，就因为没有正确的许可。”  
“这不是我的错，”Carra静静地说，更多是说给自己而不是别人。  
这个曼彻斯特人扭过头来看着他，有一秒钟，该死的一秒钟，Carra大脑一片空白，不能呼吸。他慢慢转过去直直的盯着前方，Carra重新找回他的知觉。“我做不了什么。他不会受到一点惩罚。他会被取消指控。”  
Carra皱起眉头：“肯定还有什么没想到的。”  
另一个人轻哼了一声，然后摇摇头：“我们的探员们什么都检查过了。他们不会漏掉一点物证。”  
“再查一遍也没关系嘛，” Carra有点挑战地说。他倒不是要贬低当地的警察局或者其他什么，但是。哦好吧也许他是。“我眼睛很尖的。让我来看看。”  
检察官大笑起来：“难道你没有别的更重要的事情要做吗？利物浦的重案侦探，跑到曼彻斯特来解决一桩盗窃。你肯定还有谋杀案需要解决的。”  
“听着，我们那儿的人不是你们你们描述的颓废的嗜血狂魔，”Carra严肃地强调，“我可以在休息日过来。要是能把那个谄媚的混蛋扔进监狱我都不会要一分钱。”  
检察官认真地思考了一下，带来一阵安静。他点了点头，重新凝视着Carra，这让他觉得有一点不安，一点渺小。“我会跟有关部门谈谈，看看我能做什么。” Carra点头，检察官加了一句：“无论如何，非常感谢你愿意提供帮助。”  
在他们互换名片然后分道扬镳之前，他们聊了聊关于这个情况的奇怪的猜想，检察官答应Carra在明天晚上之前会得到公诉人办公室的回应。想得到他的电话号码还有更糟的办法。当然也有更好的，不过那就不是重点了。  
那天晚上他没特别多想，直到他从口袋中拿出皮夹时那张名片掉了出来。Gary Neville。这就是那个曼彻斯特人的名字。Gary Neville。

 

“所以你周末要去曼彻斯特？我以为你讨厌那个地方。”  
Carra坐在桌子对面，对正在把滑溜溜的面条吸进嘴里的Xabi怒目而视。在他旁边的吧台上，Stevie哼了一声，拿他的鸡蛋卷蘸一种亮粉色的酱汁。  
“这就是我们乐于为工作献身的Carra，Xabs。准备好忽视自己的恶感做对的事情。真是令人敬佩。”  
“滚滚滚。”那两个人笑了，交换了一个Carra十分鄙视的无聊的眼神，那在他们桌子旁边墙上的外卖菜单发出的粉色霓虹光的照射下看着更加滑稽，而他尽量不显得很生气。“还有记住了，曼彻斯特是个该死的地狱。但是我有工作要做。”  
“你在这儿也有活儿要干，不是吗？”Xabi漫不经心地问道。  
“是，所以我休假的时候过去。”  
“你的Xbox伙伴们会想你的。”Stevie笑着说。  
“那没关系。我很职业的。”  
“这就是我们的Carra。”Xabi亲切地说，而Carra纳闷事情是怎么发展成这样的。他都不记得他允许Xabi对他有保护欲。不像他和Stevie，Xabi和他并不是特别好的朋友。不过反正现在Stevie－Xabi基本上是一体的了。不知怎么他被接纳了，而他并没有意识到。这个想法让他有点脸色发白。他不讨厌Xabi，但事实就是这样了。他只想遵循这个。。  
他眯起眼睛：“行了，不管怎么样，我周五晚上去曼彻斯特，周日下午到你们那儿，正好赶上比赛。”  
“你怎么得到整个周末的假期的？”Stevie嘴里塞满了中国菜，问道。  
“你到时候住在哪儿？”与此同时Xabi问。  
“我动用了一下职权，”Carra吃了一口猪肉说，对Stevie的失望有点幸灾乐祸，“然后我会住在那个检察官家。”  
“曼彻斯特的那个？” Stevie问。  
“对。”  
“就是你看上的那个？”  
“你踏马的闭嘴。”  
“什么？我还不知道呢。”  
“别说了。”  
“Carra看上那个检察官了。”  
“我他妈的让你闭嘴！”  
“Carra你之前可没提过啊。”  
“Xabi我发誓我－”  
Carra做好了和他们俩长篇大论的准备，但是那两个人光顾着放声大笑，没精力分心给他。这两个混蛋。他们真是一对。所以他只能非常生气地坐在那儿，感到一阵妒意。  
如果他还想保有一点自尊他就不应该跟Stevie说任何事。首先，他知道这些事最终会传到Xabi的耳朵里；其次，这件事很蠢。好吧，说真的Gary Neville长得不难看，而且看上去也是个得体正派的人。可是有两个，也许三个不利的因素。第一，他是一名检察官，所以他一定天生是个傲慢的小人。第二，他是曼彻斯特人。恶。光是想想和一个从那个倒霉地方来的人约会就让Carra感到恶心。他可能是个曼联球迷，或者更糟，是个讨厌的、肮脏的曼城球迷。实际上仔细想想，曼联还不如曼城呢。曼联拥有豪门历史而曼城毫无底蕴可言，相比之下Carra宁愿两害取其轻。但是检察官Gary Neville给他的感觉不像一个曼城球迷。Carra敢说那个混蛋肯定是支持曼联的。  
还有第三点(也是Carra认为最主要的一点)，Gary Neville不可能对他有兴趣，或者对任何男人。对他来说总是这样。他从来没有仔细想过他是什么样的或者他喜欢谁。他的麻烦就是这么产生的。他有兴趣的从来不喜欢他，而喜欢他的不是他的菜。除了在Xabi到来之前他和Stevie曾经胡搞过一段以外，Carra在爱情这方面没什么成果。不过他已经基本上习惯了，这让他形成了一种思维定式。他宁可在生活的任何其他方面冒险也不要再次走上被拒绝的不归路。  
除此以外，他想到了Stevie和Xabi，他们在一起简直太恶心了。他可不想变成那样。那不值得冒险尝试。  
当然，Gary挺帅的。比他应该的更好看，Carra敢说他穿T恤和牛仔裤看起来会和在法庭上穿正装一样好。他什么都不穿也许更好。  
他花了整整3秒才发现他又走神了，当他回过神来时，那两个人正安静地用好奇的眼神看着他。  
“老天啊，Carra，”Stevie满脸放光地说，“你真的喜欢他。靠，我刚刚开玩笑的。”  
Carra 再次脸红了：“草泥马。”  
那两个人立刻爆发出一阵笑声，而Carra气急败坏地坐在那儿。卑鄙的小人们。

“我听说你要去曼彻斯特？”  
Carra瞪着电视机，没太在意正在播放的静音的肥皂剧。也许他不该接这个电话，但这是Pepe打来的，他觉得他欠他的搭档一个解释。  
“只是去帮个忙解决点问题。两天就回来了。”  
“Xabi说你会住在那个检察官那里。”  
他感觉血压都升高了。“是的。有问题吗？”  
“没有，当然没有，”Pepe听起来被逗乐了。或者那只是他的孩子们在那边尖叫，Carra真的分辩不出来。“Xabi说他是个曼狗。”  
“Xabi还说Steven Gerrard在床上真是他妈的棒极了。”  
Pepe笑了：“哈？Xabi说过这个？”  
“他喝醉了，但是这已经能说明问题了。”  
“我的老天。”  
“是吧。”  
“现在我能想象出他们俩－”  
“行了行了就这样吧。” Carra立刻决定换个话题，以免他们没完没了地谈论他们朋友的性生活。他从Stevie那儿听到过不少细节了，承蒙关怀。他不需要Pepe也来盘问他。没有Pepe来刺探他在卧室里的爱好他也没问题，承蒙关怀。“父亲亲子假过得怎么样？Yolanda还没踹了你吧？”  
“拜托了，Jamie。这棒极了。我们都很好。我们还都等着你来看看孩子呢。”  
“你不需要我去给你添麻烦，Pep。你有够多的事情要忙了。”他稍微有点难过。作为两个大孩子的教父他也许应该更多去拜访一下，而现在最小的孩子也出院回家了。  
“我不是要你在这过夜。就时不时来吃个晚饭。下周一，你带晚餐来。我去和Yo说她不用做饭了。”  
“我－”  
“嘿Yo！Carra下周一给咱们带晚餐来！…什么？好的，我告诉他！” Carra在Pepe拉高嗓门和Yolanda说话时叹了口气，“你听到了吗，Carra？她希望你也带甜点来。巧克力冰欺凌或者别的什么，除非你能找到花生黄油糖果棒。我发誓有了那个你会以为她又怀孕了。”  
“上帝啊，Pepe，她生完孩子才3周。控制点你自己，混蛋。”  
Pepe由衷地大笑起来，之后他的女儿们把电话从她们的爸爸手里抢过来，跟Carra叔叔说说小婴儿的事情逗他开心。Carra听着，鼓励她们好好表现，然后不知怎么答应她们当他周一去看她们时给她们从曼彻斯特带个特别的礼物。  
“周一见，” Pepe说，重新得到了电话的控制权，“别忘了带甜点，Carra。”

 

Carra在不到晚上8点的时候到达Gary Neville家门前，背着一个旅行包，拿着打印的地址。Gary微笑着欢迎他，带他参观整个公寓。公寓很不错，大概是Carra家的两倍大，也装修得更好。看起来是一个成年人在这里，一个实打实的内行。这让Carra印象深刻。  
“这是客房。”Gary说，带他穿过走廊走进后门的一间小卧室。  
Carra把包放在窗户旁边的椅子上，转过来看着他：“这儿真不错。”  
Gary笑了：“还好吧。有时候会非常冷。我再给你拿条毯子，以防万一你用得到。”  
他们决定在开始工作之前先订点吃的，然后他们坐在Carra厨房的桌子旁边，装满证据的盒子放在周围，边等晚餐边浏览这些证据。那些都清楚明白地印在纸上。基本的入室盗窃，大多数发生在屋主出门不在家的白天。有一次一位老太太正好在家。那位据描述六尺高，浑身肌肉，留着黑色长发的小偷把她绑起来，拿走了她的眼镜。那位老太太强调他听起来不是本地人，但她不能提供更多细节了。  
“咱们的嫌疑人完全符合描述，”Carra说，从犯罪现场的照片中抬起头，“再说一遍他是哪里人？”  
“纽卡斯尔，阿根廷裔。”Gary说，眯起眼睛看着嫌疑人的照片，“但是没有物证证明他就是那个窃贼，只有目击证人的印象。”  
“另外几位目击证人在两个犯罪现场附近都看到了他的车。”Carra补充。  
“确实，但是他有他的理由。他住在一个现场附近，在另一个现场周围工作。辩护律师说他去那儿是很自然的。”  
“他有犯罪的机会。”Carra坚称。  
“我不反对。我们只需要一些具体的证据证明这个，然而现在我们没有。”  
Carra咬着嘴唇思考。给那个人下个套不难。有不少犯罪证据可以收集来，足够给他定罪。但是他们没有枪，可能会出差错，而在亲自实施逮捕之后，Carra没做好让这个发生的准备。  
而现在，他是个职业的重案侦探。他在职业生涯很早的时候就走上了这条路，非常努力并且展示出了干这一行的才能。有的警察干这个是被逼无奈，或者没有其他时候的工作部门。Carra自己选择了研究谋杀案。他一直觉得这是挺有意思的，研究杀手的杀人动机，研究当人死了会怎么样，但是最重要的是，他喜欢正确破案的感觉。他喜欢感受到世界上存在真正的正义。当他开始一个案子时，他总是奋战到底。尽管这么些年的工作之后留下了1、2个悬案，但他还有几十年时间去解决他们。他从不言弃，而且精益求精。他也会带着这样的精神完全投入到这桩简单的盗窃案中。没有老太太应该在自己家里赶到害怕。那个贼要付出代价。  
“他都拿了什么？”  
“你是指哪一桩案子？”Gary问， Carra这才意识到Gary一直盯着他看。他同时意识到Gary发现他意识到了这一点。他们尴尬地咧嘴皮笑肉不笑了一下，赶紧把目光投回文件中去。  
“两桩都是？他有M.O.吗？”  
“大部分是电子设备。音响，电视，电子游戏机，电脑。有一次他从后花园里偷了一个高档烤架。有时候还偷一些珠宝。”Gary故意不看Carra，当然Carra注意到了。  
“然后他怎么处理那些东西？肯定不会全都留着吧？”Carra问，拿手托着下巴，翻到文件的下一页，那是关于被盗物品的照片和描述，但比起看那些文件他花了更多精力看着Gary。  
“我们搜查他的公寓时什么也没发现。当然他可能把一部分赃物典当了。”  
Gary好像还想说点什么，但是这时候门铃响了，是外卖到了。他立刻走开，剩Carra自己和一大堆卷宗。他边等边浏览纸页，有一样东西吸引了他的注意。Carra盯着那个，皱起眉头，Gary一回来就朝他挥手。  
“她是谁？”Carra指着一张黑白照片问道，照片中是一位中年妇女，穿着正装站在法院外。这张照片很奇怪，和其他物证放在一起显得格格不入。但是照片中有什么东西让Carra很在意。  
Gary把外卖的袋子放在台子上，然后走到Carra旁边，仔细看着照片。“她？我想她是犯罪嫌疑人的母亲。怎么了?”他没在这停留，转身走回台中那边给他们俩准备盘子和餐具。  
“她戴着那位老太太的项链。”  
Gary差点把一个陶瓷碗掉到地上，迅速跑过来。“你在说什－”  
Carra将两张照片并排放在一起，这显然毫无疑问。嫌疑人的母亲戴的项链和那位曼彻斯特老太太失窃的是同一条，和保险公司提供的照片中的项链完全一样。  
“我们怎么会该死地漏掉这个？”Gary目瞪口呆地说。  
Carra笑着耸耸肩：“现在我们只需要开始追查这一部分，整个案子会重回正轨的。”  
Gary扭头看着他，一副惊讶的表情：“我感觉像个傻瓜。”  
“哈，你是个曼联球迷嘛。你应该习惯了。”  
如果Gary被冒犯了，他也没有表现出来。他只是笑了，然后两个人整理了桌子，坐下来吃饭。

他们坐在起居室里，开着电视，为明天做好了安排。他们会去拜访Coloccini女士，问她是否愿意讲一讲她是如何得到这件特别的首饰的。现在一切都计划好了，Gary和Carra打开几罐啤酒，放松一下。他们需要尽快解决这个案子。但与此同时，他们开始聊天，一个作为主人，一个作为要在陌生人家留宿的客人。  
“你为什么当了一名检察官？”Carra问，陷在沙发里，“肯定有什么故事吧。”  
Gary扬起眉毛笑了。“我恐怕没有。我总是不停地说话，所以我爸觉得我很合适。”  
“哈。”  
“我是认真的。然后我发现我确实挺适合这个。所以时光荏苒，就这样啦。”他看着他的啤酒瓶子，几乎被逗笑了。Carra仔细地盯着他。“你呢，Jamie？你为什么当警察？”  
“我想惩恶扬善，但是已经有人当超人了。就这么简单。”  
“那为什么研究杀人案？这是个特别的方向。”Gary看起来几乎绷紧了身体，就像他突然开始担心他是不是提起了一个禁忌话题，会不会勾起一个关于去世的姐姐之类的凄惨故事。  
Carra深吸了一口气，换上了一副认真的表情：“我擅长这个，我也喜欢。我选择的时候真的是这么想的。你知道不是所有人都适合干这个。又不是什么好事。”  
“是，我知道。”  
“但这意味着能者多劳，不是吗？”  
“当然了。只要你不会被搞疯了。我见过不少侦探很早就崩溃了。”  
他把目光投回Gary身上，慢慢地喝了一口啤酒。“有的人会，这倒是真的。我觉得你要真正了解自己，知道自己精神上能承受什么。我见过最糟糕的人，也见过人们处在最糟糕的情况中，你明白吗？凶杀案组找上门来永远不是什么好事。但是谋杀是现实生活的一部分。不是我愤青，但是人总有理由互相残杀。不管我们花多大的努力防止这个，我们总需要人们熬过这些丑恶然后发现世界还是有一些美好的。”  
Gary看着他，挑起一边的眉毛。他身体前倾，睁大眼睛专注地盯着Carra，仿佛他是个谜团。“我明白了。那你的妻子对此是怎么想的？”  
Carra大笑起来，哼了一声：“我没有妻子。”  
“那你的女朋友呢？”  
“从来没有过。”  
Gary皱起眉头，眨了眨眼。“从来没有过？”  
“我的上一个男朋友几年前因为一位西班牙同事抛弃了我。”Gary呛了一下。“这么说不太准确。技术上来讲他不是我男朋友。但是他是我最后一个…你知道，我说得太多了。你对这个没问题吧？”  
“对什么没问题？”  
“对我是…你知道。”Carra没有感到不舒服，一直没有，但是他说出他喜欢男人的时候从来没像现在感觉这么正确。这对他来说是个不该谈论的话题。认识他的人知道，但是他没打算贴个告示或者做个演说公开表示出柜。他回想起好多年之前他和Pepe刚刚成为搭档时他向Pepe出柜的经历。Pepe跟他开玩笑，说他应该找个女朋友，也许是那种画着浓眉涂成小麦色皮肤的狂野类型的女孩。  
“我是说那些浓妆艳抹型的妞儿。你懂的。那种出门带着卷发夹的。”Pepe在笑，咬了一口三明治。  
“得了吧。就算我要找女孩，我也不会和那样的约会。她们看起来像小丑。多吓人。”  
Pepe一开始没注意到，或者他以为自己听错了，因为他疑惑地看了Carra一眼。“你是什么意思？”他嘴里塞满面包，问道。  
Carra有点害怕这种话题，所以他试图将它转为一场普通的谈话。他用力吞咽了一下，把午饭放到桌上。“我是说她们把脸都化花了。比她们都涂成橘色还糟糕。”  
“不，不是这个。你说‘就算我要找女孩儿’。”  
“是，我说了，”他点点头，鼓起勇气。“我是同性恋，Pepe。”  
“我不知道这个。”  
“所以我现在告诉你。”  
“好吧，”Pepe说，嚼着三明治，“既然你跟我说了你的取向，我觉得我也应该说一下。我是直的。”  
“我知道。我见过Yolanda。”  
“这是不是有点怪。你见过我的妻子而我还没见过你的男朋友。为什么，Carra？你不想让我见到他？你怕他会跟我跑了？”  
他轻松地笑了：“我还没有男朋友，而且我的男朋友疯了才会甩了我跟你跑。”  
Pepe停顿了一下，然后又咬了一口三明治。“不要脸的。好吧。那是为什么呢？你怎么会是单身狗？你是个好看的伙计。公寓不错，也不是残疾人。你在床上很差劲？哦不会的，我们Carra可不是。你不会那么糟糕。要不要有人教你一点妙招？我知道不少。我来给你科普一下。”  
除了这些尴尬的部分以外，这确实不是一个痛苦的经历。不是所有人都对这种“新闻”反应这么好，不过时代变了，他出柜的人要么完全接受了要么并不是很吃惊。当然这挺好的，但是。但是。他总是觉得有点困难。他不是害怕，这个词不准确。大概是有点不安。  
而他还不怎么了解Gary呢。并且他有一点点，就一点点觉得Gary很吸引人。现在，他没把Gary当成那些会失控的傲慢的混蛋，但是他是个曼狗。不是说曼彻斯特人天生都心胸狭窄，但是Carra觉得他有权保持谨慎。  
Carra意识到他话还没说完，Gary几乎是张大嘴巴盯着他，好像期待他再说点什么。“我是同性恋不会给你带来什么困扰吧？”  
Gary很快地摇摇头：“不－不会。为什么－”  
Carra笑了，还是有点紧张。“你看起来特别吃惊。”  
“我…这没问题。我向你保证这不是个问题。”  
“那就好。”Carra向后靠回沙发背，喝完了啤酒。  
“好极了。”Gary说，坚决地点点头，站起来收拾散落在茶几上的空罐子，站在那儿的剪影像一座孤零零的堡垒。他拿着一堆东西，在走到厨房里之前停顿了一下：“顺便说一下，我也是同性恋。”

 

在那之后Carra很难入睡，而第二天的早餐感觉有点奇怪。他在纳闷，Gary是在试着和他调情吗？还是这都是他的幻想，或者是有些过量的酒精作祟？他还没怎么想清楚，关于整件事。被人调戏可不是个他清楚该如何应对的境况。当然他有过和别人调情的经历，但在酒吧里跟陌生人搭讪和跟让他周末借宿的曼彻斯特检察官眉来眼去太不一样了。他不想因为吧、误解了现在的情况而毁了整个周末，不能搞砸了他们的工作关系。这个案子对他职业上也意味着很多，哪怕没有能跟Gary Neville共处这个附加的好处，如果他为了一个虚无缥缈的可能性毁掉这一切他就该去见鬼。  
他们都起得不早，相对安静地吃吐司面包，闲聊着天气和邻居家那条在他们吃早饭时不停地叫的狗之类的话题。Gary喜欢狗。Carra也喜欢狗，如果他不是因为缺乏睡眠而非常疲惫的话他会多说一些。  
但是几杯浓浓的咖啡让他振作起来，现在他们站在Coloccini太太的门前，Carra感觉好多了。Gary摁了门铃，他们等待人应答，快速交换了一个眼神。  
门开了，Coloccini太太穿着家居服站在那儿，看起来十分迷惑。她是一位上了年纪的风韵犹存的女士，有些蓬乱的黑发随意的绑在一起，如果好好打理一下看起来会很漂亮。“你们好？”  
Gary清了一下嗓子：“早上好，Coloccini太太。我是Gary Neville，是从－”  
“我知道你是谁，”她打断了他，靠在门框上，仿佛要防止他们进门或者阻挡他们的视线。她的口音很温和，单词被用一种令人愉快、具有韵律美的方式组合在一起，但是她的声音十分坚定。“你们在星期六的上午到这里来是为了什么？我的儿子不在这里。”  
“是这样的－”  
“别指望我会帮你，Neville先生，还有你，你是…”她转向Carra，眯起眼睛。对于这样一位瘦小的女人来说，她很好地掌握了恐吓的艺术，“你是那个抓走了我的儿子的警察。我不会忘记你的。”  
“Jamie Carragher，”他说，伸出一只手。他怀疑地看着他，和他握了一下手。“我们不是来找麻烦的，夫人。我们只有几个问题－”  
她抽回她的手，很受冒犯地哼了一声。“你们想让我指证我的儿子！我不会这么做的！Fabricio是清白的！你们看错人了！”  
“如果是这样的话，” Gary说，“你愿意帮助我们为他洗清罪名吗？帮助我们找到真正的罪犯。如果不是你的儿子，那是谁呢？”  
“我不知道，”她回答，“但是我的Fabricio是清白的。他被冤枉了。”  
“你能提供一些名字吗，任何可能有嫌疑的人？”Carra问。他对此一点也不买账，但是他觉得最好不要惹恼这个女人。  
Coloccini太太摇摇头：“他有几个不太好的朋友。就算我们从纽卡斯尔搬走了，他也总是跟一些无赖流氓混在一起。这是不对的。我试着让他走回正道，但是那些可恶的人…我尽量不和他们扯上关系。我讨厌他们。我希望他们能离我们远点。”   
“这样。”Gary说，看了看Carra。这几乎毫无进展。  
“最后一个问题，夫人。”Carra拿出一个马尼拉纸信封，掏出他们前一天晚上发现的那张照片。他把它递给Coloccini太太，观察她看照片时的表情。  
“这是我。”  
“是的，我对此有个问题要问。你当时戴的那条项链，你从哪儿得到的？”  
她有些迷惑地眯起眼睛思考着，一只手拨弄一下凌乱的头发。“我买的，特意为了出庭买的。我想为了这个打扮一下。”  
“你在哪里买的，夫人？” Gary问。  
“在一家典当行…对，就是洗衣店附近的那家。”她咬着嘴唇回忆道，“等一下。我去找找。”在Gary和Carra有所反应之前，门被关上了。他们对视着，刚张嘴准备说话Coloccini太太就重新打开门，拿着一个钱包。  
“在这儿。给你。”她拿出一张纸片递给Carra。那是一张手写的收据的复印件。名称仅标为“项链”的价格100镑，茶壶价格15镑。在最下面印着一家 典当行的地址。“你看。我就是在那里买的。”  
“没有日期，”Carra指出，把收据递给Gary，从口袋里拿出记事本写下地址和一些细节。  
“那挺近的。咱们可以去查一下。”Gary说，把收据还给Coloccini太太，她看起来越来越猜疑了。  
“出什么事了吗？我是不是有麻烦了？”她抓紧了那张收据。  
“没有，”Gary说，同时Carra收起了记事本，“你不会有麻烦的，夫人。但是请保存好这张收据。它也许能帮你的儿子免去一些麻烦。”  
她吸了口气，然后点点头，向他们道别。门一关上，Carra就转向Gary：“你觉得我们应该让你们本地的警察来接管吗？”  
“然后让他们把这个完全搞砸？”他们在便道上朝Gary的车走去，Gary笑了，“不。”  
“好吧，Gary。但是咱们是站在哪一边的？我们不是试图把Fabricio Coloccini扔进监狱吗？”  
“是的，Jamie。但只在他确实有罪的情况下。”他扬起眉毛，打开车门。“而如果他无罪…”  
Carra的嘴紧紧抿成一条线，注意到Gary眼中闪着令人恼火的吸引人的光亮。他点点头。“好吧。不管证据将我们引向哪里，伙计。”

那家典当行是那种老房子，有将近40年没被翻新过了。他们进门的时候落下了厚厚一层灰尘，米黄色的地毯已经褪色了，到处都是磨破和损坏的痕迹，被尘土和细沙覆盖着，看起来对健康十分有害。Gary和Carra一进去就看到两侧的两个巨大的玻璃柜子，中间留出一条幽长、狭窄的小道，通往后面放大件物品的地方。他们走进去，环顾周围都是要卖的东西，大部分是珠宝和古董，或是其他不算昂贵的东西。他们看到有家具和电子设备放在后面。  
一人站在玻璃柜台后面的女人接待了他们。“下午好。有什么能帮您们的吗？”  
“是的，”Gary说，“我叫Gary Neville，是本地律师所的检察官。这位是侦探Carragher。我们想和店主说几句话。”  
这个女人点点头，然后大声喊道：“妈妈！这儿有警察！快点来妈妈！”  
一位身材矮小、满头白发的女士从后面的房间走出来，戴着一副大眼镜让她看上去像只猫头鹰。她颤颤巍巍地朝他们走来，仔细看了一眼，然后礼貌地笑了。“先生们你们好。我能为你们做些什么？”  
“夫人，”Gary说，瞟了一眼正拿出记事本的Carra，“我们想来确认一桩几周以前的交易。”  
“我这儿有收据的单号。”Carra补充道，递过记事本。  
“这里是那件物品的照片。”  
“如果可以的话我们想请你检查一下你的记录确认一下。”  
这位老妇人眯着眼睛读Carra的笔记，然后点点头，从几个抽屉旁绕过去走到里面的柜台前，拿出一堆老式的手写的收据本。“先生们，给我一点时间让我找一下。如果你们不介意请随便看看。我可能需要一阵。”  
他们俩点点头，走开让她翻阅那些本子。旁边有不少有意思的东西。漂亮的珠宝，有的看起来非常值钱，稀有的硬币，战争勋章，王室茶具，奇怪的古书。Carra浏览着这些，没什么特别感兴趣的。吸引了他目光的是Gary，弯腰蹲在其中一个柜子前，就像一个小男孩盯着糖果店一样盯着那些东西。  
“这是什么？”Carra问道，越过Gary的肩指着柜子里五颜六色各式各样的东西。  
“纪念品。” Gary干脆地说，没有抬头。确实，那是纪念品。许多许多的曼联纪念品。十年前的比赛手册，别针，奖牌，纽扣，一件瓷器，卡片。如果Carra不是这么坚决地要表现得职业他可能会塞住他的嘴。  
“哦你喜欢这些？我的丈夫是个超级球迷。你知道，我有Bobby Charlton的球鞋，在后面。”老太太说，仍然在翻找着。  
Gary几乎要窒息了：“你有什么？”  
“哦是的。他是个不错的人。我不太记得我丈夫是怎么得到那双鞋的了，但是他不仅拿到了，还让他在上面签了名。真是个好人。”  
即使Carra也不得不承认，这真是挺酷的。  
“我自己从来不太在意他。我父亲是曼城球迷，我也是。我丈夫和我经常因为这个吵架。在这方面他是个白痴。”Carra笑了，看着她。她抬起目光，有一点点淘气。“还有你，小伙子。你不是那些肮脏的恶魔中的一个，是不是？”  
“他是个利物浦佬，夫人。你看不出来吗？”Gary说，拍拍身上的土，稍微皱了下眉。  
“他当然是。我年纪大了，但是我不会听错这种噪音的。啊，在这儿呢。我找到记录了，先生们。”  
忽略各自的忠诚，他们围到一起看着收据，确实和Coloccini太太的复印件一样。Carra把它转过来，快速地翻动纸页。它附近连续的收据上的日期大概是9个月以前，而就像Carra提起的，正是最初的抢劫案发生的时间。  
“我想你大概不记得谁卖的这样东西吧？”Carra问。  
“应该是我自己卖的。收据上是我的笔迹。”她推了推眼镜，然后点了一下头。  
“我们对这件首饰感兴趣，”Gary说，“如果看了照片你能想起它吗？”  
“我尽力想想。”  
Carra从文件夹里拿出那张照片，递给她。“就是这个。你能认出来吗？”  
这位老太太只看了几秒钟就认出来来。“哦是的！那件很好看。我简直不敢相信我们只卖了100镑。我说那还值更多，但是我的儿子坚持认为那是人造的破烂。很漂亮的破烂，但是他说如果标价更高就肯定卖不出去了。我还是有自己的看法。”  
“那么，你会不会碰巧记得这是谁拿来的？”Gary问，“具体来讲，你还记得那是个男人还是？”  
“哦我还记得呢。不是男人，是个姑娘。绝对不会超过25岁。一个挺漂亮的红头发姑娘。她带来了不少东西。就的小玩意儿什么的。大部分是珠宝，不过有一套音响，还有一个…”她咬住手指，试图想起来那个词，“Mimi，那个东西叫什么来着？”  
“Xbox，妈妈。”另一个女人在店铺另一端说。  
“对了，一个Xbox。当然那都是几个月以前了。那些都已经卖掉了。但是我记得，那个女孩，我在哪儿都能想起那张脸。她看起来像我年轻的时候，如果你们愿意相信的话。”老太太笑了，拨弄她的白发。  
于此同时，Carra和Gary交换了一个疑惑的眼神。一个女人？一个漂亮的红发姑娘？这可是出乎意料。Coloccini是不是有一个他们不知道的同伙？他们离开店铺前留下了名片，让她一旦再次见到那个女孩就给他们打电话，或者当她又想起一些别的什么的时候。然后他们回到Gary的车上，带着比得到的回答更多的疑问。

 

那些疑问可以再等等，因为等到他们回到Gary的公寓时，太阳已经西下，初冬的寒气降临曼彻斯特，而两个人都突然意识到他们饿了。Gary建议了一家附近的酒吧，Carra同意了，于是现在他们在这个吵闹的地方面对面坐着，边喝啤酒边等他们的食物。  
“这一天真是…”Gary说，仰头看着天花板摇头。  
Carra赞同地哼了一声。有不少需要思考的，然而那不全和他们花一整天追查的奇怪案子有关。他的脑子混乱地转着，而酒吧里暗黄色的灯光令人恼火地打在Gary颧骨上的景象对这个一点好处也没有。他又哼了一声，甩开这些念头。  
“真是一团乱。你知道，我忍不住纳闷为什么警察局之前没做过这些调查。咱们今天查到的东西都是显而易见的－没有冒犯你侦探技巧的意思。”Gary说。  
“没事，”Carra说，举起酒杯，“但是你说到点子上了。办这个案子的警察们没追查到这些肯定是有原因的。虽然我很愿意直接把这个归结为曼狗的懒惰，” Gary不以为然地抽了一下鼻子，“但是肯定有什么重要因素。”  
他们都安静了一下会儿，各自沉浸在自己的思绪里。在他们身后，酒吧里的一台电视上正在播放这一天曼城比赛的集锦。Gary本能地扭过头去看，边看边嘲讽。Carra无法忍住去笑话他。  
“你是个凶残的人，你知道吗？”  
“我？”Gary反问，立刻显得十分骄傲，“我怎么凶残了？”  
“你连在电视上看到他们都不能不骂。要是你能看看自己的嘴脸，Neville。真是棒极了。”  
“我不总是骂他们的。”他说，在昏暗的灯光下看起来带点模糊的粉色。  
Carra又爆发出一阵大笑。  
“这很复杂的。我不指望你能明白。我相信这超过了你的智商。”  
“这是什么意思？”Carra期待地看着他，因为Gary仔细斟酌要说的词句但试图显得毫不费力感到好笑。  
“有一、两次，我给他们加油过。”最终Gary说道。  
“哦，是吗？”  
“当然。当他们和你们打的时候。”  
“哦哈哈。”  
Gary笑了，摇摇头：“当埃弗顿跟我们比赛的时候你肯定也会给他们加油的。”  
“啊，但是这是不同的。”Carra说，摇晃手指，“我是支持埃弗顿的。”  
“不可能。”  
“就是这样。”  
“真的？”  
“苍天在上。”他好笑地看着Gary一副不相信的样子，憋回一个笑容。  
“发生什么了？出什么差错了？”  
“去死吧。”Carra说，声音第一次充满感情。然后他们都大笑起来，聊天，争吵，Carra觉得曼彻斯特混蛋可能是个不错的伙伴，而也许，只是也许，Gary说不定喜欢他并不是他的幻想。

如果他想准时回到利物浦Stevie和Xabi的公寓并且赶上球赛，第二天早上他就要很早出发，所以凌晨三点半摇摇晃晃地回到Gary Neville的公寓显然在计划之外。不过这对于当时的Carra来说是很自然的。他们在一起度过了一段愉快的时光，对任何事情都互相抨击，嘲笑对方的球队，城市，口音，一切。而这个其实挺好玩儿的。并且事实上他们可能在打情骂俏。Carra对此仍然不太确定。本质上他不太擅长这个。他还记得他和Stevie胡搞的时候那是怎么发生的，他几乎肯定他们都喝醉了。他都想不起来是谁最先发起的了。而面对其他人，他尽量都是短暂地玩玩儿，大部分情况是喝很多烈酒然后上一次床，之后再也不见面。  
那天晚上和Gary他也喝了很多。他很确定比Gary喝的多。他本身没有喝醉，不过确实有点微醺，而且他感觉十分良好。有点太良好了以至于他盯着Gary的方式有点太露骨，让他的眼神逗留在那儿，笑得更大声，更尖利地取笑他，说了一、两个有点下流的暗示。但是Gary看起来好像不太介意，他回敬他的取笑，几乎在怂恿Carra。他回应他的凝视，而Carra几乎可以发誓有一、两次Gary朝他抛媚眼。也许那是他想象的，但是Gary看起来对他调情的尝试很适应，就是这种安逸让Carra开始动脑筋思考。  
现在，他不确定在这些之后他是不是想和Gary Neville继续下去，然而…事实是这儿有个“然而”，然而这个划过他脑海的想法是非常值得注意的。Carra从来没做过这样的事。而现在，他就是这样，醉醺醺地靠在Gary家的前门门框上，想冒险在Gary摸索着开门的时候将胳膊环上他的腰，不顾一切地想将他的嘴唇压在Gary露出来的脖子上，亲吻他。  
他很确定一旦他这么做了，他就不可能停下来。但是他没有。他让Gary打开门锁开开门，跟在他后面，眼睛逐渐适应屋里的黑暗。  
“到家了。” Gary说，在黑暗中踢掉鞋子。Carra差点撞上他，扶着墙稳住自己。  
起初他什么都没说，冲着Gary逐渐清晰的轮廓眨眨眼。“是啊。我明天早晨很早的火车，你知道。”  
“我知道，” Gary说着穿过大厅走进起居室，“要我载你去车站吗？”  
“嗯，你不介意的话。”Carra说，在一片漆黑中跟着他。  
“没事的，” Gary说，在他走到沙发前停住脚步，“Jamie？”  
“嗯？”  
Gary转过身，动作快到Carra几乎没看到他这么做，而在他能说话之前，Gary的嘴唇贴上了他的。Carra的反应稍微有点慢，有些不确定，说实话他被吓了一跳。但很快他就回过神，本能地投入进来。他们纠缠在一起，像饥渴的野兽一样，至少对Carra来说这个比喻是贴切的。酒精确实助长了他的勇气，就在那一刻他决定他愿意冒着就这一次的风险，如果那意味着他至少能和Gary来上一次。  
他拽着Gary的裤子，想把它脱下来但是由于手脚不太协调失败了。不过他有了一点成果，在Gary对着他的下巴抽气的时候轻轻扫过Gary的老二。当他终于解开Gary的裤子时Gary稍微离开一点点。他们离得很近，在黑暗中也能看清对方，两人都粗重的喘息着，心脏跳动的声音敲击着耳膜。  
“Jamie，”Gary气息不稳地说道，双手捧着 Carra的脸。  
“嗯？”Carra说，几乎喘不过气来。  
“下周末回来这里。”他说得十分坚定，让这听上去更像一个命令而不是请求。  
Carra立刻就明白了，并且意识到那一刻他有多么醉。他没有争辩。他不能。他甚至不想。取而代之的，他只是像个傻瓜一样的站在那儿，点点头：“好。”  
Gary令人恼火地露出一个笑容，看上去像个该死的恶魔，拍拍Carra的脸，然后转身走开。“如果咱们要上床，你最好足够清醒来享受这个。我不会完成所有工作的。”  
Carra渐渐平静下来，不太确定他是被冒犯了，被羞辱了还是见鬼的被调戏了。他选择了将3样混合起来。“我还真不知道说什么好，Gary。”  
“你太醉了，Jamie。”  
“操，我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“那你为什么亲我？”  
“因为我想。” Gary耸耸肩，开开灯，让整个房间被冷黄色的灯光充满。 “现在去收拾行李吧。你不会想错过火车然后在这儿跟我耗一整天的。”  
他得承认这个想法实际上挺吸引人的。然而，他他妈的已经答应了下周末了不是吗。在他来看，他有两个选择。第一个，留在曼彻斯特，尝试着在喝醉的情况下上了Gary Neville，然后耗在曼彻斯特浪费剩下的时间，看着Gary看曼联比赛；第二个，回到利物浦，和Stevie和Xabi一起看红军比赛，然后等待该死的一周再回来足够清醒并让自己记忆深刻地和Gary上床…实际上得到这个。十分艰难的选择。  
“别瞎想了，去收拾你该死的东西，”Gary说，躺到沙发上，抬头冲他笑，“你6天之后就回来了。你能等的。”  
于是，他决定了，他可以等等。他可以耐心点。他当然可以等…在他再吻Gary Neville一次之后。“你真是个混蛋，”他说，弯下腰，像个罪人一样跪在他面前，“吻我。”  
Gary大笑了一声，头向后仰过去。然后他倾身向前，亲了Carra的额头。

 

“Stevie呢？”Carra在Xabi给他开门的时候问。  
“刚刚去超市了，”Xabi回答，站到一边让Carra进门，看起来有些疑惑，“我肯定他几分钟就回来。”  
“那就好。”Carra没有像回到家一样费神脱掉外套或鞋子，他直接走向厨房。Xabi跟在他身后，抱着手臂看着这位客人在冰箱里翻找着。  
“自己拿吃的喝的，”Xabi说，声音里带着笑意，转身走进起居室，“如果你在找啤酒的话，没有了。”  
“什么？”  
“所以Stevie去买了。”  
Carra发出了失望的声音，走进起居室坐到沙发上和Xabi一起。赛前分析已经开始了。“他最好快点，不然就要错过开头了。”  
“他不会错过开头的。”  
“要是磨蹭的话他就会。”  
Xabi翻了个白眼，就在这时门开了，Stevie抱着不可或缺的啤酒出现了。“我错过什么了吗？”  
“没有。”Xabi说。  
“是的，你没看到列队。”Carra说。  
Stevie把头探进房间，朝他们俩笑了：“哦你回来啦Carra。跟你的曼彻斯特人怎么样啊？得手了没有？”他抖了抖眉毛，扔给Xabi一包烟然后再次消失了。  
“闭嘴。”Carra嘶嘶地说，涨红了脸。  
Xabi一副了然的模样看着他。“你过得很愉快，是不是？人们说曼彻斯特能让人渐渐喜欢上它。”  
“没人这么说过，你这个西班牙骗子。”  
“嘿！”Stevie在厨房喊道。  
“别这么过分敏感，”Xabi对Carra说，明显被逗乐了。然后他降低了声音：“发展的不错，对吧。”  
“闭嘴你这个－”  
这时Stevie清了清嗓子，把啤酒放在桌上然后坐到他们两人之间。“拜托，Carra。就告诉我这个：他值得你失去尊严吗？他有没有好到你情愿别人知道你跟一个曼狗搞到一起去了？”  
不知怎么，尽管几乎是不可能的，但Carra的脸变得更红了，而Stevie和Xabi坐在旁边偷笑。“听好了，我告诉你们，你们都是最愚蠢的混蛋，我简直为跟你们做朋友而羞愧。”  
“Carra，”Xabi笑着说，抽了一下鼻子，“婚礼定在什么时候？”Stevie笑得更大声了，拿胳膊使劲推Carra。  
“他妈的－”  
“哦！比赛开始了！”Xabi叫道，Carra叹了口气，打开啤酒，无聊地希望他是在家或者还在曼彻斯特。哪个地方都行，只要是Gary和他一起看比赛。

比赛结束了，Xabi到外面的花园里去抽烟并给他妈妈打电话（因为今天是周日），留Carra和Stevie在屋子里收拾残局。他们闲聊着，清楚今天的胜利，然后Stevie带着几乎可以称得上是严肃的表情转向Carra。  
“你怎么了？”Carra问，奇怪地看着他。  
“没事，”Stevie说，放低了声音，“我有事跟你说。”  
“好吧，”Carra说，眨了眨眼。  
“我要向Xabi求婚了。”  
“不你才不会呢。”  
“我会的。”  
“你疯了。”  
“什么？”  
“你发疯了，伙计。”  
Stevie叉着手，有点生气地皱眉：“怎么－为什么？我怎么疯了？”  
“你不会要结婚的。这是我听你说过最蠢的话了。”这时，Carra已经从惊讶到不相信再变到完全被逗乐了，“说真的，谁给你的这个愚蠢的主意？”  
“我们谈过了，”Stevie说，“我们谈过这个，他想要结婚。”  
“好吧，你不会的。”Carra说着把空罐子扔到垃圾桶里，好像这就是这个话题的最后一句话了。  
然而Stevie好像竖起浑身的刺，要完全掌控这段没结束的争论。他冲Carra眯起眼睛，然后尖声笑了一下：“好吧。我知道怎么回事了。”  
Carra哼了一声，抬起头，带着同样的轻蔑对上他的目光：“怎么回事？”  
“你嫉妒了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有，你这个混蛋。你脸都绿了。”  
“如果我脸绿了那也是因为你们两个让我倒胃口了。”  
Stevie向他走了一步，威胁性地靠近，不过眼神中缺少真正的凶意。光是看着他就让Carra有点紧张。当Steven Gerrard谈论该死的爱情时可不能指望他会说什么好话。“这让你生气了，是不是？当你是个愤怒的混球时看着别人高兴会让你很不高兴。很好。我乐意看你生气。我很高兴你嫉妒了。也许这会让你从你那个可悲的小世界里滚出来。”  
“你他妈的在说什么？”Carra结结巴巴地说。  
“我说你，你这个失败者。你整晚就坐在家里玩儿那个见鬼的游戏，唠叨你怎么喜欢别人但是却什么都不做。然后你到这儿来，到我家里来，跟我的男朋友铁青着脸，还敢跟我说我不能跟他结婚，因为这会伤害你的感情。”  
“我没有－”  
“闭嘴，Jamie，我还没说完，”Stevie说，Carra立刻吓得不敢吭声了，“我会跟他求婚，在他生日那天。我希望你也会在那儿。但是如果你受不了这个我会叫Pepe来替你。”  
Carra有些刻意地保持了沉默。  
“我爱他，Carra。我会跟他结婚的。你至少可以假装你为我高兴。”  
后门被推开的声音让他们停了下来，Xabi带着屋外的寒气和香烟的味道走了进来。“嘿。我错过什么了。”  
“没什么。”他们同时回答。  
Xabi看起来没有被说服，不过他点点头：“你用不用－”  
“不用，”Carra说，立刻从他旁边走过，“我就走了。”  
“这就走了？”Xabi说，在他收拾自己东西的时候转身看表，“你不留下来吃－”  
“不了。”  
“明天见，Carra。”Stevie说，刚好和门关上的声音重合。

 

CowUdder46在晚上七点整准时上线。大部分老玩伴都在线，跟他打招呼。  
“嗨，CowUdder！”SparkleSnake92在准备比赛的时候叫道。  
“啊你来啦，”fizzer18说，“我以为你不会上线呢，在今天这场屎一样的比赛之后－”  
“什么都别说。别提这个，”CowUdder46愤恨地说。xXsuckXxitxXspursXx偷笑起来。  
“哎，Gazza，别这样嘛。”fizzer18听起来十分得意洋洋地说。  
“你干什么去了？整个周末都不在线！”SparkleSnake92问。比赛已经准备就绪。和往常一样，另一场默西塞德比，玩家开始选择队伍。  
CowUdder46叹了口气，犹豫了一下然后选了利物浦。“我很忙。”  
“他家里有客人。”fizzer18有把握地说，“那么，怎么样啊？”  
“哦！多么有趣！”SparkleSnake92咯咯笑了，“过得好吗？”  
“什么怎么样？我们在工作。”  
“你们就干了这个？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“诚实点。”  
“我很诚实。”  
“不，你在回避，Gary。”  
“我没有。”  
“所以你是说你临阵退缩了。你真是个白痴，你知道吗？”  
“我怎么白痴了？”  
“因为你对那个－”  
“咱们能开始比赛吗？你们太幼稚了！” xXsuckXxitxXspursXx吼道。忠实的SparkleSnake92开始了比赛。他们的争论还在继续，CowUdder46和fizzer18争辩着谁是真正的白痴，拿那些只有亲近的朋友才知道的愚蠢的私人细节互相奚落，SparkleSnake92在一边大笑。  
在第三轮比赛进行的时候，ForeverRed23上线了。  
“都没人来欢迎我。”他说，听到了关于CowUdder46第一次邀请同学出去的尴尬经历的结尾。  
“嗨，”SparkleSnake92叫道，“你去哪儿了？没有你可真安静啊！”  
“是啊，太安静了。”xXsuckXxitxXspursXx听起来有点失望，不过Carra对此已经习惯了。  
“我出门了。”  
“去旅游？” SparkleSnake92问。  
“不算是。是去工作。”  
“你们真无聊，”fizzer18叹气道，“有人能将工作和快乐结合起来吗？”  
“我们有的人是专业的，Phil，”CowUdder46单调地说。  
“我挺开心的，”Carra说，“也许还能更开心，但是显然别人不想。”  
“阿欧。”xXsuckXxitxXspursXx说。  
“是吧。”Carra哼道。  
“啊？”SparkleSnake92听起来完全糊涂了，“什么意思？”  
“意思是他想要但是没得到。”fizzer18说。  
“他想要什么？”  
“屁股。” xXsuckXxitxXspursXx解释说。  
“屁股？”  
“上帝啊，”CowUdder46大声说，“这儿还有小孩呢。”  
“我不是小孩子。我快16岁了。”  
“去问你的同学吧。” CowUdder46说。  
“别！别去问你的同学！”Carra倒抽一口气，笑了起来，“永远别问。”  
“那她该从哪儿了解你？你不能在Xbox平台上给一个十几岁的孩子上人生课吧。我确定这违反服务条款。”  
“那她可以谷歌一下。” fizzer18帮腔道。  
“别去谷歌你在这儿听到的任何话！你们都他妈的疯了吗？你们上过网吗？靠。”Carra简直想穿过电视去打他们一顿。  
“现在大家都是这么了解性知识的。” fizzer18说。  
CowUdder46听上去很愤愤不平：“就因为你自己十几岁的时候整天上网看黄片，但这不意味着－”  
“我想我现在明白你们在说什么了，” SparkleSnake92说，同时xXsuckXxitxXspursXx大笑起来。  
晚些时候，夜幕降临，只剩fizzer18，CowUdder46和Carra还在线，然而尽管日常的吵架还在继续，聊天的气氛不知怎么明显不同了。  
“你们都怎么了？今晚都这么沮丧，”fizzer18说，准备开始最后一局游戏，“我是说，你总是很扫兴，Gaz，但是这位朋友平时可不这么阴沉。”  
CowUdder46嘲笑了一声，而Carra叹了口气。  
“发生什么很糟糕的事了吗？”CowUdder46问，“你们队赢了，你不应该翘尾巴吗？”  
“啊，大概吧，下次我会的。今天没什么心情。”  
“我还从来没听过这么没逻辑的话。说真的。你在烦恼什么？”fizzer18问。  
Carra犹豫着，思考这件事。他不是非常愿意和网上的陌生人谈论他个人生活的糟糕的细节，但是从另一个方面来讲，他没什么别人可以发泄这一切，至少没有不会批判他的人。使用网名也是某种意义上的保护。在一天结束之后，他可以把事情一吐而快而不是憋在心里。他以前也这样做过。他的老搭档们对他生活的一部分有些了解。大部分人知道他是个警察住在利物浦，知道他的名字，不过真的就这么多了。不是说他会像个毫无戒心的青少年一样被黑社会吸引过去。他是个成年的男人，有权分享他愿意的部分。他知道要冒的风险而说实话，他并不害怕。于是他叹了口气，简单地说：“就是我之前说的那件事。”  
“关于那个不愿意上床的妞儿？” fizzer18问。  
他稍微考虑了一下要不要纠正他，但是决定算了。“是啊。”  
“你真被她迷住了，是不是？”  
“不，不完全是。更复杂一点，就这样。”  
CowUdder46 清了清嗓子：“她喜欢你吗？”  
“嗯。我觉得是的。”Carra声音微微发颤地说。  
“那么也许她只是不想上床，”fizzer18说，“或者她想但是大姨妈来了。”  
“哦，你就不能闭嘴吗？”CowUdder46抱怨道。  
“这是一个很合理的解释。”  
“那个我无所谓，但你太粗鲁了。”  
“行了，伙计们，我不觉得是因为这个，”Carra说，默默地感谢他们的争吵，他听了他们争论一阵，然后说了出来，“我最好的朋友说我是个可悲的混蛋‘因为我坐在家里玩儿Xbox而不是去’…嗯，你们懂得。积极争取。但是我觉得这是不公平的。”  
“哦，” fizzer18说，“你确实在这儿玩儿Xbox而不是打电话给你的姑娘。”他停顿了一下，“这对你也适用，Gaz，可怜虫。”  
“我没让你提建议，混蛋。”  
“我才不在意呢。我今天晚上就是知心大姐。你们俩都是有能力做出改变的悲哀的人，但是你们却花了整个晚上跟我打游戏。你们都有手机不是吗？打给他们。放下手柄，打给他们。看在上帝的份上，靠。”  
Carra从来没想过他会被一个几乎是陌生人的人的建议所激励，但不幸的是fizzer18确实很有道理。他确实挺可悲的，为Stevie闷闷不乐，模模糊糊地想着在曼彻斯特的周末，本来可能发生什么。当然他有下周末再去曼彻斯特的承诺，并想到有可能会发生什么。他完全没过大脑地从口袋里拿出手机，滚动通讯录页面，找到Gary Neville的号码。  
“你说得对。我去打电话了。过会儿再说。”然后，ForeverRed23下线了。  
“那你呢？”fizzer18干脆地问，现在只剩下他们两个了。  
“我什么，Pill？”CowUdder46回答。  
“你要不要跟我说说发生了什么？你之前很焦虑。”  
“我不想谈这个。”  
“那么坏？”  
“没有。”  
“哦，那么好？别担心，我不需要细节。说个是就行了。”  
“我什么都不会告诉你的。好了，我要走了。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“他给我打电话了。”  
“谁给你打电话？”  
“Jamie。借宿的那位警察。他在给我打电话。”  
“什么？这他妈－”fizzer18叫道，“等一下！Gary－”  
但是来不及了。CowUdder46很快下线了，剩下fizzer18自己。

铃声响了6遍，然后Gary接了电话：“你好？”  
Carra几乎是惊讶的听到他的声音。他咳嗽了一下，稍微有点结巴：“嗨，Gary。我是，呃，Jamie。”Gary很安静，起初没有说话，所以Carra继续了话题，“我觉得我应该告诉你一下我平安到家了。”  
“好的，” Gary最终有点尴尬地说道，“你没有消息我有点担心，不过我想你应该跟你的朋友在一起。”  
“嗯，我是的。”  
“我看到你们今天赢球了。”  
Carra笑了。靠在沙发靠背上，脚翘到茶几上。“你该死的说对了，他们赢了。他们太他妈棒了。你们真是太逊了。”  
“谢谢你提醒我，”Gary说，听起来不像他应该的那么生气。Carra真希望自己也在那儿，能看到他的表情。“你还说我是凶残的那一个呢。”  
“你是凶残的，朋友。不像曼联那么凶残，但是－”  
“哦这就没必要了。我们的队伍非常有天赋，踢的是优秀的进攻足球。今天的只是－”  
“完全的奇迹并且非常值得！你们的后防太烂了，你不能争辩这个。中场全是空档，Gary。你想赢就不能这么踢。”Carra忍不住，而他还感觉有点自豪，直到他反应过来他正在跟他想上的人说话。糟了。  
他到底想干什么？吓跑别人？当然，一点争吵是有趣的，但是总有过界的风险。他很明白这个，不用提醒。事实上，他们只在一起呆了一整天。他不知道Gary会怎么对待他的捉弄，然而不管他愿不愿意承认，他最好不要自己把机会丢掉。  
他呼了口气，有点不安地笑了一下。  
“你真让人难以忍受。”  
“我知道。但是下周末我还是会来的。”Carra安静地说。  
这让Gary哼了一声：“是吗？好吧。咱们还有工作要做。我今天自己为这个案子跑了点腿。”  
Carra再次坐直了。他没完全忘记案子，但是他基本上整天都在走神，而且他得承认，当Gary很明显想讨论工作的时候他有点失望。但是他很职业，他知道Gary也是。他们可以另找时间打情骂俏。也许。“嗯？你干了什么？”  
“我一个在管辖区警局的朋友打探了一下试着找到那个带来被偷的珠宝的红头发姑娘，看看Coloccini认识的人里能不能找到符合描述的。一、两天就差不多应该有回音了。”  
“你这么做很明智，Gary，”Carra停顿了一下，有点想收回这句话，“我是说这么做是很有帮助的。”  
从他的角度来说，Gary表现出了比Carra应得的更多的耐心：“总有人得做点事，Jamie。正义要得到申张。”  
“你不用告诉我这个，你知道。”Gary很安静，Carra不喜欢这样。“别觉得我会过去，只是希望你想跟我上床。我也是职业的，Gary。”  
“我没说你不是。”  
“好吧，我只是想说清楚。”  
“完全清楚了。”  
操，这太尴尬了。也许fizzer18错了。也许他根本不应该打这个电话。也许只发个短信会更好。是啊，他应该就发个短信好了。  
但是Gary让他惊讶了。“你什么时候过来？”  
Carra在座位上挪动了一下，咕哝着。“我不清楚，我得看看日程表。如果没问题的话我估计大概周四晚上到。”  
“没问题，挺好的。”Carra几乎解脱地叹了口气。“你确定你能请到假？”  
“不确定。我也许会为这个写检查。”  
“一位不守规矩的警官。哎呀呀。多么不寻常啊。”  
“嘿，现在－”  
“也许这是对你的教养而不是职业的评论。利物浦警察式的不守规矩。明目张胆地漠视权威，低水平地处理事情。我怎么一点都不吃惊呢？”然后Gary笑了，Carra也是。“告诉我你来的时间，我去接你。”  
“你不用来。”  
“要是你不想让我载你－”  
“我没这么说－”  
“那么就别争了然后给我发个信儿，蠢货。”Gary叹气地说，Carra轻笑起来。“我要挂电话了。我明天早上6点半有事。”  
“上帝啊，Neville！现在差不多凌晨2点了。你要是4个小时之后就要去工作，那为什么要接电话？”  
“因为你打了。”  
Carra不知道对此该说什么。他只是紧张地笑了：“我会告诉你我什么时候到车站。如果你的朋友发现了什么有用的告诉我。”  
“好吧。晚安，Jamie。”  
“晚安。”

 

Gary站在厨房里，瞪着他的手机就好像它让他误会了什么。他为什么那么说？为什么？因为你打了？这是什么样的愚蠢的回答呀？他想把这个讨厌的东西摔过房间但在最后一刻控制住了自己，把它放回口袋，关上灯走回卧室。  
他们打电话的时候他一直在走来走去。他确定Jamie能听到他脚下地板响动的声音。这能让他保持自我意识清醒。他不是真的那么紧张，但是这个情况是特别的。这是全新的。而且非常让人疑惑。  
他思绪完全集中在解决Coloccini的烂摊子上，这样进入了这个情境。他没有关于其他事的幻想，完全没有这样的意图。在Jamie Carragher提供了证词，然后他们在大厅里遇见之前，Gary没怎么想到过他。那是一次不错的审问，对他们的案子很重要。然后事情就失控了。Gary非常失望，实际上，及其愤怒。几个月的工作付之东流，就这么白费了。他们很幸运已经有足够的积累能让他们在重新调查这个案子的时候拘留Coloccini，但是考虑到他的犯罪级别，这并不是让人满意的胜利。他们得做得更好，而且说实话，Jamie主动要求帮忙的时候Gary很惊讶。  
这不是一件私人的事。他不是很喜欢利物浦佬这个整体，他们是天生的死敌。这不是私人的，事情就是这样。他曾经预期Jamie会耸耸肩然后离开。那并不是他的案子。但是他很感谢他的帮助，而且这确实是有价值的。Gary对他们当地的警局有点失去信心，尽管他没打算说出来。有太多模糊散漫的结果了。他们有太多没解决的问题，而他们真的只用8小时的时间去工作。当他们再在一起重新查案子的时候他们还会发现什么呢？  
当然这意味着他们还会再见面。这个念头让Gary稍微打了个哆嗦。倒不是因为感到痛苦或者畏惧，只是…好吧，那是他很久都没有过的一种感觉，让他有些措手不及。他单身有一阵了，差不多一年半，自从他去他姐姐的公寓参加复活节晚餐但是没带伴侣的时候。  
“发生什么了？”Tracey皱着眉头问他，“你干了什么？”  
“我什么也没干。”他说，脱下外套。  
“那David呢？”她不耐烦地跺脚，交叉双臂，准备好发难。  
“他离开了。”  
“你是什么意思？”他的姐姐开始生气了。这时，Phil走进客厅加入了他们。  
“你是认真的吗？”Phil也瞪大了眼睛。  
Gary讨厌这个，每分每秒都讨厌。他当然可以反抗他们，但是他们这样围着他，惹恼他，让他感觉又回到了小时候。突然他就变回了10岁，被2个小孩堵在角落，又不能打他们把他们弄哭。他努力保持着一张扑克脸，只是点点头。“是的，我是认真的，我的意思是他为了别人离开了我。我们不在一起了。他想要另一种生活，找到了跟他目标更加符合的人。所以他搬走了，我们分手了。就这样。”  
Tracey面色发白，看起来像要晕倒一样。  
Phil看上去要爆发了，因为惊讶，愤怒或者一点点好笑。“去他妈的！Gary！去他妈的！告诉我，那个男的叫什么？我发誓我会去揍他！”  
这就是Gary想要避免的。自从Phil搬走后他的脾气就变得完全糟透了。利物浦。它有毁人的方法。他清了清嗓子，轻轻地从他的姐姐和弟弟身边走过： “Victoria。”  
这个反应足够让他们俩发出嘘声，尖叫，悲叹，‘可怜的Gary，但是不要担心，那个混蛋会后悔的，你没有他更好，我们从来没有真正的喜欢他，他配不上你，blablabla…’而他们完全出于好意。他明白他们想干什么。尽管他并不需要。在5年的感情之后，事实是，他和David就是分道扬镳了。这是一段很美好的经历，但是在内心深处，他知道这样是最好的。  
他没和他的姐姐、弟弟说他在下一个春天出席了David和Victoria的婚礼。他们不知道更好，这对他们所有人都好。  
并且他不是真的很孤单。他是社会人物，他有好朋友，而且那之后他也约会过几次。那从来不是什么严肃的事情，说不定正是他需要的。他最好一个人一段时间，不会完全为了另一个人失去自我。他觉得那段时间他成长了。他学会了依靠自己。他也增长了一些自信。Gary Neville不是随便玩玩的人，但是他可以很好的控制自己，承蒙关怀。他知道他想要什么也知道怎么得到，而因为一个女人被甩了的好处是在夜总会里冲他的前男友去的怪人几乎为零。  
但是他仍然不能正确解释他和Jamie Carragher之间是怎么回事。上一刻他们还坐在那儿喝啤酒聊天，下一刻他就在完全没意识到的情况下发出暗示。他可以怪罪那些酒精，如果他想的话。但是他并不真的想。当他们坐在沙发上谈论Jamie是怎么成为一名警察的时候，确实有些什么，就在那一刻。他带着那副表情，那种他一直觉得完全无法抗拒的强烈的感情。就像是他被闪电击中了，好像什么愚蠢的希腊天神拿箭射中了他。他没打算对那个眼冒星星，那从来不是他的风格，而他幸运地意识到Jamie并没有发现，起码没有用正确的方式看待。要是泄露了这个那就太令人羞愧了。  
他亲吻Jamie的时候就够令人羞愧了。上帝啊，但是他就是想，想看看这样会如何。然后，嘿，还不错。他想再次亲吻他，一遍又一遍，再做一些别的。但是这有个问题，他是个检察官，他完全知道和他的案子的一位侦探上床是个大写的禁忌。说Jamie喝得太醉了就是个借口。如果有谁喝醉了，那应该是Gary自己。他就是不能让他脑子里理智的部分完全闭嘴，也不能让脑海中那个尖叫着不能搞砸案子的声音停止。  
他不能完全解释他对Jamie说的每一句话，不能肯定他做的承诺都是讲逻辑的。他们在一起呆了一天半，而Gary几乎已经失去理智了。这真的让人烦恼。他怎么能对一个利物浦佬动心呢？这几乎是不道德的，就像对自然的犯罪。然而，他花了整个晚上看那些仍然摆在厨房桌子上的证据，思绪一次又一次跳到Jamie身上。他发现自己不只是因为生理上的原因想他。那还太简单了。事实是他喜欢这个人的陪伴，尽管他喝了第三瓶啤酒之后他就不太明白这个人在说什么了。那些单词含糊地从他嘴里冒出来，他被要求重复一遍的时候气鼓鼓的，真的很迷人。  
他很生气，但是不论如何还是重复了一遍。也许这是Gary最喜欢的部分。Jamie对那些调戏一点也不害羞，实际上，他完全回敬了那些。而且一点也不不愚蠢。他很聪明，观察力敏锐。他也是个正派得体的好人。这个该死的星球上还有多少这样的人？可能是Gary当了太久的检查官，但是他觉得没有很多。温和的人确实有很多，但是真正好的人？这样的人很难遇到，而他的遇到了一个，就在他的房子里，在他的怀里，想上他的床然后他拒绝了。靠，他太傻了。  
但如果这个案子解决了（这是必须的，他们两个人都在为此努力），那么他会做些什么，真心的，不只是谈话。他会在亲吻Jamie Carragher的基础上更进一步。他会给他的小利物浦式的生活带来最快乐的时刻。  
只是想想就让他颤抖了。他真的他妈的颤抖了。上帝啊，这可真糟糕。真是让人羞愧。下一次他要表现地更好一点。  
他给手机充上电，放在床头柜上，然后换衣服上床，注意到有6个来自他弟弟的未接来电，但是没有短信。要是有什么重要的事他会发短信的，所以很明显没什么事。Gary翻了个白眼。让Phil去在凌晨2点想什么紧急的蠢事吧。他爱他的弟弟，真的，但是有时候他会让人很困惑。就像他对那个见鬼的FIFA游戏的痴迷。Gary承认他挺喜欢玩儿那个，也喜欢争吵，但是对Phil来说那是个仪式。像利物浦佬一样的生活改变了他，那让他弟弟完全疯掉了。  
他把闹钟设置在5点半，然后考虑了一下，改到了7点45.他会迟到，编一些像他要在家做研究之类的借口，并给同事们带点点心。那不会有问题的，他会得到原谅。于此同时，他闭上眼睛，祈祷曼联会从周末的耻辱中振作起来，然后假装他没有又想起Jamie。

 

Carra到达Pepe家门前，带着外卖中国菜，商店买的可可冰淇淋派和一打给Yolanda的玫瑰。女孩儿们打开门缠住他，房间里的吵闹声可能会让邻居不高兴，但是能看到他的搭档和新出生的小孩儿这就是完全值得的。他很喜欢小孩儿，而且，可以说他的小教女们让他完全训练有素，不管他去哪里都会带点好吃的好玩儿的回来。而且，没人能像Jamie叔叔一样完美地调解关于最后一个蛋卷的争执。  
“这里，抱着孩子，Carra。”Yolanda在大家都吃完晚饭之后说。Carra畏缩了一下，但是太迟了。她已经把孩子放到了Carra的怀里。他低头睁大眼睛不太确定地看着婴儿，抬头看着Pepe寻求帮助，有点紧张地笑着。  
“你做的挺好的。就是别把他掉了。” Pepe微笑起来。  
“我不会摔了你的孩子的。给我一点信任好吗？”Pepe只是再次笑了。  
晚些时候Carra正准备回家，Pepe把他拉到一边：“Stevie说你们昨天晚上吵架了。”  
Carra抽了抽鼻子：“你太八卦了。那两个人说什么谎话你都相信。你可以先问问我的，你知道。”  
“我现在在问你呀。你怎么了，Carra？”Pepe即使尽力想显得严肃而担忧，但他看上去还是令人恼火的活泼愉快。这让Carra有点生气。  
他挥着手，发出嘶嘶的声音。“我没允许你也来审问我。我挺好的，一直都是。没什么不同，没什么变化。”  
Pepe眯起眼睛，好像他正试图解决一个谜团，或者想搞清楚犯罪嫌疑人的谎言。Carra在这样的注视下有些局促不安。“好吧，如果你这么说的话，Carra。就保持正常就好。我下周就回去上班了，我可不希望有什么烂摊子。”  
“去死吧，Pep。我从来没制造过烂摊子。一切都很正常。如果不是的话，我就不会再出门去了，不是吗？”就在这一刻，Carra发现自己说漏嘴了。  
Pepe 整张脸都亮起来了：“啊哈！是那个检察官是不是？Carra你这个小坏蛋！”  
“不，不，我是去工作。是那个案子－”  
“Xabi说对了！”  
“什么－不是！见鬼的Xabi！我们什么也没有。我是去工作的！”  
“这是个借口，Carra。你不应该跟我撒谎的。”  
“这不是个借口。我得完全了解那个案子。整个事情都乱套了，糟糕极了。我只是去帮他忙的。”Carra仍然挥舞着手臂，看起来很坦白的样子。  
“哈－哈。好吧。Jamie Carragher，永远保持职业。”Pepe笑了，充满自信地靠在墙上。  
“我没说谎。”  
“我没说你说谎了。但是别以为我不知道你。我跟你搭档快6年了，Carra。我知道你的脑子是怎么转的。”Pepe手指着他的脑袋强调道，“你瞒不过我的，干嘛费劲呢？”他大笑起来。“上帝啊，我真想你。等不及回去工作了。”  
Carra叹了口气，摇摇头：“我直到刚才还是很想你的，Pepe。现在如果你允许的话我要走了，早晨还要去工作呢。”他打开前门，“告诉Yo和孩子们我爱他们。再帮我个大忙，下次你见到Steven Gerrard和Xabi Alonso的时候，告诉他们去死吧。”

在睡觉之前，他给Gary Neville发了消息告诉他自己周四下午会到达车站，而在发送之前他反复编辑了整整10分钟。2分钟后，Gary Neville回复他确认了这个安排。那是一个笑脸。  
“卧槽，”他倒抽一口气，瞪着这条短信。这他妈是什么意思？靠。操。“一个该死的笑脸？Gary，为什么呢？”  
没人来回答，也没人可以倾诉，他喂了他的没有名字的金鱼，爬到床上，默默地诅咒他的生活。

周二仿佛格外漫长，周三也是，而现在是周三的下午，Xabi出现在他的桌子旁，像幽灵一样在他周围晃悠，用那种邪恶的强烈的目光盯着他，实实在在惹毛了Carra。  
“你想干嘛，Alonso？”他叹气道，猛地用手托住下巴。  
“跟我出来走走。”  
“啊？你的男朋友不想跟你一起吸烟休息一下？”  
“我想跟你谈谈。”  
“哦上帝啊。”Carra嘟囔着，但不管怎样他还是站起来跟着Xabi走出大厅，走下楼梯到走廊的一边的出口处。如果Xabi不在特别受害者部门他的办公桌旁，他一般都能在这里被找到。这个巴斯克混蛋喜欢站在这清理思路并抽根烟是个常识。任何人都会发现跟强奸受害者和被拐卖人口一起工作给了他很大压力。他慢慢地有些失去自我。几年前到来的那个黄金男孩不见了，取而代之的是一个渐渐沧桑了的人。Xabi看起来老了一点，就像他在5年内长了10岁。  
Carra猜利物浦就是有这样的能力。它会让人的生活变得一团糟，倒不是因为这是个不好的地方，不是的。是因为这里的强度。所有东西都那么耀眼，而想要完全跟上节奏几乎是不可能的。Carra有时候也会因此陷入麻烦，而他出身于此。他从来不知道这座城市是如何把魔爪伸到Xabi Alonso这样的人身上去的。  
但是，他想到Steven Gerrard应该跟这个有些关系。  
他关上他们身后的门，Xabi递给他一支烟。Carra不抽烟，但他还是把烟放进了嘴里。Xabi给他点上火。  
“你为什么不喜欢我，Carra？”  
Carra呛到了：“什么？”  
Xabi在傍晚有些暗的日光下看起来非常平静。“你不喜欢我，但我不太确定为什么。所以我现在在问你。你为什么不喜欢我？”  
“我没有不喜欢你。别傻了。”  
“那么你为什么不希望我和Stevie结婚？”  
“我…”Carra不知道该说什么。Stevie是对的，在某种程度上。他有一点嫉妒他们。他们让相爱和快乐看起来如此简单。他知道真正的生活不是那样的。爱情并不简单，也不总是美好的。爱情是复杂的，肮脏的，艰难的，而且它总是，总是以一个人的心碎为结局。关于爱情，真正的爱情Carra没有太多的经历。当然，他曾经坠入爱河过几次，但那并没有持续很久。他不是要表现的愤世嫉俗或非常嫉妒之类的。他只能看到他所看到的，而如果他袖手旁观看着他最好的朋友最终心碎了他就应该下地狱去。  
“你爱他吗？是这样的吗？”  
Carra回到了现实中，吓得把烟掉到了地上。“什么－”  
“那就是你为什么讨厌我？因为我把他从你身边偷走了？”Xabi保持了他的凝视，将他困在那双琥珀色的眼睛中。Carra怎样努力都无法移开目光。  
“你没有…不，不是的。” Carra捏紧了自己的下巴，不确定自己是因为Xabi的愚蠢想打他，还是因为Xabi说对了。  
他爱Stevie，他确实爱。不是像Xabi的那种爱，但对他来说Stevie就是整个世界，而以前，有的时候，他想过也许他们最终会在一起。这是个愚蠢的想法，不现实的，甚至当他仔细想的时候都不是一种可能性，但无论如何它确实存在过，而直到Xabi出现然后Stevie对他一见钟情的时候他才被现实打脸。  
Carra前排观看了这一切的发生，而这让他很不好受。如果他对自己诚实的话，他会承认他嫉妒了。但是他不想说实话。他只想跑掉，离开该死的利物浦，到曼彻斯特去，忘掉之前的一切。  
与此同时，Xabi仍然在盯着他看。这场景就像意大利西部片里的，两个男人在地平线上夕阳映照出的一片橙黄色的光辉灿烂下对峙着。在利物浦这样的黄昏并不多见。如果他们俩中有谁有一点理智的话，他们就应该放弃这毫无意义的讨论去欣赏这样的天空。  
Carra等待着，希望Xabi会说点什么，结束他们之间难堪的安静，但是Xabi什么也没说。最终Carra受不了了，打破了沉默：“你希望我道歉吗？”  
“不。你不欠我道歉。”  
“那么你想要什么，Xabi？”他的颤抖着，充满绝望。  
“你伤害了他，Carra。”对他来说Xabi有一种单纯的冷漠，他的语气清楚地表现出他知道怎么打击一个人最脆弱的部分。Carra想要尖叫。  
“操！”  
“你是他最好的朋友，Carra。”Xabi把他的烟蒂扔到地上踩灭。  
“我知道，”Carra轻轻地说，“他也是我的。”  
“他会在我生日的时候向我求婚，”Xabi说，抽完了盒子里的另一只烟，“他不知道我知道这个。”  
Carra摊摊手：“你想让我干什么，Xabi？”  
“我希望你会来。”  
他眯起眼睛瞪着Xabi ，气恼地说：“就是这个？”  
“是的。”  
“上帝啊，Alonso。”  
Xabi吐出一口烟，歪头看着他：“我希望你会在那儿，和我们一起。你是他最好的朋友，而且，我一直觉得你也是我的朋友。我希望你会在那儿，在我生日那天，当我们订婚的时候。你不会为了他而来吗？为了我？”  
而这击中了他，就像一块石头砸到了他的脑袋。Xabi一直是他的朋友。他做了所有的努力，来拜访他，花时间照顾他，做了朋友会做的所有愚蠢的小事，而Carra是怎么回应他的？无休止地嘲笑他，翻白眼，让那种小小的嫉妒之心膨胀再膨胀，变成一个恶魔。Xabi爱Stevie，所以他也爱Carra。  
“哦我的天。”他感觉无比愚蠢地说。  
Xabi只是看着他，缓慢地抽了一口烟。  
Carra摇摇头，然后很快地点点头。他真是一个超级大笨蛋。一个多么糟糕的朋友。哦这真是太尴尬了。他不知道他能不能克服这个。“是的，Xabi，我会去的。”  
“你会为我们高兴吗？”  
“我当然会，白痴。我当然会。我为你高兴。”这不全是真的，还不是，但是他不是无情的人。他会改变看法的。  
Xabi没有明显的表现，只是轻轻扬了扬眉毛。“Stevie会告诉你具体时间。不要忘了你答应会来的，Carra。”  
“我不会忘的。”  
Xabi 掐灭了烟，朝门口走去：“祝你在曼彻斯特过得愉快，好吗？周一见。”

 

Carra在登上一列早一点的火车之前给Gary发了条短信。随着和Xabi谈话的结束，Carra想要跑掉，于是他听从了这个愿望。他直接回了家，往包里塞了几件衣服然后买了晚上的火车票。他在晚上8点到达车站，在Gary车里见到了他。  
“就是离不开这儿，哈？”Gary笑着，看起来有点紧张。  
Carra把包塞到后座，咕哝了一声。  
“啊，那么，别拿我撒气，伙计。”  
“我不会的，”他说，扣上安全带，“只是跟我见鬼的同事们过了该死的一天，而我在那儿什么有用的也没做。我想也许你这里需要什么帮助。”  
“你真是体贴。”Gary在车启动的时候说道。  
Carra几乎笑了，如果不是他心里感觉那么糟糕的话。当然他很高兴能和Gary呆在一起，不管怎么这是值得的。仍然有一种有待解决的紧张气氛环绕着他们，不过是好的那种紧张。可以预见的那种。他可以很好地应对这个，他受不了的是另一种。  
他们一路上没说太多话，这挺好的。Carra得承认他有些累了，沉默是让人舒服的。Gary会时不时说点什么，他就微笑一下或者哼一声表示同意，有几次他甚至大笑了出来。在他和Xabi糟糕的谈话之后能真心大笑感觉不错。  
“来吧，咱们进屋，”Gary边说边停下车，“我有些有意思的东西你应该看看。”  
有一刻Carra的脑子去了不该去的地方，然后他意识到Gary并不是在和他调情。他稍微有点遗憾地把包背在肩上，跟着Gary走进门。  
“我在辖区警察局的朋友追踪到了一个Coloccini认识的人。”Gary打开灯，两人走到厨房的桌子旁，证据仍然堆放在那里。Carra找了个地方坐下，浏览这一堆东西最上面的最新的纸页。那是一个眼睛明亮，拥有甜甜的，几乎像天使一样笑容的男孩的照片，还有他被逮捕的具体信息。  
“Sergio Agüero，”他读道，“也被叫做Kun。两年前因为没交停车罚款被逮捕。”他皱起眉头，抬头看着Gary：“他怎么和Coloccini扯上关系的？”  
Gary指着Kun最后一个已知的住址：“看看这儿，朋友。他住在我们嫌疑犯的妈妈的隔壁，而且他们都来自阿根廷。”  
“那有可能是巧合。”  
“有可能，但不是。Kun在曼彻斯特很有名。”  
Carra很吃惊：“他是干什么的？罪犯？流氓？”  
Gary笑了，走到炉子边烧水：“他？不是。他是个舞者。他在一家叫Casa Azul的俱乐部的歌舞演出中表演。”  
Carra大笑起来：“什么？他？真的吗？”Gary回头冲他点点头。“他跳得好吗？”  
“我怎么会知道。我又没去过。”  
“好吧，但是这跟Coloccini有什么关系？”  
Gary走回到他旁边，在纸片中翻找着。“Coloccini是他随行人员中的一个，直到他去了利物浦，当你抓到他的时候。大概是个替补演员之类的。”  
“我的老天。”  
“是吧。”  
“这真是个可怕的想法。” Carra窃笑起来。  
“是啊，”Gary也笑了。有一瞬间他们撞到了彼此的目光，也许更久一点。然后Gary移开了眼神，重新看着他的文件。那是一张打印出来的传真，是Kun的广告，他站在舞台上，在周四到周六有演出。“我想也许咱们明天应该去拜访一下Sergio Agüero。也许他能为我们神秘的红头发姑娘提供一个名字。”  
“我喜欢你的思路，Neville。”Carra说，坐回椅子上，扬起下巴，正好形成一个角度。Gary的嘴歪了一下，好像他想笑，但是他没有。取而代之的是他向前倾，缩小他们之间的空间，嘴唇几乎要碰上。  
然后水壶响了起来，他们都跳开了，就像被校监抓到的学生。  
Gary向他笑了一下然后去拿水沏茶。Carra挫败地抱怨了一声。这样更好，他想。最好还是做点实在的工作，在他们撕扯彼此的衣服然后像发情的野兔一样浪费整个周末之前，这前景听起来真美好。另外，延迟的喜悦不正是人们喜欢的吗？  
Stevie跟他讲过一两次。耐心，Jamie。慢慢来。享受试探的过程。当你慢慢来就会好很多。他以前很讨厌这些想法，不过他现在发现这个的吸引力了。  
上帝啊，但是他想和Gary上床。他已经很久没和什么人在一起了，而距离上一段正式的关系就更久。而Gary这么轻松自在太令人恼火了，他如此放松地在厨房里走动，如此自信地说话。就好像他完全没被Carra很明显想把他带到卧室然后操地神魂颠倒这个事实干扰。几乎就像他知道这个，并且对保持这个情况完全没问题，像往常一样公事公办。  
Carra知道Gary知道自己知道他知道自己想要他。他敢肯定，通过Gary试图显得不在意地瞥向他的方式。他不是不在意。他简直太明显了。但是他也对这个沾沾自喜，在灶台边上做意大利面而不是回到Carra身边用正确的方式亲吻他。  
最终，他忍受不了了。Carra起身径直向Gary走去，他刚刚把木勺放在边上。Carra揽着Gary的腰使劲地把他拉向自己，为他轻易的配合感到高兴。  
“我想吻你，”Carra说，心脏像火车发动机一样使劲地跳着，几乎要盖过世界上其他的声音，“我一整周都想吻你。”  
Gary确实还有勇气嘲笑他，伸手捧起他的脸颊：“才过了4天，混蛋。”  
“4天太长了。而且你没有给我告别亲吻，你这个曼狗。我想要我的告别亲吻。”  
“当你再次离开的时候就会得到了。”Gary笑了，手指几乎是虔诚地滑过Carra的下颌。  
“你在挑逗我，”Carra几乎是撅着嘴说。他不想，但他就是忍不住。他从来不擅长摆扑克脸。  
“我当然在挑逗你，蠢货。我知道你是利物浦佬，但是我以为你会更聪明点。”  
Carra张嘴想抗议，但是被Gary的嘴唇打断了。突然之间，这些试探都被遗忘了，而他脑海中唯一的事就是亲吻Gary的紧急需要，把他抱得更紧，将他们的身体压在一起，忘掉其他所有的事。这是那种慢节奏的亲吻，仿佛这是一段见鬼的浪漫的经历，他们在暴风雨中碰面，在亭子里避雨，或者只有他们两人，在狂风大作的荒原上，这一类的事情。Carra没有这样亲吻过别人。从来没有，一次也没有。而现在他就在这么做，在厨房的洗手池边亲吻一个曼彻斯特人，就像他的余生将依附于此。这是世界上最美妙的感觉。  
然后Gary推开了他，用那种只发生在恋人之间的懒洋洋的亲昵，笑着捧起Carra的脸：“哦，Jamie。”  
“嗯？”他听起来很温和，试图找回呼吸的节奏。  
“现在还不是周末，Jamie。”  
Carra真的迷惑了，看着Gary的眼睛想找到什么能解释清楚这个：“什么？”  
“我不想让你误会，朋友。我说过咱们这个周末可以上床。现在才周三。”说着，Gary给了他一个迷人的、毁灭性的、可恶的笑容，然后从Carra的怀抱里挣脱出来，接着搅拌面条。  
所以就是这样了。这就是结果。用一盘意大利面来拒绝。Carra只能非常沮丧地看着Gary明目张胆地无视他，而这时一个可怕的念头冒了出来。他可能会真的爱上这个人。他不由自主地颤抖了一下，然后轻轻走开回到桌子旁边，希望这不会全都明显地表现在自己愚蠢的脸上。

晚餐挺好的。他们睡在不同的房间。当Carra最终睡着的时候，他梦到了Stevie摇晃着他的肩膀，对着他大喊“我告诉过你的！”

在去Casa Azul拜访Kun之前他们还有工作要做。  
“你那个被攻击的受害者在这儿，”Gary喝着咖啡说。  
“谁？”  
他放下杯子，指着桌上的一份文件：“你制止Coloccini殴打的那个人。昨天晚上我在警局的朋友告诉我他会到这来拜访一下。”  
Carra看着这张照片，照片上的孩子看起来有些尴尬，有两条浓眉。这是医院的照片，就在Coloccini把他打开花之后。他鼻青脸肿的，嘴唇还在流血，看起来真是糟透了。“哦对了，是他。不过他来这里干什么？我记得他住在伦敦。”  
“你可以亲自问他。来吧，拿上外套。我有他的地址。”

那个孩子Francesc Fàbregas，和几个外籍的小孩住在一间叫César & Diego破旧的小公寓里。来开门的人叫Gerard Piqué，租契上的也是他的名字。他是个身材高挑瘦长，令人印象深刻的家伙，很明显没准备好会有警察和检察官在上午10点的时候来敲门，因为他开门时只穿着拳击短裤。  
Carra和Gary都尽力不盯着看。  
“Cesc，”他冲公寓里喊道。他们可以听到从里面传来的懒洋洋的嘟囔，3个困歪歪的人探出脑袋来看到底是什么在吵闹。“起来。这儿有个警察找你。”  
20分钟之后他们坐在街角的咖啡店里，给这个孩子买了一杯拿铁。他立刻就认出了Carra，甚至想起之前在法庭上见过Gary，而他看起来没有被这个奇怪的情况干扰，愿意同他们交谈。  
“所以，这就是我为什么来曼彻斯特。”他说道，讲述了一个非常啰嗦而且充满不必要细节的故事，他早些时候在朋友的建议下搬家到曼彻斯特，想找一份更好的工作。在伦敦的一堆麻烦之后他想重新开始，但是他有了一份新工作，而他在巴塞罗那的老朋友不介意在他安顿下来之前让他一起住。  
“Cesc，”Gary就像在和一位不情愿的目击证人说话一样显得友好又同情，“你能告诉我和侦探Carragher先生那天晚上你为什么在利物浦吗？”  
“哪天晚上？”Cesc问，慢慢地眨眼。  
“你在Coloccini车里，我碰到你的那天晚上。”Carra说。  
“哦。我要去一场音乐会。”  
“音乐会？”Gary皱起眉。  
“嗯。呃，更像是…狂欢。”  
“狂欢。”Gary没什么特别反应。  
“是的。有几个朋友想去，我觉得我也应该去。”他喝了一口咖啡，鼻子上沾了一点点奶油让他笑了起来，“我就是在那儿碰到他的，Fabricio，我是说。我们有几个都认识的朋友，所以我们聊了一阵，然后他说他可以开车送我去车站。”  
“然后他就袭击了你。”  
Cesc点点头：“我都不记得我说了什么让他那么生气。他就是发作了。砰，就像爆炸了一样。就像个被点燃的炮竹。”  
Gary在餐巾纸上简单记下了什么。“你之前从来没见过他？”  
加泰罗尼亚人摇摇头：“就像我说的。就是朋友的朋友的朋友。他看起来挺好的，很…礼貌？但是突然他就开始打我。”  
“你们共同的朋友是谁？”Gary问。  
“哈？” Cesc看起来有些不解，“你是问我们都认识的人？”  
“对。我们想和Coloccini的朋友谈谈。”  
“他们是不是－” Cesc停了下来，看看Carra寻求指导，棕色的大眼睛恳求地瞪大了，“他们不会有什么麻烦对吧？”  
Carra朝他扬起了眉毛；“如果他们都是好孩子并且没犯什么错误。这样的话我们不会打扰他们的。我们只需要和最了解他的男孩儿弄清楚一些事情。”  
男孩看起来有些担忧，然后说出了一些名字，Gary把它们记在餐巾上。大部分是西班牙名字，没有他们熟悉的。  
在他们要离开的时候，Gary和Carra给了Cesc他们的名片。他笑了，拿过Gary的笔在Carra手上写下自己的新号码。“万一我还有什么能帮到你们的。”他说道，朝他们笑笑，然后实际上可以说是轻快地走出门。  
“这个孩子真是个麻烦。” Gary冲Carra摇摇头。  
“我第一次见到他的时候他比现在麻烦多了。真不敢相信他的鼻子没问题了。看起来好多了。”他低头看着自己的手，眯着眼辨认这些数字。第二个想法是，他是个灾难。  
Gary做了个鬼脸，Carra非常惊讶地看着他。  
“我觉得他对你有意思。”Gary说，听起来有点高傲，而且对此不是很高兴。  
“什么？”Carra笑了，“谁？你说Cesc？”  
“对，我是说Francesc Fàbregas。”  
Carra只是笑得更大声了。Gary十分受伤地盯着他。“上帝啊，你不是认真的吧！你疯了，Neville。”  
“他一直在对你抛媚眼。”  
“他没有。”  
“他有，Jamie。而且他走之前拉你的手的方式－”  
Carra笑得太厉害了，气喘吁吁的，“拜托了，Gary。他没有，就算他这么做了，谁在意呢？这完全无所谓，因为我没有朝他抛媚眼。”  
Gary看着他，肉眼可见地脸红了，仿佛他会发怒，膨胀甚至爆炸。  
Carra意识到Gary也许是对那个小白痴吃醋了。他停下（或者至少试着停下）大笑，胳膊搂过Gary的肩：“放松，伙计。我对他没兴趣。我都没找他要告别亲吻什么的。”  
“Jamie。”Gary低声警告道。他们在公共场合，周围都是顾客，每次Carra大笑都会吸引他们的目光。  
Carra只是冲他咧嘴笑了，向前很快地吻了他一下然后退开。“我只对你有兴趣，你这个曼狗。现在走吧。咱们还要去见Kun Agüero，我可不想错过他的演出。”

 

Jamie肯定没有错过在去Casa Azul的路上Gary不停地偷偷看他的目光。他真应该更小心一点。愚蠢啊，Gaz，真愚蠢啊。在内心深处他因为短暂的失去判断力责备自己，但是那个小加泰坏蛋很明显想对他的男人下手。  
好吧，技术上来讲Jamie不是他的男人，他们只是接过吻，甚至都没有真正地约会过，但Gary认为随着事情发展这只是时间问题。确实，他是那个提出他们应该再等等的人，但是那意味着存在他们会那么做的承诺。他会遵守诺言的。他们都有兴趣，都想要彼此。显然Jamie是他的，Gary会保证这个。  
他得承认Jamie在咖啡厅里的滑稽行为挺有趣的，他对Fàbregas的主动一笑了之，还附带给Gary一个吻。哦，光是想想就让他觉得轻飘飘的，这对他现在想找一个距离夜总会不太远的地方停车的状况可没什么好处。现在还是下午，但是这是周四，交通状况格外糟糕。他们已经沿同样的路径围着6个街区转了至少10圈了，还没找到停车的地方。  
“我恨这个见鬼的地方，”Gary嘶嘶地说，无助地看着别人抢占了他已经示意是他的车位，“就像他们完全与社会脱节了一样。他们看不懂转向灯吗？我的灯亮了！你的呢，你这个肮脏的蠢货？你看到了吗？我的灯难道没亮吗？那个女人是不是完全忽视了我？”  
“她看到了你然后无视了你，”Jamie说，被逗乐了，“然后你就气疯了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。看看你，刺都竖起来了。你脸又涨红了。”  
“我没有。”  
Jamie笑了：“你要靠边换我来开吗？”  
“要是有地方能靠边的话我现在就停在那儿。”Gary选定了另一个潜在的停车位然后打开转向灯：“别挡道，混蛋！那是我的！”  
最终，车子稳稳地停下，他们在晚秋的寒意下微微发抖，跋涉过几个街区朝俱乐部走去。  
Casa Azul因为3个原因出类拔萃。第一，这是一栋明显更新一些的建筑，钢材结构和周围环绕着的旧泥砖房形成鲜明对比。第二，俱乐部外面被粉刷成天蓝色，附近建筑的颜色完全不能和它相比，这让它即使在11月的阴云笼罩之下看起来依然光彩照人。第三，是因为这里的人。就算在下午2点半，俱乐部外的人行道也因为成群结队，充满欢声笑语的奔赴生活的人们显得生机勃勃。Casa Azul在曼彻斯特看上去就像是荒凉阴冷的大海上的一座灯塔。  
Gary一看到它就发出了厌恶的声音。Jamie只是笑了。  
“看起来挺有意思的，”他说，轻轻推了Gary一下。  
“看起来简直是个噩梦。”Gary嘟囔着，快走两步跟上。  
他们穿过拥挤的人群，那些人显然早早在那里等着想看著名的、广受喜爱的Kun一眼。有的人对这两个挤过去的人不太高兴，但是Jamie充满威胁的凝视解决了这个。Gary十分满意地笑了。Jamie回过头也冲他笑了，Gary再次觉得轻飘飘的。靠。  
他们接近大门，Jamie伸手去开门但门自己打开了，差点打到他的脸。他跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，Gary扶住他，然后两个人发现他们面前站着一个怒气冲冲的人，穿着紫色的丝质和服和配套的头巾，裸露一小块胸膛，戴着好几条金链子。他比他们俩都矮，不过这似乎并困扰他。他只是叉着腰站在那儿，像个日本卡通人物一样挡住他们进去的路。  
“抱歉先生们，但是我们现在不营业。你们得在外面等着演出开始。”他的英语非常好，中合了他轻微的西班牙口音。  
“我们不是来看演出的。”Gary说，开始担心目前的状况。  
“我们是来找－”  
“让我猜猜。你们是来找Kun的。”这个男人扬起下巴，一副了然的表情。  
“是的。”Jamie说。  
男人哼了一声：“你们品味都差不多。”Gary皱起了眉。这是什么意思？“你们得等到最后一幕结束。演出之前Kun是不见客人的。”  
“我们不是他的粉丝，如果你是指这个的话。”Gary有些尖锐地看着这个穿和服的男人。  
这时Jamie举起警徽：“我是侦探Carragher。这位是我的同事Neville先生。我们需要尽快和Agüero先生说几句话。”  
这个男人走上前眯起眼睛看着警徽：“你是从默西塞来的，”他轻蔑地说。  
“我是从默西塞来的。”Jamie冷静地回应。  
“我记得我们还在曼彻斯特呢。”  
“上帝啊－”  
“没事，Gary，我来处理。”Jamie收起他的警徽，刻意地打量这个男人。“听我说，朋友，我只有义务跟你说这么多。我是利物浦来的警察，没错，但是我还是个警察，我在调查一桩犯罪，而且我非常需要和Agüero先生谈谈。现在，要么你让我们跟他谈话，要么我的检察官朋友和我会因为妨碍调查拘留你。这儿不是利物浦，但我依然是代表法律的，伙计。现在让开点，不然我就得做点什么了。”  
Gary完全惊呆了地站在那儿，意识到Jamie有一部分是在瞎说，但又确实依靠这个。在傻乎乎地站在那儿一阵之后，他发现自己在微笑，有些飘飘然，感觉有点像个恶魔。这是在滥用职权吗？也许，但是看到Jamie这样威胁别人有点迷人。  
而另一方面，那个看门人看起来勃然大怒，大声喊叫让他们身后的人群都能听见了：“你想逮捕我？好呀，来吧。我不会抵抗的，但是在这儿，在这些人面前，我要声明我除了保护一位高尚的艺术家让他有权不被打扰之外什么都没做！”  
他们周围的观众们开始窃窃私语。Gary回头看着他们，立刻意识到他们人数上不占优势。  
“逮捕我吧！所谓的‘法律维护者’！这就是你的意思，剧本已经安排好了，是不是？你只能演你的角色，我也是！抓住我吧，就像人们抓住每一天那样！”  
Jamie脸色略为发白地看着Gary：“我连手铐都没带。”  
Gary做了个吓坏了的表情。  
“你等什么呢！抓走我呀！”  
“操，”Jamie说， Gary完全同意。在他们身后的人群随着时间的推移越发躁动和不满。  
“该死的这儿是怎么回事？”  
所有人（除了看门人）又都看着入口，一个人开门走出来。这是一个身材很高、棕色皮肤的金发男人，穿着量身定做的深色西服，温和地把看门人劝到一旁。他端着一种富有但是廉价的架子，像个爱炫耀的暴发户。Gary一看他就觉得不太顺眼。  
“哦，Harty，真是太糟糕了！”看门人叫道，立刻把自己扔到这个男人的怀里，“这些警察威胁说要抓我！”  
这个男人（“Harty”）打量了一下穿和服的人，做了个苦相。“为什么？你这次又干什么来？”  
“我什么也没干，我只式合理自卫并且保护艺术！”  
“我可不信，Zaba。现在一边去吧，我来处理。”看门人（“Zaba”）撅起嘴但服从了他，往边上走了几步，让 Gary和Jamie面对那个人。“下午好，先生们，”他伸出手说，“我是Joe Hart，这里的老板。我能为你们做些什么？”  
“我是默西塞警局的Jamie Carragher，” Jamie再次掏出警徽，然后指向Gary，“这位是我的同事，你们本地检察官办公室的人。”  
“Gary Neville，”他说，和Joe握手。  
Joe扬起眉毛：“我知道了。你们来Casa Azul有何贵干？”  
“我们需要和Sergio Agüero谈谈，”Gary说，有点失去耐心了，“和正在进行的调查有关，我们要占用他几分钟时间。”  
“好吧，”Joe说，让到一边，“我想我可以安排。”  
他身后的Zaba愤愤不平地抱怨起来：“但是Joe，亲爱的！他们对我非常粗鲁！”  
“别装腔作势了Zaba，”Joe说，将Gary和Jamie引进门，“现在做个好员工，把门锁上。今天不能再有什么意外访客了。好男孩。”  
门锁上了，他们跟着Joe Hart走进昏暗狭窄的走廊，Jamie在Gary身后，隔了半个人的距离。走廊格外的长，两边有黑色的灯引路，带他们到达一扇紧闭的华丽、精雕细刻的木质双开门前，门的两边有美丽的靛青色天鹅绒窗帘。Joe转动古旧的铜质把手，慢慢打开一扇门。  
“小心脚下，先生们。欢迎来到Casa Azul。”

 

要准确形容Casa Azul内部的样子只能用“壮观”这个词。木门背后的房间曾经是个老式的舞厅，现在被重新装修成一个富丽堂皇的迪斯科仙境。旧的黑色木结构被保留，加上了油亮的黑色和铭黄的色调，和各式绚丽的蓝色混搭在一起。有一打或者更多的迪斯科球挂在天花板上，而房间里的灯光保持冷色调。吧台在入口旁边，是那种老式框架镶有白色大理石台面的。这可能要花上一笔钱。房间中央是舞池，周围摆着桌椅，椅子的角度刚好对着在最后面的主舞台。舞台很大，足可以承载一个大型摇摆乐团，倒不是说这种乐团还有什么市场。舞池上方的天花板上是一幅《上帝创造亚当》的复制品。  
Carra简直说不出话来。他从没见过这样过分的装修，说实话这给他留下了深刻印象。而Gary看起来则好像完全不为所动。  
“请坐，各位，我们来尽量解决这个。”Joe说，带领他们走到舞台前方的一张桌子旁。3个男人坐下来，走另一个人走过来将一瓶威士忌和3个玻璃杯放在桌上，然后一阵风一样消失了。Joe看起来没被这个干扰，为他们3个倒上酒。  
Gary有些怀疑地看着他的杯子，而Carra耸耸肩喝了他的酒。  
“你们说你们想和Kun说话。”  
“对，”Gary说，“我们在调查一系列入室盗窃案，我们有理由相信Agüero先生和犯罪嫌疑人认识。我们只想问他几个简单的问题，然后我们就走。”  
Joe点点头，抿了一口酒：“我肯定他会愿意和你们谈话的。”  
“太好了。那为什么不让他过来呢？”Gary问。  
“是这样，”Joe看起来有点淘气地说，“你们来的时间不太好。我们今晚要演一出新剧，马上要开始带妆彩排了。”  
Carra朝他的杯子哼了一声：“哈？”  
“我们只需要几分钟。”Gary几乎是惊慌地说。   
“我恐怕咱们的安排非常紧张。我们在首演之前只有这一次机会整个串一遍流程。你知道，这部剧花了很多钱。要是有推迟的话我们的投资人会非常不高兴的。”  
“这不是开玩笑，Hart先生，”Gary抗议道，“这是一项非常紧急的法律程序。”  
Joe Hart从座位上站起来，居高临下地看着他们俩。Carra第一次完全感受到这个男人的高大，诚实地讲他发现自己有点被吓到了。不是说在后果方面，哦不是的。他是个警察，他可以很好地控制自己，而且他对这个有足够的理智，他知道最终他口袋里的警徽赋予他确定的权力。不过作为一个人来说？呵呵。当现实中有一个棕色皮肤的大个子正瞪着你的时候是很难保持淡定的。在Carra旁边，Gary似乎也在体验相同的感觉。Joe绕着桌子走到他们身后，于此同时所有的灯都灭了，整个房间一片黑暗。  
“我完全明白法律事务的紧急性。你们看，我自己也有一些法律的事情。我和投资人的合同上说了在新剧首演之前必须要进行一次带妆彩排。如果没有的话，那些投资人可以起诉我并关了这里。这里面投了无数的钱，先生们，我不会让这些钱受损失的。现在，如果你们注意一下舞台，我们的演出马上就开始了。”

演出开始了。演出是…好吧至少可以说是很有启发性的。在闪烁的灯光和旋转的迪斯科球间升起一阵雾，让人很难关注到被展开在舞台上的布景。Carra扭头看看Gary，他看起来同样有些不舒服。Joe站在他们身后鼓掌，笑得像个他妈的疯子。  
音乐响了起来。电吉他凄厉地哀嚎，然后是钢琴、钟鸣声和鼓点，都渐强混合成狂乱有力的迪斯科节奏。  
“我的天哪。”Gary说，声音大到所有人都能听到。  
“嘘。” Joe嘶嘶地说，跟着音乐打拍子。  
然后，从舞台的阴影中走出3个人，都裹着黑色的天鹅绒披风。在舞台上的灯亮起来的同时他们脱掉披风，3位舞者穿着相互搭配的银色亮片连体衣。在台中央，2个人身前，站着一个面熟的人，在蓝色的灯光下看起来十分美丽迷人。那是Kun。  
Carra盯着他，下巴都要掉下来了，简直不能思考。他他妈的都看到了什么？  
这是一场完整的演出，高挑黝黑的伴舞们完美地执行了编舞，旋转、扭动、拍手，同时Kun展示出了令人惊讶的能力，合着节拍做出了许多已经被遗忘的表演动作。灯光转暗，阿根廷人从舞台上消失，取而代之的是6位其他的舞者，在舞台被用椅子重新布置的时候进行幕间表演。过了一会儿，Kun重新出现，身穿黑色服装，戴着一顶礼帽，还原度很高地扮演Liza Minnelli。  
他应该瞪着他们吗？他这么做了。Carra确实张口结舌地盯着他们，而如果不是Gary拿胳膊使劲推他一下让他清醒过来，他还会盯更久。Gary朝Carra歪过身子想说点什么，Carra探过去听，但是他们被打断了，Joe Hart的手放到他们肩上，十分有效地让他们闭嘴再把他们分开。  
在另一个幕间休息之后，Zaba上台和Kun一起演了一出二重唱，Zaba扮演Sky Masterson，Kun扮演Sister Sarah Brown。他们的配合非常美妙。Carra对音乐完全不懂，但是他也能判断出他所看到听到的是高质量的表演。可以看出来，Kun绝对是个好演员，即使他只有3个观众，而且他的伴舞们也不是很糟。尽管Zaba是那么是非的人，他也演得不错。  
随着一首首精彩到足以被掌声打断的歌曲，时间飞也似地流过。这时已经到了高潮部分，音乐变成了一曲探戈。而此时的Kun也换了一件晚礼服，完成了一段令人印象深刻的舞蹈表演。之后节奏又变了，Kun和Zaba扮演Roxie和Velma，拿着令人眼花缭乱的道具冲锋枪跳踢踏舞，进行致敬百老汇和伦敦西区的演出。这出音乐剧的最后是滑稽讽刺的扇子舞和脱衣舞。Kun手持着华丽的蓝色鸵鸟毛扇子表演脱衣舞，最终只穿着装饰流苏和水钻的丁字裤。  
在Kun结束他最后的致意后，灯都亮起来，Joe热烈地为他鼓掌。Carra和 Gary对视了一下，仍然对他们看到的感到有些不安，然后也礼貌地鼓起掌。  
“太不可思议了！简直棒极了！”Joe大叫着冲到舞台前和他的明星握手，Kun穿着一件和刚才Zaba穿的相似的丝质长袍，不过还戴着跳扇子舞时的鸵鸟毛头饰。  
“我不知道，”Kun安静地说，有些害羞地垂下眼睛走下台阶穿过舞池，“我没完全合上音乐，开场的时候Nico差点踩到Micho的脚，而如果正式演出的时候他那样做的话我也许会在台上崩溃。不过我不会的，你知道为什么吗？因为我是专业的，Harty。我会做我该死的工作。我期待能有专业的水准…”   
“是的，我知道，Kun。我保证开始之前我会好好跟他们谈谈。”Joe说，拉着Kun的胳膊将他引向仍然目瞪口呆的Carra和 Gary坐的桌子。  
“给所有人背锅太累了，”Kun说着使劲抓住Joe的手臂。如果他不是这么认真的话看起来应该挺好笑的，“我对待我的工作很严肃，我希望一切都是完美的，或者至少接近完美。这要求不算过分，对不对Joey？”  
“当然不算，”他说 ，保护性地冲他笑，“交给我就好。我会交代他们，他们会上演一出这个城市从没见过的剧。现在，亲爱的－”  
“我知道我能信赖你，”Kun笑了，无视了Carra和 Gary，又大又黑的眼睛盯着Joe，“这提醒我了。在第四段舞蹈时的灯光有点问题。你能让他们把光线颜色弄得更紫一点吗？我想一旦光线好了－”  
“什么都行，”Joe笑了，然后只想桌子，Carra和 Gary耐心地坐在那儿，“但是首先，这两位先生等着要和你说话。”  
阿根廷人皱了皱鼻子，睁大眼睛痛苦地看着Joe：“这些人是谁？他们是评论家吗？我的天哪你为什么不告诉我预演会有评论？Joe！你怎么能这样！”  
Joe轻轻笑着，安抚地拍拍Kun的肩：“不是，不是，亲爱的。这是侦探Carragher和他的同事Neville先生，来自本地检察官办公室。”  
Kun眨了眨眼，然后掠过Joe快速朝桌子走去，脸上露出甜美的笑容：“你们好，我叫Kun。”两人都站起来自我介绍，然后说明了来意。  
他点点头，姿势优雅地示意他们跟着他：“来吧，咱们可以到我的化妆室来说话。我还要补妆。我希望你们不要介意我一心二用。”  
意识到他们的拜访时间肯定短不了了，Carra和Gary跟着Kun，留下Joe和伴舞们强调时间准确的重要性。  
Carra走在前面，Gary跟着他，他们来到一扇被墙上镶嵌的橡木板遮掩住的门前。门后是一条隐秘狭窄的走廊，周围有几个小房间。Kun带着他们走到左侧最后一扇门前，门上有他的名字。  
“这边走，”他说，撩起珠子门帘让他们进到他的化妆室里。这里面有种不拘一格的风格，羽毛面料的悬吊装饰，暖黄色的灯光和低矮的天花板都增强了这种效果。房间里没有椅子，取而代之的是放在地上的几个巨大的垫子。Kun用一个配了镜子的茶几代替了普通的梳妆台，茶几上摆着一大堆化妆品。他请两个人坐下，他自己则坐在镜子前。  
Carra和Gary站在那儿看了Kun一小会儿，然后坐到垫子上。这感觉有点奇怪，就好像他们闯入了另一个空间，在那里这样的情景都是稀松平常的。Carra偷偷瞥了Gary一眼，对他看上去十分疑惑，很变扭地盘着腿坐在垫子上的样子感到好笑。他得承认这几乎是迷人的。  
“我很愿意告诉你们我知道的关于我邻居的一切。自从逮捕之后可怜的Señora就伤心透了，你知道，但是犯罪总是不对的。”他边说边喷一点香水，然后开始打粉底。  
“我们有一些问题。”Gary说，看上去显然在打什么鬼主意。  
“对，”Carra加入进来，“比如你们是怎么认识的，你们是朋友，还是…”  
Kun回头看着他们，眼含笑意：“朋友？算不上。”  
“但是你认识他的妈妈。” Gary说道。  
“啊，是的。她是我的邻居。我认识周围邻里不少人呢。”  
“好吧，”Carra说，再次拿出他的记事本，“但是他以前不是在这里工作吗？跳舞？”  
Kun回过头去欣赏镜子里自己的样子：“对，如果你管他做的事叫做跳舞的话。那只是临时的。他不怎么样，依我的标准看。”  
“我明白了。”  
“你其他的伴舞呢？他们跟他是朋友吗？”Gary问。  
“嗯，不算是，”Kun说，描着眉毛，“我不确定你们是否知道，但是我是专业的，并且我希望和我一起工作的人同样如此。Fabricio Coloccini做不到一个专业舞者的标准，而且你们知道他有多高。我们这里的人都很擅长自己的工作。我们是艺术家；我们表演。我们是靠这个赚钱的。如果你不能按时出现，没有节奏感，不愿意自己排练，不管怎么样，那你就不能到我的舞台上来。”  
“所以他因为表演糟糕被开除了？”  
Kun笑了：“不是。Joe Hart对他的员工太好了。哪怕Fabricio在所有方面都糟透了他也不会解雇Fabricio。对Zaba的ex也是一样。那个家伙在吧台后面工作了几个月连一杯雪莉酒都调不出来。听着，Fabricio擅长一件事：偷东西。问问Micho。有天晚上他的手机被偷了，然后关店之后Harty在Fabricio的柜子里找到了。他是因为盗窃被开除的，当场被抓到。他为此可花了不少时间。”  
Gary扬起眉毛：“没人报警？”  
“这里的警察还是越少越好，”Kun回头笑着对Carra说，“无意冒犯，先生。”  
Carra做了个鬼脸，然后看着Gary，他正仔细地盯着自己。Carra对他露出了一个笑容。  
“好吧，”Gary仍然看着Carra说，“你知道他还有什么伙伴吗？也许Fabricio的哪位朋友会愿意和我们谈谈？”  
Kun摇摇头：“抱歉，但是我想不到了。我帮过他忙，你知道，我给了他这里的工作，因为我很喜欢他的妈妈，这位女士是个好邻居，但是Fabricio不像我们。他不是我愿意了解，愿意交朋友的人。不过你们可以问问其他人，像Zaba，Nico和Micho。也许他们比我知道的多一点，但是我不确定。”  
这有点令人失望，他们感谢Kun的时间，之后又找其他的舞者确认了整个故事，做了点笔记，给他们名片，一遍遍要求他们如果有任何相关的信息一定要联系自己。在简短的交谈并且和Joe Hart表达歉意之后，他们最终可以走了。  
而对Gary来说这一点都不早。外面的人数膨胀到可笑的地步，都挤在那儿想看演出。在他们穿过人群的时候，Gary的耐心到了极限。  
“这里是警察，该死的别挡道！”他大叫道，抓着Carra的胳膊拉着他挤过人堆。Carra一边懒散地挥舞他的警徽，喊道抱歉，这是紧急事务，一遍跌跌撞撞地跟着他。  
终于当他们到达一个街区以外时Gary放慢了速度，Carra拖着他让他慢下来，停在一个街角处。“冷静，Gary，”他半是关心半是好笑地说，“没事了。”  
“真是见鬼的浪费时间。”Gary嘶嘶地说，猛地拉着Carra转过街角，“我们和这个蠢货浪费了几个小时，什么也没得到。我们比周六时一点也没有更接近找到Coloccini的问题。”  
最后Carra摆脱了Gary，这让他停下来回头看着他：“别傻了。这不是浪费时间，”Carra说。他对他伸出一根手指，然后点点他的胸膛， Gary眨了眨眼，“你从Cesc那里得到了半打名字，不是吗？”  
Gary皱了一下眉头，然后耸耸肩。“是的，怎么了？”然后他想起来Cesc给他的名字是Coloccini已知的伙伴。“哦。”  
“而我有俱乐部的人提供的一些名字，这些值得花点时间看一看。”Carra收回手放到口袋里，“看，我们没能在第一个地方就找到我们想要的，但是这不意味着现在就要扔掉这些线索了。这只是说明我们要再好好检查它们。”  
Gary叹了口气：“别以为我不知道这个。我知道怎么解析证据，Jamie。”  
“所以我们来重新分析目前有的东西吧。”他保持着扑克脸，Gary犹豫了一下。“来吧。咱们可以在早晨重新开始。咱们回家吧。”  
“家？” Gary挑着眉毛说，终于找到机会回击了，“如果这是你的感觉，Jamie…”  
“哦，杀了我吧，”Carra没什么威胁力地低吼道。  
Gary摇摇头，眼里闪着恶魔一样的光，享受着提醒Carra的好机会：“还不是周末，朋友。”  
“靠。”Carra笑了。“现在是周四下午5点多。天地见证只有几十个小时周末就开始了。我得到了一个可以上床的保证。”  
“如果你这么说的话，”Gary说，也把手收进口袋里，“你最好准备好给我买晚饭。我现在警告你，我可不是个便宜的约会。”  
“我从来也没那么猜。”Carra笑着说，胳膊搭上Gary的肩膀，慢慢让手下滑到Gary右侧的臀部上。他看着Gary，得到了一个带有嘲讽意味的鼓励。  
“咱们叫外卖吧。” Gary在他们走回他的车时决定道。一路上他们的头都靠在一起。

 

他们吃了晚饭，又喝了点东西，事情就是这么严重起来的。Gary把Carra压在沙发上，亲吻他的脖子，两人的手胡乱地撕扯着衣服，疯狂地想在不离开彼此的条件下脱掉它们。他们都发出低沉的咕噜声，向对方嘟囔着急迫继续的请求，满意赞同的低吼这类鼓励和爱慕的话语，仿佛他们是青少年一样，害怕会被不赞成的家长们在沙发上抓住。而他们尝试亲吻和啃咬对方，但避免掉下沙发或者把茶几上的玻璃杯打到地上的方式，渲染了这种气氛。  
Gary衬衫的扣子都解开了，而Carra的向上掀起来，皮带松着，就在两人都衣衫不整的时候Gary突然起身离开。Carra做了个鬼脸，但当Gary拉着他的手把他也拽起来，带他走过客厅向自己的卧室时他放肆的笑了。“来吧。这边走。”  
他之前从没进过Gary的房间，不过他可以等一会儿再仔细看看。一路上他都忙着脱掉衬衫解开裤子，完全注意不到装修和设计布局。他只能想一件事：Gary。他想做爱，哦他真的想，但如果他可以就这样紧贴着这个人，抱着他，亲吻他，闻到他的气息，他愿意放弃那个。放弃一切。这都没关系。他只是渴望靠近这个男人。  
即使Gary发现了Carra害了多么严重的相思病，他也没有说出来。他只是笑了，抚摸着Carra的脸颊，把他带到床边然后温柔地将他推到在床上。  
Carra抬头看着他，浅浅地呼吸。“哦，操，Gary。”  
Gary像是看夹子里的老鼠一样看着Carra，朝他露出笑容。他爬上床，撑在Carra上方，然后俯身来吻他。Carra预期的是粗旷的，野蛮的，原始的，专横的。但他没有得到这些。他感受到的是温暖，轻柔，喜爱之情。他得到的是Gary贴着他的嘴唇心不在焉地咕哝，同时他的手向下滑进Carra内裤的裤腰，手指缓慢地缠绕上他的阴茎。  
Carra呻吟了一声。Gary轻笑着，亲吻他的下巴，咬了一下。“你喜欢那个，Jamie？”  
“靠，是的，”Carra说，他们的目光相遇了。Gary的表情变了，不是变得沉重，而是更加严肃，他实验性地抚摸了几下Carra的老二。Carra倒吸了一口气：“感觉不错。”  
“很好，”Gary轻轻地说，更加轻柔地抚摸他，手松开些。然后他离开一点，带着Carra一起挪动身体，让他们最终面对面侧躺，勃起隔着薄薄的织物磨蹭着。Carra在和诱惑作斗争，努力不要失去控制对他发情。“你想让我做什么？含着你？给你撸一管？或者你想－”  
一阵刺耳的声音传过房间，那是地板上的手机铃声的难听的电子声。他们都首先看着对方，然后看向声音源头。Carra的裤子。  
“我的手机，”他说，再次迎上Gary的眼神，“无视它。”  
Gary同意地哼了一声，然后他们立刻再次接吻。这一次Carra掌握了主动权，他对耐心和长久的等待感到疲倦了。他把Gary推到仰卧的姿势，爬到他上方，享受Gary发出的满足的声音。  
“我想上你，”Carra声音有些沙哑地说。他几乎认不出自己的声音了，“我可以吗？”  
Gary抬头用他又大又黑的眼睛看着他，那双眼睛能让Carra迷失在其中。他慢慢地点头：“是的。”  
Carra觉得自己可能是听错了或者产生了幻觉，他做了个苦相。肯定没这么简单。在那些无休止的逗弄和调情之后，很明显Gary没有想更进一步。不是说Carra不想继续，但他以为还要再拖延一阵。他低头看着Gary，Gary伸展四肢躺在他身下，向猫一样伸出手臂抚摸他的后背示意他向前，如此绝望而迫切地引诱他靠近，终于Carra意识到也许Gary很想要这个。Carra理解了然后笑起来：“是的？什么是的？”  
Gary在他身下摇摇头，翻了个白眼。他起身温柔地抚弄Carra的头发：“是的，我想让你上我，混蛋。”  
“你想让我什么？”他逗弄地挑起眉毛。  
这一刻Gary没有瞎闹。他在下面扭动着身体，狡诈地看着Carra。不幸的是Carra压住了他。“我想让你。上我。”  
“我想你是这么说的。不用求我，”Carra骄傲地微笑着说。  
“你觉得我会求你？”Gary抗议着，不敢相信地嘲笑道，“你得知道这个，朋友，我从来没有求别人和我上床，”然后他几乎是甜甜地笑了，“不像其他人，名字我就不提了。”  
“哦，你可真粗鲁。”Carra低吼着，在Gary大笑的时候啃咬他耳朵下面的脖子，笑声慢慢变成迫切、愉快的喘息。  
“别停下，”Gary恳求他。  
“我不会的，”Carra低语地回答，对自己十分满意，“我要留个痕迹。这样所有人都知道我对你做了什么。他们都会知道你是我的。”  
“好。”Gary说，他的手划过Carra的后背。他的指甲没有长到能划伤他的地步，但他的手指用力向下摁，足够留下浅浅的印子，来回敬咬他的Carra。  
Carra的手马上就要伸到Gary的内裤里了，然而那个讨厌的电子合成音乐又响了起来。他有点被这个声音吓到，猛地扭头瞪着自己的裤子：“上帝啊。”  
“忘了这个。”Gary说，捧着他的下巴夺回他的注意力。他探头向前，在Carra的脸上细细地亲吻着，留下一条唾液的痕迹。  
“有可能是什么重要的事，”他嘟囔着，最终被Gary的吻拉了回来。这个男人的嘴唇就是他的终结，他意识到。他的嘴可能就足以让Carra忘记一切，他觉得这样也完全没问题。  
但是手机再次响了起来，这次Carra知道他得接电话了。他坐起来，留Gary在那儿用胳膊撑起身体怒视着他撅着嘴抗议：“Jamie。”  
“就一下，亲爱的，我得看看。”Gary叹了口气，而Carra没来得及注意到自己说了什么，“哦操，是Pepe。”  
“谁是Pepe？”  
“我的搭档。”  
“不能等吗？”Gary问，不耐烦地晃动着脚。  
“他没事不会给我打电话的，”Carra说，“不会在这个时候。稍等一下，就一分钟。”  
Gary气恼地重重躺回床上，Carra打开手机。  
“你好？”他说，没有回音，他疑惑地揉揉脸，然后意识到他没及时接电话。他抱怨了一声，摁着手机键盘，回头看Gary，“我保证不会超过1分钟。”  
Gary扬起眉毛歪着下巴所以他能看到旁边桌上的表：“我给你记着时。”  
Carra坐到床边，Pepe一接电话他就开始快速的讲话。他只是一遍遍重复一些简单的词：“嗯。是的。没有。好的。好吧。哦。哦。我不知道。靠。好吧。不。我不知道，昨天？好吧。嗯。”  
他在说话的时候Gary有一点焦躁不安，他又坐起来，盯着Carra的背看了一会儿，然后挪到他身后，胳膊环住他，将嘴唇压在他裸露的皮肤上。他起初颤抖了一下，扭头看着Gary，嘴唇弯起差不多形成一个微笑。他们对视着，Gary也笑了，对着Carra的背呼气。他最后亲了Carra一下，然后将脸埋在他的肩膀上。Carra叹了口气，在他的怀里放松下来，继续讲电话。  
“好吧。对。对。好。什么？不？你他妈的是我这边的。什么？你他妈的是不是我这边的？什么？是的？好吧。操。好吧。好吧。是。是。不。我不知道。不。我不知道。对。什么？什么？哦，大概，一小时？嗯。也许吧。好吧。好吧。对。好吧。拜拜。嗯。再见。”  
他挂了电话，用力把它扔回衣服堆里：“操！”  
“怎么了？”Gary问，手指在Carra的头发里穿梭。  
“我得走了。”  
Gary立刻停下了动作：“你是什么意思？”  
Carra抬起下巴来更好地看着他：“那边找到了一具尸体。他们叫Pepe去了，暂停了他的陪产假，让他半夜出去。他是我的搭档，所以…”  
“所以你得走了，”Gary说，听起来几乎是不带感情的。  
“我当然得走了，Gary，这是我的工作。这是我要做的。”  
“好吧，”他说，抽身出来，“所以你要坐火车。”  
“应该是，嗯。也许需要载我去车站。当然除非你不想的话。”  
“别傻了，朋友。我会送你去的。”不过Gary翻身躺回床上，打了个哈欠。  
Carra盯着他看了超过1分钟，在心里默默诅咒这个该死的时间，同时欣赏他不得不离开的景象。上帝啊，他们已经如此接近了。如此接近。而现在他们还要等到谁知道会在什么时候的下一次见面。有时候这就是不公平的，但是，这就是生活，他也知道。他选择了作为侦探的生活和责任。他获得了满足感，在他知道他在做重要的事情，惩恶扬善，在这个某种意义上可以说是无情的世界上扮演一个被迫切需要的道德使者的角色的时候。而作为牺牲他要放弃一些自私的事情，面对人性最丑陋的部分，一个人究竟可以坏到什么程度。而有时候他会想，他为了成为一名警察，为了做出一次正确的逮捕，见证正义得到申张所带来的平静感而付出一些条件是否值得。为什么他就要放弃假期，放弃生活中快乐的部分就为了去看那些冰冷的尸体和破碎的灵魂？  
有的时候（不经常，但有的时候）这让他对人产生了厌恶，让他纳闷为什么有人还为此努力。为什么要和这个世界交流呢，为什么夫妻会互相残杀，朋友之间相互攻击，小孩被神经病绑架，还有其他的。他目睹了足够多的鲜血，折磨，痛苦，他完全明白有的人也许只想对此充耳不闻，抽身离开。当然，他自己不是那样的。问题是，他有些太在意了。不是说他会真的让自己受伤，而是他看到了坏人能做到什么，他想阻止他们。每个人都经历过怀疑的时刻。Carra差不多每年都会有这样的时刻，当一个案子特别糟糕，当那些细节格外的恐怖严肃的时候。但是之后他会记起他可以工作让这些变好。大部分人都不能走进一个犯罪现场，走过血腥的场面，审视证据，安抚幸存者，追踪罪犯，还不会失去他们的理智。这是很大的工作量，而他可以做到，所以他必须去做。  
他要权衡他所做出的牺牲。有时他开玩笑地想，他更多参与正义，他就更多允许自己消遣。花72小时调查一桩恐怖谋杀？嗯，如果他想，他值得放松一下玩儿一阵Xbox。或者开车到曼彻斯特，和这个讨厌的（棒极了的）曼彻斯特混蛋混在一起，趴在他的床上，逗弄调戏他一段时间。  
上帝啊，但是他为什么不能留下呢？也许再一小时…他看着Gary，他们对视着，都沉默着，没人说话。一小时。然后他就上火车然后－  
不行。  
Carra站起来去穿衣服。“来吧，伙计。我得走了。”

Gary的车停在车站附近，他们在车里坐了几分钟。他们中间盘旋着紧张的气氛，不是尴尬，比那个更让人感到后悔，就像他们或许都有点害怕，害怕之后会发生什么，仿佛当Carra打开车门下车时咒语就会被打破，他们之间发生的一切会一下子消失掉，而剩下空虚，憔悴，没人要的两人。Carra坐在那儿，包放在腿上，调整着背包上的带子好像那对生命或死亡很重要。Gary坐在他旁边，故意不看着他。在他们之间，除霜器响了起来，嗡嗡作响的机械声提供了一个从其他东西分心的好机会。  
“这个坏了，”Carra指着被过度使用的风扇说。  
“嗯。我得把它拿去修了。”  
“如果你愿意我可以看看。”  
Gary几乎笑出声来，努力控制只露出一个笑容：“什么，你还是个电工？”  
“稍微懂一点。下次我来的时候，我帮你修理这个。”  
“骗子，Jamie，想要让我印象深刻。”  
“我没说谎，”他说，拉上背包的拉链，直视着Gary，“我不会对你说谎的。”  
“好吧。你觉得我什么时候会再见到你？”Gary问，手仍然扶着方向盘，看着前方。  
“我不知道，这取决于－”  
“是啊，我知道。”  
“当我能的时候我会打给你。”Carra说，好像这能补偿什么。事实是，他不知道会发生什么，也不知道要花多长时间。他越快开始工作，就能越快解决它。如果他有空闲时间，如果事情像他预想的发展，也许他能在1、2天内解决，但是…他可从不在向谋杀案这样不可预测的事情上赌钱。  
“好吧。”Gary说。  
“如果几天之内你没有收到我的消息，不要觉得我在躲避你。”Carra看着Gary说，“因为我没有，也不会那样。只是－”  
“我知道是怎么回事，” Gary说，拿眼角看着他，“我会在这里。你有我的号码。”  
“嗯，”Carra皱起眉，“嘿，继续查Coloccini的案子，好吗？看看你在那些名字里能不能发现什么，当我能的时候我会和你谈谈那个。”  
他点点头扭头看着Carra：“好运。”  
“嗯，谢谢。” Carra说着打开车门。他半个身子已经出去了，但他又想了一下，回身到车里，身子探过座椅迅速地吻了Gary一下，然后再次出去，沿着人行道走向车站。

 

当Carra到达利物浦车站的时候，他还带着背包。Pepe在大厅里见到他，在他们一起朝Daniel Agger的办公室走去的时候递给他一杯咖啡。  
“超过一小时了，”Pepe说，摁下电梯的按钮。  
“嗯，是啊，时间不太方便。”Carra抱怨道。  
“你到底去曼彻斯特干什么了？”他问，而他嘴角上扬的方式告诉Carra他已经完全知道答案了。  
Carra翻了个白眼：“现在一个人都不能有点隐私了吗？”  
“不能。怎么样啊？”电梯停下，门打开了。  
“我不知道，”Carra说，走到一边让电梯里的人先出来。  
“你不知道？”Pepe扬起一条眉毛，跟着他走进电梯。  
“有可能很好，但是在我能发现结果之前你给我打电话了。”  
在门关上的同时，Pepe的笑声回荡在镀铬的墙板间：“那太棒了。完美的卡点。”  
“滚。”  
“哈！”  
“你对这个太兴奋了，”Carra叹息着，靠在墙上，“你不是应该因为你的陪产假取消手忙脚乱吗？”  
“并没有，”Pepe笑了，“我只是回到了正轨上。Yolanda会料理好一切的。”  
“看在你的份上我希望这是真的。”  
“是啊，我也这么希望。”  
门打开了，他们朝Agger的办公室走过去，在外面停顿了一下。Pepe递给Carra一份文件，里面是一些犯罪现场的照片。  
“一个司机发现了她，在大概11点报案。看起来这个工作转交给我了。”  
Carra一张一张仔细看着照片：“你照的？”  
Pepe点点头：“我刚刚从现场回来。工作人员还在那儿，做点采集工作。太阳出来之后我会再回去，看看还有没有什么，不过我不抱太大希望。那块地方交通来往太多了。就算凶手留下了什么也早就不见了。”  
他再次翻看这些在恐怖的现场拍下的照片。受害者是一位年轻女人，手脚被塑料束缚带绑着，嘴里塞着一块破布，长长的红发中混着树叶和细枝，脸上沾满污垢，躺在道路的一侧。她的眼睛是闭着的，衣服也完好。要不是看到她皮肤上变色的污点，她看起来就像是在沉睡。  
“死因是什么？”Carra抬头看着他的搭档问道。  
“脑袋后面挨了一枪。”  
“是一次处决。”  
“看上去是这样。我相信Dagger还有话要说。”Pepe敲敲门，然后他们等待着，等到门里传来一声压低的肯定让他们进去。  
“你有什么要告诉我们的？”Pepe问。他和Carra走到桌子边上加入Agger，初步检测结果的照片证据摆在那里。那是更多那个女人的照片，对她衣物的拍摄。  
“目前还没有什么，你差不多都知道了。后脑勺上的一个枪击伤口，没有其他受伤的痕迹。当然，有可能有更多，当我能验尸的时候。我会关注毒药检测，不过我想你们可能想先看看这个。”Agger拿起一张小的塑料卡片，“在她的口袋里找到的。看看。”  
塑料外壳里面装着一张有她的照片，名字，地址的身份证。Carra举起它，稍微眯起眼睛。他发誓他在哪里见过她的脸，或者也许是见过有谁长得像她。  
“怎么了，Carra？”Pepe问，越过他的肩膀仔细看着。  
“没事，”他说，“只是她看着有点眼熟。不过想不起来了。”  
“我已经把复印件发给你们了，”Agger说，“身份已经确认了。她有案底，一年前因为盗窃被捕，但是得到了辩护。”  
Pepe皱起眉头，然后从口袋里拿出手机：“她的地址就在附近。我会申请，咱们会拿到搜查授权令然后检查那里。那很可能是我们的凶杀现场。”  
Carra点点头：“得快一点，咱们没时间可以浪费了。”然后他看着Daniel，“我们不打扰你了，Dan。有什么发现立刻打给我们。”  
Dan笑了，从桌子旁站起身，准备好回到停尸房：“我会的。”

Gary一回到家就冲了个冷水澡，然后他尽全力尝试让Jamie Carragher离开他的脑海。这有点难，几乎是不可能的，真的，但是他得让自己的脑子回到正轨。他们不应该混到一起。他不应该让事情这么失去控制。他想要，该死的他想要，但是有太多工作要做了。  
他刷牙的时候注意到了脖子上的青紫色的痕迹，而他不能自已地咧嘴笑了。慢慢来，表现得像个见鬼的专业人士真是够了。他的自我控制力去哪儿了？他的骄傲，他要做好自己工作的决心呢，在他试着和一个侦探上床之前？他叹了口气，犹豫地触碰着那块青紫：“该死的，Jamie。”  
他半心半意地考虑着用个绷带之类的东西藏起它，然后觉得那样可能会让这看起来更加明显于是放弃了。他转天出去的时候需要戴个围巾什么的。  
在一上午辗转反侧的糟糕睡眠之后，他在周五早晨10点左右醒过来，先清理了客厅里被他们遗忘的剩下的晚餐，然后坐在厨房里，喝着茶，查看Francesc Fàbregas提供的名字。这些都被说是Fabricio Coloccini已知的朋友，而结果是它们都是基于伦敦说的。Gary坐在厨房的桌子边浏览着这些名字。  
在向本地警察局请求了一些帮助，并以防万一，检查了每个人的背景情况之后，Gary得到了像他回答过的一样多的模糊不清的结果。他们中有的人还只是孩子，伦敦来的小混混，那种会打架，但是基本无害的类型。其中一个人有违章停车的记录，另一个人因为游手好闲受过传唤。这些都是琐碎、微不足道而毫无意义的细节。没有人有过什么纪录显示他有可能和Coloccini有关系，出了以前曾经和他喝过两杯。只除了一个人…  
有一个人，曾经因为人身侵犯、公开恐吓和流氓行为被捕过几次。在Cesc提供的半打名字中这个人作为真正搞破坏的恶棍脱颖而出。Gary看着他在警察局的朋友发过来的照片，照片上的人带着轻蔑，怒气冲冲，有一双有些眼熟的黑眼睛。  
这个人会是线索吗？也许，但这不完全有道理。他现在按照Coloccini一定有一个同伙的假设调查，因为有个姑娘带着被偷的东西去了典当行，但是除了这个他还有什么证据呢？他和Jamie掉进了一个巨大的兔子洞，追在Cesc和Kun身后，浪费了一整天，为了什么？他们并没有更加接近解决问题，而与此同时他办公室的表还在走呢。如果他不能带来能让Coloccini进监狱的证据，那可就要付出一些代价了，而他可能不会和检察官办公室继续合作很久了。这个念头让他感到有点恶心。  
他的手机响起来，让他从思考中回过神来。是他的上司的来电。在他接听的时候，一丝恐惧笼罩在他的心头。

 

他们等了了难以忍受的整整4个小时才拿到搜查令。4个小时。Carra简直想要打人了，他很生气。那些官员难道不知道及时检查受害者的住址对解决一桩犯罪来说的重要性吗？  
“放松，Carra，”Pepe在他们开车去她的住址时说道，“我们现在拿到这个了。不会有问题的。”  
Carra只是叹了口气，坐回副驾驶的位置，闭上眼睛。过了一小会儿他被口袋里手机震动的声音吵醒了。  
“老天，这个铃声真烦人。”Pepe皱起了眉头。  
“我知道，”他说，看着显示屏，“靠，是Gary。”  
“Gary是谁？”  
“那个检察官。”  
Pepe的脸亮了：“昨天晚上跟你在床上的那个曼彻斯特人！哈哈！继续，接电话呀，情种。”  
Carra脸红了：“不。”  
“哦，拜托，Carra。无视我。假装我不在这。”  
他嘟囔着抱怨了一下然后做了决定，你猜怎么着，让Pepe见鬼去吧。他要接电话。然后他就这么做了：“你好？”  
“你好，是我。”  
“嗯。我现在不太－”  
“我知道。听着，Jamie，我知道你在忙，但是有事情发生了。”  
他紧锁着眉头，并在Pepe狡诈地看着他的时候怒目而视：“什么事？”  
“是Coloccini那个案子的法官。我们现在有一个确定的限期了。周一晚上。如果到那个时候我们还不能提供新的证据，他就会从这个案子中全身而退。”Gary听起来有点惊慌，就像他2周以前在法院时那样疲惫。  
Carra低下了头。他要怎么办呢？赶回到曼彻斯特去挽回一点时间？忘掉在Agger桌子上那个可怜的死掉的女孩，然后他就可以到曼彻斯特去和Gary玩儿侦探游戏了？他的一部分可能想要这么做，也许，但他比这个更好。他有一份宣誓了的责任要负担，而他不打算背叛自己的警徽。他不会为了任何人那么做，即使是Gary Neville。  
“我现在帮不了你，”他静静地说，希望Pepe没有注意到他的话，“抱歉。”  
“我明白，但是－”  
“不，你没在听。这不是‘但是’的事，Gary。这里有一起谋杀。解决谋杀案是我要做的。我要保护我的城市，做我的工作。关于这个盗窃案我不能再帮你了。你得自己解决它，或者让你的曼彻斯特朋友来帮你。” Gary想要说些什么，但是Carra再次打断了他，“Gary。我不在意这个Coloccini的案子。你不明白吗？世界上还有比一个愚蠢的小偷和他该死的朋友更重要的事情。现在我不会再在那上面浪费时间了，利物浦还有个杀人凶手呢！”  
“是的，但是－”  
“不！够了！自己解决吧。我现在得挂了。”Carra低声吼道。一秒之后他顿了一下，很快地加上，“我之后再打给你。”  
然后他挂了电话，扭过头，Pepe正目瞪口呆盯着他。“难怪你这么多年都是单身狗。你真是个蠢货。”  
Carra感到实实在在被冒犯了：“我不是。他只是－”  
“你把他骂走了。你意识到了，对吗？因为什么呢？因为他想让你帮他？”Pepe摇摇头，“我爱你，伙计，但你真是个难搞的人。”Carra没说话，所以Pepe把这看作是让他继续的信号，“我以为你喜欢这一个。”  
“我是喜欢他。”  
“那就对他好一点。”Pepe在他们停在受害者的公寓附近的车位时叹气说，“他需要帮助，而他打给了你。你他妈的为什么因为这个吼他呢？把这个看作是称赞，你这混蛋！”  
“你演讲结束了吗，Pepe教授？”  
“可能没有，等我们解决了里面的事我再继续，我向你保证，Jamie，关于爱你还有太多要学的，这真可笑。”  
“哦哈哈。”Carra不示弱地看着他。  
Pepe冲着他，完全面无表情：“我在笑吗？”  
Carra眨眨眼：“没有。”  
“那是因为这不好笑。”Pepe熄了火下车，砰地一声关上车门，将他留在一种沮丧、沉默的气氛中。

第一眼看上去，这间公寓窄小但是很整洁，有2间卧室和一间舒适的小厨房，还有褪色的旧地毯。Carra注意到了房间里淡淡的烟草味，尽管屋子里没有任何装有烟头的烟灰缸或可乐罐。他不确定自己期待的是什么，也许是一个被洗劫破坏过的地方，但这里却是有些怪异的宁静，惊人的平凡。  
嗯，直到他们走到卫生间。他探头进去，猛地抽了一口气。鲜血溅到了贴瓷砖的墙上，浸血的纸巾被扔在浴缸里。仓促清理的标志。打斗的痕迹。“Pepe，这里。我们需要鉴识科的人，就现在。”  
Pepe在他身后出现，不赞成地咕哝着：“看起来我们找到谋杀现场了。我会叫他们，让他们过来。”  
Carra点点头关上门，回去检查第二间卧室。门关得很紧，不好推开，就像有什么大障碍锁住了它。Carra皱了皱眉，猛地用力推了一下门，门开了，挡住它的东西稀里哗啦地倒在地上。“这踏马…”  
客厅里，Pepe正在打电话。Carra看了他一眼，然后把门打开更大，走进房间。最后一丝朝阳透过落地窗的窗帘射进房间，在屋子里映射出古怪的阴影，这让那些稀奇古怪的收藏品们看上去更加不对劲了。他打开灯，眯着眼睛试图确认他他妈的都看到了什么。  
超过一打的电视机，杂乱无章地高高堆在角落里。大概有20台游戏机，被随意地扔在边上。还有不少立体声音响，差不多30台台式电脑，以及更多的笔记本电脑。  
Carra不敢相信他看到了什么，但是吸引了他的注意的是最初挡住他路的物品。就在门背后，在这堆高科技的东西之后放着一个巨大、闪亮的银色烧烤架。  
这个击中了他。他知道了为什么受害者看起来眼熟。除了没有皱纹，她看起来就是那位典当行主人的见鬼的年轻版本。  
“她就是那个红头发。”他几乎说不出话来，摇摇晃晃地走出房间：“是她！”  
“怎么回事？”Pepe问，把手机放回口袋，“怎么了，Carra？别告诉我你发现了比那个卫生间更糟糕的。”  
他摇摇头，快速摇晃着Pepe的肩膀：“我找到了她。”  
Pepe脸白了：“另一具尸体？哦，操－”  
“不是不是。她是Coloccini的同伙。这是他们放赃物的地方。”  
“等一下，你说跟你和你的人调查的那个案子有关？曼彻斯特的盗窃案？”  
他点点头：“我们的受害者是其中的一环。我知道她看起来眼熟，Pepe，我就知道。那里的那个房间放着所有被偷了的东西。看看。那里放着那个该死的烧烤架。他们把东西带到这里，放着，然后去当掉。”  
而Pepe，在他的角度来说，好像没有被说服：“这是个跳跃，你知道。你怎么知道那些是被偷了的东西，Carra？你怎么知道那也许只是她－”  
“能给我一个合理的理由解释一位女人为什么在自己的公寓里放着烧烤架吗？如果你说是因为这里倒霉的天气，那么告诉我为什么她屋子里有30台见鬼的电脑。还有15台电视机，还有12台Xbox。拜托，Pepe。没人需要12台Xbox，没有人。”  
“接受你的意见，”Pepe说，“所以你真的觉得这和那件盗窃案有关？”  
Carra咬着嘴唇，再次点头：“是的，我真的这么觉得。”  
Pepe看着他身后微敞的门：“哦，这变得更复杂了，不是吗。”  
他叹了口气，伸手到口袋里拿手机。是啊，确实。

 

Gary不确定他是愤怒更多还是受侮辱更多。或许他只是总体上对整件事都有点生气。他没有期望Jamie会跑回他这里之类的，他不傻。他只想要一点点引导，也许就一句鼓励。而他所得到的是对他做出的努力的斥责。就是这个，还有他脖子上好像正隐隐作痛的伤痕。混蛋。  
不过，这没关系。反正，谁需要Jamie Carragher呢？肯定不是他。他可能并不从事侦探这个职业，但他不是傻瓜。他可以自己厘清这个案子。不论如何，这是没有Jamie的介入时他要做的。他不是傻瓜。他可以自己解决。为了证明这个，他把手机关成静音扔过房间，并在它掉到沙发上然后砰地一声摔到地上时十分满意地笑了。  
对了，那么，他进行到哪里了？他刚准备走回厨房那一堆名字前面，这时前门响起了敲门声。他回头看着门，没预料到会有人来，敲门声又响了。  
“有人在家吗？”传来一个压抑的声音，“Neville先生？你好？你在家吗？”  
Gary皱起了眉头，立刻认出了这个声音。他握住门拉手，一言不发地慢慢将门打开，面对着Kun的脸。  
或者说，面对着Kun的墨镜。阿根廷人的脸被一副过大的黑色太阳镜遮住，一条围在他脑袋上的颜色斑马条纹的围巾将他藏得更好了。他穿着厚呢大衣，肩膀处在滴水，曼彻斯特11月的毛毛雨想必尽了全力给哪怕是最热烈的地方泼冷水。Kun冲他笑了，是那种故作深情的谄媚的假笑，通常会让Gary发疯。然而他发现自己抑制不住地也露出了笑容。  
“哦感谢上帝你在家，Neville先生，”Kun说，双手紧紧握在一起，“我需要马上和你谈谈。”  
Gary畏缩了一下：“你确定不能等等吗？”  
Kun摇摇头：“这很重要。我能进去说吗？”   
有一点点机会这是很重要的，于是Gary觉得他最好让这个人进来。而Kun Agüero就是这样进到了他的客厅里，和他一起喝茶，在Gary在他的电脑上匆忙记下一些细节的时候讲述了一个令人困惑而不同寻常的故事。  
“就在我走出大楼的时候，我被搭讪了！”Kun垂头丧气地坐在沙发上，用一张纸巾抹眼睛，但完全没打算摘掉墨镜，“一个男人拦住了我。他把我拉进拉他的车里，他说他会让人再也不能看到我的演出。”  
“你报警了吗？”Gary问，有些疑惑。为什么会有人去袭击Kun呢？Kun是无害的。确实有一点不切实际，非常想博得所有人的关注，但是他完全没什么用。怠慢他有什么好处呢？  
Kun摇摇头：“哦不，我不能那么做。我不能去报警。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“因为那就是这群人找上我的原因。因为我和侦探Carragher先生说过话。” Kun看上去如此伤心丧气，他甚至让Gary心酸了一小下，“我不能去报警，所以我就来这里了。”  
他不想这么结束这个话题，但是这引起了另一串问题：“这提醒我了，Kun，你是怎么找到我的公寓的？我的名片上并没有…”  
Kun抬起头，有点腼腆地笑了：“我谷歌了你。事实上，2次。”  
“好吧。”  
“我觉得我在这里会安全的。”  
“你会的，但是你能解释一下为什么和检察官说话会比和警察说话更好吗？”  
“他特别提到了警察。”他有些抗拒地坐直了，“你不相信我，是不是。我保证我没向你说谎。”  
“我不是这个意思，Kun。”Gary说，把玩他手里的笔，“但是你得知道这看起来多么古怪。首先，你怎么知道这和Coloccini有关？”  
“那个男人这么说的。他说他知道我和警察说了关于Coloccini的事，那最好就是我最后一次和警察说话，这样的，然后…”Kun吸了口气，啜泣了一下，“然后他打了我。”  
“他打了你？”Gary不太确定地问，“他打了你哪里？”  
“他打了我的脸。”Kun的声音平静下来，然后刻意地摘下了墨镜。  
“哪里？”Gary眯起眼睛，试图看出有什么不对的地方。说实话他没看到什么，直到Kun不耐烦的叹了口气，开始用纸巾抹眼睛，把那里覆盖着的化妆品擦掉了，露出一块有点可爱的紫色青肿。  
“这里，” Kun说，又开始掉眼泪了，“看到了吗？你看到他对我做了什么了吗？我太难为情了，我得把它遮起来。如果我的一个粉丝看到我这样子，我不知道我会怎么办。你知道我为什么这么害怕了吧？”  
“是的，Kun，”Gary温和地说，“我看到他做的了。”  
“我哪儿也不敢去。什么也不敢做。”Kun盯着自己的大腿摇头，“如果那个人在我家，或者在俱乐部等我怎么办？哦，Neville先生，我实在是什么都不敢做了！”  
“嗯，你有没有看清楚他的长相？你能描述他的脸孔吗？”  
Kun摇了摇头：“不，没有。在他蒙住我的脸，挡住我的眼睛之前我只来得及瞥了他一眼。我只知道那是个男人。而且他跟我说西班牙语。”  
“西班牙语…”这是个有意思的线索，“我们真的应该报警。他们可以发布细节，注意找那个人－”  
“不！”Kun哭喊道，“不要报警！这整个烂摊子都是因为愚蠢的警察不能正确执行任何事！不，我受够了警察了。我只是想…”他渐渐停下来，用小鹿般的大眼睛看着Gary，“我只是想您能允许我呆在这，直到我去俱乐部的时候。拜托了，Neville先生。我求你了。别赶我走。”  
当他这么说的时候，Gary觉得他没什么选择了。所以他给Kun做了个三明治，让他在客厅里看电视，自己走回他的地方来试着弄明白这个神秘攻击者和整个案子的关系。

“他不接电话，”Carra惊讶地说。他站在受害者公寓的外面，医学鉴定组进去调查犯罪现场，Pepe在一边看着。“我打了3次了，他都没接。”  
“你试过他的办公室了吗？”  
“试过了，他们说他不在。”  
“哦。你留了个口信了吗？”  
“当然留了。我只是…”  
“那他一定是在忙。”  
“哦，好吧，我只是需要和他说话。”  
“或者他屏蔽了电话因为你像个任性的小孩一样朝他吼叫。”  
“我现在很严肃。”  
“我也是。多么奇怪啊。”  
“Pepe。”Carra现在没有心情听长篇大论，特别是在这个时候，特别是Pepe的长篇大论。他有一些也许可以捅破窗户纸的东西。他只是需要和Gary说话，然后他们可以解决这个。一起解决。  
他拽了一下Pepe的衣袖，吸引他的注意力：“Pepe，听着。我需要帮忙，伙计。”  
Pepe扬起了眉毛：“听上去不错。好吧，Carra，告诉我吧。”  
“我需要借一下你的车。”  
“绝对不行。”  
“我得去曼彻斯特。我得和Gary谈谈。”  
“不。你应该把脑子放清醒一点，关注你自己的工作。”Pepe是他坚定的支持者，总是这样，但这一次他采用的严肃的音调几乎有些让人惊慌。当他的搭档从一个好脾气的讽刺者变得对自己十分苛刻的时候，Carra可不太喜欢这个。“也许这和那个盗窃案有联系，但这不是我们优先考虑的。Agger的停尸房里有个死去了的女孩呢，我们的责任是找到凶手。”  
“不用教育我我的职责是什么。”Carra说，提高了声调，“我知道得很清楚。我会找到杀了那个女人的凶手，而同时我掌握了一些对Gary的案子很有价值的线索，他也可能有对我们有用的东西。”  
Pepe畏缩了一下：“你是什么－”  
“他有一些名字，Pepe。Coloccini，就是我们的受害者参与的那件连环盗窃案的嫌疑人，他的的朋友的名字。”Carra平静了一下，瞥了那些呆呆看着他突然爆发的工作人员一眼，“听着，我告诉Gary去追查那些名字，而如果他有点脑子，我确定他有，他比我更聪明，他很可能已经查出了其中的哪些人跟整个事件有关。关键在于，他有那些名字，我们需要那些名字，Pepe。现在给我你的车钥匙吧。我回来的路上会加满油的。”  
他期待地伸出手。Pepe和他的目光相遇了，眼里仍有一丝担心：“Carra，如果你－”  
“我不会因为大喊大叫把你的车毁了的。”  
“我要说的是，如果你浪费一整天追着你的曼彻斯特人－”  
“我不会的。我会严肃地解决公事。去了就回来。只要几个小时。相信我，Pepe。”  
“在周五的交通状况下这都不现实，”Pepe叹了口气，挠挠头，仿佛在期待自己有头发可以抓，“你猜怎么着，好吧。你去要到那些该死的名字。我会在这等着。”  
“你是小天使。”Carra晃着手指，然后Pepe把钥匙扔到他手心里。  
“我相信你。别搞砸了。”

Gary没能做太多工作，拜客厅里令人分心的欢快的Kun所赐。阿根廷人就像在自己家里一样，在Gary的公寓里叽叽喳喳地转来转去，在厨房里给自己倒了一杯红酒，然后找出了他因为Jamie的拜访整齐收好的Xbox。  
“你有什么游戏？” Kun问，滚动选项，带着一个有点害羞的笑容看着Gary，“哦！你有FIFA！我想玩儿！”  
Gary叹息着，不在意地挥挥手，走回厨房去再次翻看他的案子，试着找回正确的思考方式。

Carra在去曼彻斯特的半路上，因为傍晚拥堵的交通状况在那附近缓慢地行驶着，这时他口袋里传来一阵熟悉的讨厌的铃声。他拿出手机，看了看未知的来电号码然后接通了电话。  
“这里是Carragher。”  
“是侦探Carragher对吧？”电话那边的声音听上去有些犹豫，是外国口音，“昨天来Casa Azul的那位先生。”  
“是的？”Carra把手机开成扬声模式，“你是谁？”  
“Pablo Zabaleta。俱乐部的Zaba。你还记得我吧？”  
Carra在心里翻了个白眼。谁能忘记如此举止夸张的一个人。“嗯，我记得你，伙计。有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
Zaba深深地吐了口气，仿佛他要说的事正沉重地压在他肩上：“你说如果我有任何关于Fabricio和他的朋友的消息就打给你。我有一点，所以…”  
这个让Carra兴奋了起来：“我是这么说的。说下去。你想到了什么？”  
“我得提前说，我和Fabricio不是特别亲近，但是我认识的一些人认识一些人。Ex的一位朋友，你明白的。者可能没什么，但是…”  
“你打电话肯定是觉得这很重要。”Carra指出。  
“好吧，是的。我觉得这有点重要。”Zaba再次深呼吸，“我今天下午在俱乐部附近看到了Fabricio的一个朋友。”  
要是Carra真的在前进的话，他会减慢车速。“他的一个朋友？你确定吗？”  
“是的。我到哪儿都能认出来他的丑脸。”  
“好吧。哪个朋友？他叫什么？”  
“他叫Diego。Diego Costa。”

 

Carra又敲了敲门，这一次大了点声，他确定Gary在家，因为他的车停在外面。可能是Gary在彻底地躲避他吗？他拿出手机，准备给他打电话绝不动摇，直到他走到门前。仍然没有任何回音。所以他开始边敲门边大喊起来：“Gary！开门！是Jamie！我看到你的车在外面了！Gary！”  
他摇晃着门把手，对着紧缩的门挫败地呻吟着：“Gary。拜托，伙计。这很重要。”  
然后他听到了一阵吵闹声，有人来到门口，他立正站直，为最终能见到Gary感到宽慰和兴奋。而当他最终被一个笑嘻嘻的阿根廷人迎接的时候他心一沉，阿根廷人用让小鹿斑比都自愧不如的眼睛盯着他。  
“哦！是侦探Carragher先生！”Kun叫起来，双手捧住脸。他就像是房子的主人一样靠在门框上，朝Carra露出了一个最甜美的笑容，“我没想到会在这儿见到你，侦探先生。”  
“Kun？见鬼的你在这儿做什么？” Carra结结巴巴地说，脑子因为惊讶而暂时性地一片空白。  
“我只是来拜访的。你来干什么？”  
“我来见Neville。”Carra说，把Kun推到一边然后走进公寓。他没有费神脱掉外套或者鞋子，快速穿过客厅走进厨房，Gary坐在那儿，周围放着一堆纸页和一杯红酒。Carra抱着胳膊站在厨房门口，等着Gary至少他妈的跟他打个招呼。  
“Jamie，”他最终说，从包围着他的文件中抬起头，“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我整个下午都在给你打电话。”  
“我把手机静音了。”  
“好吧，你这样做真是太好了。”  
然后他们的目光相遇了，Carra发誓他被什么电流击中了。他有点眩晕地站在那儿，无法移动，完全在Gary的控制之下，无助地看着他站起来穿过房间朝他走来。  
“你说不要烦你，你要工作。别告诉我你一上午就把那件谋杀解决了。”  
“我没有，我－”  
“那你来这里干什么？你不能同时既因为我打扰你工作生气，又决定暂停一下然后出现在我的家里。这是不负责任的，Jamie，你不能因此怪我。”  
现在Gary就站在他几步远的地方，非常近，如果Carra想的话他伸手就能碰到他。但是他不想。好吧，他想，但是他有点生气，并且他不想承认任何事情。而且，他还有工作要做，所以－  
“他在这儿干什么？”靠。没过大脑就说话了。他应该打自己，真的应该。  
“什么？”  
“你客厅里的那个蠢货。他在这儿干什么？”  
Gary胆大妄为得看上去令人不舒服，表情慢慢变成一阵大笑：“我的老天，你神经病啊。”  
“我神经病？真的吗？”他控制不住自己，他既受伤又困惑，而且，如果他对自己诚实的话，还有点嫉妒，“我离开了12个小时，你已经和其他人混在一起了？真的吗？”  
“你不会…”Gary几乎说不出话，他太生气了。他瞪着Carra仿佛他长了第二个脑袋，眼神迷惑、轻蔑又有点受伤，“我的上帝，你是认真的。你确实是该死的认真的。好吧。我把这个说明白了。第一，我没有和Kun Agüero搞在一起。第二，就算我有，跟你也没关系。我公寓里想有谁都行，而且我不用提前跟你报备，因为，你猜为什么，Jamie。你不是我的男朋友。”  
就是这样了，这个公开明了地盘旋在他们之间，沉重，糟糕，千真万确。Carra立刻就感觉后悔了，非常痛苦，他想马上跑掉。然而他像个傻瓜一样站在那儿，脸上火烧火燎的，用眼神祈求Gary再说点什么，什么都行。但是Gary只是转身走开，回到桌子前坐下，有些痛苦地看着Carra。  
Kun选择了在这个时候出现在Carra身后：“你们说完了吗？我要准备去俱乐部了。”  
“俱乐部？”Carra问，先看着Kun然后看着Gary。  
“他今天早晨在他的公寓外面被袭击了，”Gary说，“他怕得不敢去报警。所以他在这。我跟他说我今天晚上会陪他去俱乐部，保证不会出什么事。”  
Carra的心砰砰跳着。他看着Kun，注意到了他眼睛附近的淤青。“哦，是这样。”他回头注视着Gary，试探性地朝桌子走了几步，“听着，Gary，我…”  
“说实际的，你来这儿干什么，Jamie？”Gary看上去非常疲倦。Carra一下子也觉得很累。  
“咱们的案子是有联系的。我的受害者是那个红发女孩。Coloccini的同伙。”  
“什－”  
“我们在她的公寓里找到了被偷的东西。电视电脑之类的。还有该死的烧烤架。都在那儿，藏在一起。”  
Gary抓着自己的头，试图理清这些事情：“但是…为什么？这不－”  
“我还不能解释这个，”Carra说，坐到Gary旁边的椅子上，Kun也过来坐了，“但是我还有别的消息。Zaba给我打了个电话。”  
Kun倒抽了一口冷气：“Zaba？他还好吗？”  
“他没事，”Carra挥挥手说道，“但是他发现Coloccini的一个朋友今天下午在Casa Azul外面晃悠。一个叫Diego Costa的人。”  
这一次抽气的人换成了Gary：“你…你确定这是他的名字？”  
Carra点点头：“确定。怎么了？”  
Gary在文件堆中翻找着，拿出Cesc提供的那张名单：“看看这儿。”  
照片印在纸页的背后，Gary在警察局的朋友发过来了那个黑眼睛流氓的图片。Carra仔细地看着，几乎能确定他在哪儿见过这张脸。然后他想起来了。“我们见过他，Gary。”  
“见过吗？”  
“见过。他是Cesc的室友之一。”  
Kun从他的位置伸长脖子去看照片，然后他的脸一下子惨白了：“是他！”  
他们都看着他，他几乎崩溃了。Gary过去扶住Kun的胳膊让他站稳：“你认识他，Kun？”  
他喘着粗气，咬着嘴唇点点头：“这就是今天早晨袭击我的那个人。就是他，我确定。”  
Carra扭头注视着Gary，对他小声说：“Zaba说他一整天都在俱乐部周围闲晃。”  
“老天啊！”Kun哭喊着。  
“他有可能还在那儿。”Gary说，轻抚着Kun的手臂。  
“哦不，”Kun呜咽着，摇晃脑袋，“那个可怕的人也许还在那儿，如果他看到我和你们在一起…”  
Gary将另一只手搭上Kun的肩膀，直视着他：“你不会有麻烦，Kun。我保证你不会有事的。”  
“但他是警察。”Kun指着Carra说。  
“是的，但是我是利物浦的。按照Zabaleta的说法，这在我的管辖权之外。”Carra皱起眉头，尽力让自己看上去确定，为了Kun。  
“没错，”Gary赞同道，短暂地和Carra对视了一下，“另外，Diego Costa应该更担心我能对他做什么。”他看上去几乎有点邪恶，而Carra觉得这样的表情还挺适合他的。“来吧，Kun。穿上外套。快到演出的时间了。”

 

他们开了Pepe的车，Gary和Kun坐在后面充当Kun的保镖，车子朝城市东边开去。不过让Carra掌握方向盘看上去不是最好的主意。  
“你错过路口了。”Kun不耐烦地叹气道。  
“我们从前面掉头吧。”Carra压着声音说，变换车道。  
“不不，下一个路口右转，抄个近路。”Gary的声音从后面传来。  
“在这个点儿？”Kun嘲讽地说，“我们会堵在－”  
“但是如果我们提前转弯－”  
“你忘了这是高峰时间！相信我，肯定会堵死的，如果我们不走－”  
“听着朋友，我在这儿长大的。你觉得我不知道怎么去那儿？Jamie，下个路口右转。”  
“我们会堵死在路上！”Kun抱怨道，“然后我会迟到！那个坏人就会－”  
“就因为你们俩没人会喜欢这个倒霉地方。像两只狗一样在那里叫个没完。真让我头疼。上帝啊。”Carra摇摇头，从后视镜里注意到了Gary冰冷的眼神。  
“下个路口右转，Jamie。”   
Carra再次回应他的目光，短暂地扬了扬眉毛，然后照他说的做了。  
然而不幸的是，看上去在交通这方面Kun是对的。有意思的是，现在是有些晚的时候了，人们可能会觉得交通已经好了一点，但是，这可是曼彻斯特的周五，大群大群的人都走出了家门。再加上伊蒂哈德球场有比赛，增加了过多的车流量，还有无数穿着曼城颜色衣服的人在周围。  
他们大概还有1英里的路程，这时Gary和Kun都大声要求Carra先找个停车位。  
“你不可能更接近了。”Kun警告道。  
Gary表示赞同：“这都不值得争论。我们最好就走过去。”  
于是他们开始了向Casa Azul的长途跋涉，避开大路，以防万一Costa在前面。他们沉默地走着，Carra和Gary在前面开路，Kun跟在一步之后的距离。一整天时断时续的雨停了。天空不是通常的灰色，而是几乎银色，空气中的气息暗示晚上也许会下雪。不是雪就是雾，可能会非常冷。不管是什么，天气会很糟。  
离俱乐部的后门还有不到3个街区的距离，他们转过街角，发现了一个脸朝下倒在人行道上的人。他被绑在一件过大的夹克里，挣扎着想站起身来。  
Carra和Gary对视了一下，然后冲过去解救那个人，当他转过来面对他们的时候两人都倒抽了一口气。  
“Cesc？！”Carra惊讶地说。这场景似曾相识，就像他第一次见到他的那天。被捆着，脸上被打了，受了严重的伤。他伸出手稳稳地扶住Cesc，年轻的男人茫然无措地眨眨眼睛。  
“侦探先生？”他看上去瘦小，有点晕乎，十分困惑，扭头看到了Gary，“还有你。检察官先生。哦天哪。”  
Kun从他们后面跑过来，递过自己的手帕。Carra接过来，开始擦拭Cesc鼻子上的血迹。  
“他还好吗？”Kun非常担心地问。  
“他会没事的。你怎么了Cesc？发生什么了？”Carra在Cesc疼痛地吸气的时候问，“拜托了伙计。跟我说话。谁把你弄成这样的？”  
Cesc抽了抽鼻子，然后开始咳嗽，一点点血喷到他们站的人行道上：“没事。这太蠢了。”  
Gary清了一下嗓子：“没事你不会被打成这样的，Cesc。现在振作一点，做个好孩子告诉我们发生了什么。”  
像往常一样，加泰罗尼亚人再次看着Carra，寻求安全的保证。他深呼吸了一下，声音略微发颤：“他说他不喜欢我和警察说话。”  
“谁？” Carra问。  
“他说我已经给他们找了足够的麻烦了。如果我…如果不是我这么没用的话，Fabricio就不会被抓了。”  
“Cesc，”Carra坚决地说，双手抓着这个孩子的肩，“谁把你弄成这样的？”  
“是Diego，”他最终说，徒劳地想憋回眼泪让自己看着男人一点，“我的室友，老家来的。从伦敦，我是说。”  
“Diego Costa。”Gary摇着头说。  
“对，就是他。”Cesc抽泣着，用袖子擦鼻子，外套上蹭满了血，“他另一天出现在这儿，在你们来之前。他…我试着从中脱身，Carra。你要相信我！”  
“帮我理解这个，”Gary说，有意识地让他们站到道路的一边，不要吸引太多注意力。“你说你是因为一些麻烦离开伦敦的。他是那个麻烦吗，Cesc？Diego就是你想躲的那个人吗？”  
Cesc点点头，脸垮了下来，开始哭泣：“是他和Coloccini，还有几个别人。他们已经干这个好几年了。Fabricio去偷东西，Diego销赃，在城外。他们以前都在纽卡斯尔做这个，然后他们来了这里，当Señora Coloccini决定搬家的时候。”  
“你是怎么搅和进来的？”Carra问，努力冷静下来。在内心里，他简直想掐死这个既没用又讨人厌的蠢货。  
“在伦敦，Diego和我有一间公寓。一开始我不知道他是干什么的，我发誓！但是他要我帮他个忙。他说他在利物浦有个朋友要给他什么东西，然后…”Cesc深吸了一口气，下嘴唇颤抖着，“他们想让我帮他们藏那些赃物。Fabricio和他的女朋友分手了，她已经跟着他们干了好多年，她想退出，然后…Diego觉得我会擅长这个。这就是计划。”  
Carra不敢相信他听到了什么。几秒钟的思考之后他明白了，这个小混蛋一直在对他们撒谎，他其实是盗窃案的同谋，为Coloccini工作。他气的想亲自揍Cesc。但是这时Cesc看着他，他所能看到的只是一个害怕又愚蠢的小孩。  
“我试着不参与。我告诉他不，我不想干这个。然后他就对我生气了，当你看到我们在车里的时候。”Cesc说，刻意地紧紧拉住Carra，“我不想惹任何麻烦。我只想换个地方。所以我搬到了曼彻斯特，和Gerard一起。他说我可以和他一起住，所以我就这么做了，然后Diego出现了，说Fabricio会被放出来，该继续干活儿了，然后…”  
“然后我们就找上门了，”Gary说。  
Cesc虚弱地点点头：“我不能告诉你们。我…我不知道该怎么办。我希望这些都消失掉。但是我回家的时候他已经不在了，我以为没事了。但是－”  
“他今天早晨在我的公寓，”Kun插话道，拉着Gary的袖子，“他不知道怎么得知了我也和你们说过话。”  
“这可能也是我的错，”Cesc呜咽着，“因为César看到我跟你们说话－”  
“César？”Kun吸了口气，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“不是César。”  
“César？”Gary皱起眉头。  
“César他妈的是谁？”Carra问。  
“César是我的室友。”Cesc说。  
“César是Zaba的前男友，”Kun气恼地说，“他以前在吧台工作。他们俩亲密无间，他们说他们分手了但是基本上没人相信。”  
“我就不信。Zaba昨天晚上来我们公寓了。”Cesc补充。  
“等一下，”Carra说，对他们挥手。“所以Zaba和你的室友是一对儿，不知怎么Kun和我们谈过话的事情传出去了，过了几个小时Kun在他公寓外面被打了，Diego Costa在俱乐部周围闲逛？”Cesc点点头。“好吧，Cesc，但是他是什么时候找到你的呢？”  
“就在刚才。就在你们过来之前。他给我打电话，问我愿不愿意到Casa Azul去和他谈谈，我想不到什么借口不去。然后他就把我打了。”  
“上帝啊。”Carra说。  
Kun又抽了口气，看着他的手表：“老天啊！差不多到第一幕的时间了！我得去俱乐部！现在！”  
Gary点头，准备匆匆往前走：“来吧，我们得走了。”  
“但是要是Diego还在那儿怎么办！”Cesc哀号着说。  
“根本没考虑他，”Carra说，把Cesc从自己身上拉开，“另外，如果他不在躲着我们的话更容易抓到他。”  
就这样，他们4个人向俱乐部走去。

尽管特意从后门走，他们还是立刻被大批Kun的狂热粉丝们包围了，人浪向他们涌来，人们尖叫着祈求Kun的注意。Gary完全不明白为什么会有人愿意花钱去看场廉价的卡巴来歌舞表演，他往后站一点，在围绕着他们的尖叫Kun名字的粉丝群中间保护一下Cesc。  
“没事的，”Kun对他的同伴说，换上官方的表情，“我能对付公众场面。你们应该进去，确保所有人都还好。”  
Jamie点点头，转向Cesc：“你和Kun呆在这儿。这里更安全－”  
“不！”Cesc哀叫着，“请别把我留在这里！我觉得不安全！”  
Gary和Jamie交换了一个眼神（Gary很烦躁，Jamie有些恼火）然后默许了，三个人一起从后门溜进这栋建筑。  
他们立刻就知道有什么事情不对劲。之前那种征服全场的强烈耀眼的样子不见了，取而代之的是夜总会里不该有的一种怪异恐怖的宁静，特别是不该在周五晚上出现。他们踮着脚，迟疑不决得沉默地走着，除了从主舞厅中传出的压低的私语声外听不到别的声音。他们小心地从后面的门厅中穿过，就像圣诞节早上边祈祷不会弄醒家长边悄悄下楼看礼物的孩子那样。  
Jamie走在最前面，确定Gary和Cesc跟在他身后以防发生什么不测。他不知道Costa有没有武器，但是看到Coloccini的前女友发生了什么之后，他不想冒险。  
当然，他们3人毫无武装地就闯进俱乐部让他心里一沉，而他们完全忽视了要通知当地警察局。他皱起眉头，带着一副痛苦的表情回头看着另外两人。  
“怎么了？”Gary不出声地问。  
“我们没有武装。”Jamie同样不动声色地回应道。  
Cesc的脸垮了下来。  
“可能也没关系…”Gary说，被舞厅里传出的一声吓人的尖叫打断了。  
“怎么－”Cesc用正常的音量说话，Gary立刻捂住他的嘴。  
“嘘，”他嘶嘶地说，拖着Cesc紧贴着他们旁边的墙。  
Jamie在他们前面，沿着墙壁悄悄向前，直到来到一扇微敞的被掩藏起来的门前。他在那儿停了几秒，朝舞厅里仔细看着，整个人被阴影笼罩让Gary在黑暗中很难看清他的轮廓。过了一会儿，他匆忙地走回他们身边。  
“是Costa。他把Joe,Zaba和其他演员都集中到舞池里绑起来了。”他摇着头耳语道。  
“你在开玩笑，”Gary说，不敢相信地瞪大眼睛。他他妈的是怎么做到的？Joe Hart是个结实的大个子，不应该有人能轻易地打到他，特别是他的阿根廷手下跟着他的时候。“他有武器吗？”  
“他在这儿？哦上帝啊！”Cesc绝望地抽气，“他会伤害他们的！我们得救他们！”  
“我们应该报警，”Jamie说，从口袋里拿出手机，“Cesc，拿着这个到外面去。”  
Cesc吞咽了一下，立刻看上去比之前勇敢多了，“但是－”  
“现在别跟我争，Cesc。Costa有武器，而且他不是一个人。你得叫救援。现在去吧。快出去。”Jamie把手机塞到Cesc手里，然后把他往出口的方向猛推了一下。Cesc看了他一阵，然后跑走了。  
Gary看着Jamie：“那咱们呢？咱们要干什么？”  
Jamie抓着他的手，看上去好像要说什么，但他们都被身后突然响起的渐渐接近的脚步声吓了一跳。  
“我发誓我听到了什么声音，”有个人说，声音从刚才Jamie所在的门那边传来，“我觉得这儿有人。”  
Gary惊恐地瞪大眼睛，紧抓住Jamie的手，几乎不能移动。在没有思考时间的情况下，Jamie迅速反应过来，拉着他冲刺到最近的可以躲的地方。走廊另一端有一扇门，通往他们之前去过的一个房间。那是Kun的化妆室。Jamie很快地跑进去，Gary跌跌撞撞地跟着他，匆忙之中尽可能安静地关上门，然后放上锁。  
环视着周围豪华的装修，两个人都解脱地叹了口气。他们安全了，不过是暂时的。

 

从Carra开着Pepe的车离开已经3个小时了，他还保证过他到了Gary Neville家就会立刻确认谋杀案和盗窃案之间的联系，然后马上给他打电话。Carra还没打来电话。他有时候可能让人难以忍受，但是一般来讲Carra都是可靠的，特别是在工作方面。他是专业人员，而且不只是这样，他对做正确的事情很在意。跑出城去和一个曼狗上床不是他的风格，可能性很小，但是Pepe几乎想不到别的关于为什么联系不上Carra的解释了。  
他回到了警局，翻看一些物证，这时一位年轻的犯罪现场分析员在他的桌子旁停下，带来了一些初步的法医鉴定结果。  
“动作够快的，”Pepe惊讶地说。  
“可别习惯了，”这位分析员欢快地说，然后留下他继续工作。  
文件里是他要求的对卫生间洗手池周围指纹的鉴定结果。他们这么快就有结论简直太不寻常了，不过他可不是在抱怨。他看着文件，瞪着上面的名字。Diego Costa，一个无关紧要的小骗子，一个想要博得关注的坏男孩儿。因为人身攻击、流氓行为和一些别的有前科。Diego Costa的指纹出现在死掉的女孩的公寓里。这当然足以把他牵扯进来了。  
Pepe拿出手机，迟疑了一下。他要申请授权令，然后叫警队的人从Costa已知的最后一个地址找到他，这样来正确地办这件事。但当他看到手机的时候，他禁不住纳闷Carra到底为什么花了这么长时间。于是他决定了，法官们可以再等等。他真正需要做的是关注他的搭档。  
手机响了好几声。然后有个人接听了。  
“你好？”接电话的不是Carra。  
“你是谁？”Pepe问，坐到椅子上，立刻提高了警惕。  
“我，呃…”也不是那个曼彻斯特人。没有那种口音。Pepe的刺都要竖起来了。  
“你是谁？Carra在哪儿？”他没法控制，几乎是在用自己充满痛苦的声音大吼着，让周围路过的警官都注意到了，“该死的，回话呀！”  
“他在里面…我…”声音听上去畏缩害怕，“你是他的搭档对吧？我需要你的帮助…”

“哦靠，”Gary喘着粗气，有些痛苦地颤抖着转向Jamie，朝他伸出手。Jamie也靠过来，笨手笨脚地摸索着他的位置。  
“咱们没事的。他们不知道我们在这儿，”他说，拍拍他的背试着让他平静下来。Gary摇摇头。“不会有事的。Cesc已经去报警了。你们的警察很快就会赶过来的。”  
“他们有几个人？”Gary有点泄气地问。  
“不知道。至少3个。”  
“然后他们把那些人都绑起来了？还有武器？操，Jamie！咱们有大麻烦了！”  
“你以为我不知道这个？”Jamie说，生气地从他身边离开一点。他挠着头看着天花板，好像在祈求什么指导。“我满脑子都是这个，相信我，我很高兴承认。我不知道你想让我干什么，Gary。”  
“首先咱们得出去。”Gary从他身边经过去开门。然而，当他转动门把手时，什么都没发生。门纹丝不动。“卧槽。”  
“我看看，”Jamie说，Gary让到一边。但他也做不了什么。看起来不知怎么做到的，他们把门上的锁弄坏了，让自己锁在了Kun豪华的化妆室里。“咱们被锁住了。”  
“咱们不能被锁住，”Gary坚持道，把Jamie赶到一边继续尝试。  
“没用的，Gary。咱们就像一对没用的小白鼠一样掉到陷阱里了，然后Diego Costa还逍遥法外，威胁社会。我就是点背，不是么。”Jamie重重地靠在门上，头猛地顶上木头。  
“这跟运气没关系，”Gary说，环视着房间，然后想到了一个注意。他确定了他需要什么，然后冲到Kun的梳妆台前，把一堆刷子、粉盒、人体彩绘颜料都扔到一边，最终准确地找到他想要的－一个装有发卡别针的罐子。“让开，Carragher。我有活儿要干。”  
Jamie冲他嘲讽地挤眉弄眼，走到一边：“你要干什么？撬锁？”  
Gary点点头，肯定地哼了一声，把一个卡子掰弯然后插进锁里。  
“这种东西只在电影里有用，”Jamie说，抱着手臂专注地看着。  
Gary只是朝他微笑了一下然后转动卡子，在锁被解开，门砰的一声打开时他整个脸都亮了起来：“你在说什么来着？”  
Jamie僵住了，咬着嘴唇：“我也可以做到。”  
“嗯，你没有。”  
“但是我可以做到的，”他朝Gary走了一步，脸上浮现了一个狡猾的笑容，“来吧，朋友。我等一会儿再好好感谢你。”  
Gary的的确确冷笑了一下：“你最好这样。”  
他们马上就要走出房间，就在这时门从外面被推开，2个人跌进来，于是4个人全都摔倒在地板上。进来的人是Cesc和Kun。  
“Carra！”Cesc抽了口气，在他上面朝他伸出手，“别让他伤害我，Carra！求你了！”  
与此同时，Kun已经站了起来，责怪地指着加泰人：“他是个小偷，Carra！还是个骗子！我在更衣室抓到了他！他在撬其他人的柜子！他就是来干这个的！”  
“不，我发誓我－”  
Gary拽着Cesc的肩膀把他拉起来，紧紧地抓着他，同时Jamie也站了起来，揉着他作痛的后背。“这他妈是怎么回事？谁来解释一下。现在！”  
Kun抱住Gary的胳膊，戏剧性地比比划划：“我在外面等得累了，你们俩也没出来，所以我跟粉丝们道别然后从后门进来了。然后我听到Nico和Micho的更衣室里有奇怪的声音，我就是在那儿找到了这个小坏蛋，在翻他们的东西，他要偷走！”  
“我没有，我保证！”  
“Cesc，安静点。”Jamie用命令的语气说，男孩儿只能听从他的。  
“他拿着他们的钱包和手机。当那个可怕的Diego Costa在外面绑着他们的时候，他要偷他们的东西！”Kun几乎要歇斯底里了，因为Gary对他严厉的注视才勉强保持冷静。  
“Cesc，这都是真的吗？”Gary问，扭头同样冷冰冰地看着他。  
他摇摇头，但他眼里有无法掩饰的内疚：“不是那样的！我的意思是…”  
“哦我的老天啊Cesc！你到底怎么回事？”Jamie低吼道，抓住他的肩膀猛摇着，“你到底参没参与进去？我跟你保证如果你再对我说谎，我会让我这里的朋友起诉你每一项我能找到的罪行。你15岁的时候乱闯马路了？我会让他起诉你这个。乱扔垃圾？嘿！另外一项。你邻居抱怨你放音乐声音大？我会让你因为这个戴上手铐，甚至没有人会记得你的存在。现在见鬼的告诉我事实！你是不是为Costa工作的？你有没有参与整个事情？”  
Cesc什么都没说。他只是眼含泪水地垂着头。  
“哦上帝啊。”Gary叹息着说。  
“我不得不，”Cesc最终说，“他说他要杀了Geri。”  
“你这个小－”Jamie吼道，勉强离他远点防止自己忍不住去揍他。  
“他告诉我他会杀了Geri的。他说要是我不帮他收拾后续的事情，他就要杀了Geri，然后就是我！”这个孩子开始哭泣，肩膀颤抖着，看上去要不是Kun支撑着他，他就会倒在地板上。  
“我没说谎！我发誓，Carra！”他扬起那张充满恐惧的崩溃的面孔，然而他只看到了失望和狂怒。于是他转向Gary，祈求帮助，“我不想这样的！我只想脱身！我想走开的！但是他不会允许我离开的！你们要相信我！”  
“我们已经没有理由相信你了，”Gary说，走过去加入Jamie，“而现在我们跟这些疯子在一起，他们有人质，并且我们都有可能被杀掉。你把我们都卷进来了，你没发现吗？让我猜猜。你其实没有报警，对不对？”  
Cesc只能啜泣着。  
“操！”Jamie几乎要咆哮出声，一遍又一遍打着那些无辜的垫子，只当Gary将手臂环着他的腰把他拉开时才停下发脾气。  
“如果警察不来的话，那就靠我们去救Harty他们了，”Kun静静地说，“Costa和他的人都很危险。要是咱们不做些什么他肯定会伤害他们的。”  
“是啊，这位小演员说得对，”Jamie咕哝道，“咱们到底怎么去救他们呢？那些人有武器，咱们可只有拳头，还有这个没用的混蛋哭包。你觉得我们该怎么行动而不会让大家都被杀死？”  
Gary的胳膊环着Jamie，环视着整个房间，试图找到什么东西能点燃他的灵感。然后他在角落里看到了一些东西在光照下闪闪发亮，一目了然。“咱们不是赤手空拳的，Jamie。看这儿。”他指着那一小堆为了演出准备的道具。在一堆羽毛头饰和礼帽中间放着一把大个儿的装饰有莱茵石的亮晶晶的汤普森冲锋枪。  
“不是吧 …”  
“我是认真的。还有更多的枪，对吧？”Gary朝Kun看了一眼，他热切地点点头。  
“在另一个更衣室里还有一些。但是你知道这些不是真的。”  
“这有关系吗？”Gary问，拿起又沉又华而不实的枪，就像在老警匪片里看到的那种。如果上面没有莱茵石，这看上去就会非常唬人了。“咱们没时间把这些钻石都摘下来了，不过这应该足够能吓唬住Costa和他的同伙。”  
Cesc擦了擦眼睛：“你要和他们去硬碰硬？”  
“去掉可卡因和真正的枪战的部分…是的。”  
“你疯了，Gary，”Jamie声音充满惊恐地说，“他们会打死咱们的。”  
“而如果我们不试着去救那些人的话他就会杀死他们。”他回头看着Jamie，感觉到了自己脸颊上的热度，“来吧，Jamie。现在别碍我的事了。”  
“我没有，”他说，也许稍微有点脸红。  
“那就当个英雄。咱们能救那些人。而如果我们没有…至少我们尝试过了。”  
Jamie吞咽了一下，闭上眼，好像他的内心正在激烈的搏斗着。就在这时，Gary觉得，他想去亲吻他。所以他就这么做了，一个小小的、迅速的亲吻，印在Jamie的嘴唇上。这足以让他震惊地从自己的思绪中清醒过来，回到现实世界。  
“这是干什么？”他低语着，倒抽一口气。  
Gary笑了，耸耸肩：“我觉得我可能没机会这么做了，看上去咱们可能都会死掉。”  
“我以为你在生我的气，”Jamie说。  
“我是的。但我还是想－”  
在Gary能说另一个字之前，Jamie伸手搂过他把他拉近，然后再次亲吻他。不是另一个像Gary刚才那样轻轻的单纯的亲吻，哦不是的。这是那种真正的、激动人心的像电影中一样的吻，有分开的嘴唇，凌乱的呼吸，舌头的参与，手指缠绕在对方的头发之间。如果就是这样的话，如果这就是他们的最后一个亲吻，感谢上帝这会是不错的一个。  
当他们最终分开，重新找回自己的呼吸，一副痴迷而混乱的样子的时候，他们发现自己处于一个不太在意的Kun的注视下。“你们完事了吗？”  
“没有？”Jamie哼了一声，憋不住一个笑容。  
“规矩点，”Gary在Kun把枪扔给他们的时候说。  
Cesc轻轻地咳了一声：“那我呢？我要做什么？”  
Gary眯起眼睛，低头看着加泰人：“你要帮助我们，Fàbregas。要是你真的想脱身，真的想做点对的事，你要拿上一把枪，按我说的去做。你加入吗？”  
他哽咽了一下，但是点点头：“当然。”  
“好极了，”Gary微笑了一下，“现在，计划是这样的…”

 

他们分头行动。Kun和Gary分别往两个方向走去，留下Cesc和Carra一起蹑手蹑脚地穿过迷宫一样错综复杂的走廊寻找那个通往那扇巨大的木头门和那间壮观的舞厅的入口。Cesc不再继续哭哭啼啼了，但他设法让自己和Carra之间基本上没有距离。他差不多是对着Carra的脖子呼吸着，就像树懒抱着自己的妈妈一样揪住Carra不放。这很烦人，但是说实在的要把他推开太危险了，有可能会向Costa和他的同伙暴露他们的位置和计划。  
Carra紧握住自己的枪，把耳朵贴在门上，仔细听着舞厅里的动静。里面很安静，只有低沉、粗糙刺耳的语速很快的西班牙语传来，这一刻Carra真的希望他能听懂他们在说什么。不过这时候后悔有点晚了。他们距离让Costa停止他的混蛋行为彻底完蛋只有几步之遥。他们只需要等待信号，然后就到了他们登上舞台的时间了。  
两人站在那儿，喘气，等待，然后里面传出了一阵噪声。不过这不是他们的信号，不是让他们进去的提示。那是一个越来越接近也越来越大的声音。这个声音在叫Cesc的名字。  
“Fàbregas?！你他妈的在哪儿？”Carra瞪大眼睛，从通向舞厅的走廊中间躲开，背靠着墙，默默祈祷走过来的人，不管是谁，都不会发现他。  
Cesc只来得及略带痛苦地瞥了他一眼，然后鼓起勇气喊话回去：“在这儿，Diego！”  
门开了，Carra看到从房间里流泻出来的银色和蓝色的灯光，然后Cesc带着枪走到了房间里，从他的视野中消失了。  
“你料理好所有事了吗？”Diego问，声音再次被这扇厚实的木门挡住了。  
“是的，”生硬而虚弱的一声回答。Carra试图保持冷静淡定，顺着墙沿向前移动，尽力听着。当他到达门前时，他发现门仍然开着一个缝隙，于是他朝里面看去，努力不让里面的人发现他。  
“你在哪儿找到这个的？”Costa指着枪说。  
Cesc背对着Carra，面朝舞台。Costa和他的同伙们都在盯着Cesc，就像一群鲨鱼看着被困在笼子里的人。在他们身后，舞台上的幕布被随意的卷起来，而他们旁边一扇被掩藏的门缓缓打开。任何一刻都可能是信号。Carra只需要一个暗示，任何暗示都行。  
然而Cesc一动不动，可能是被吓到了，他紧紧握住道具枪，结结巴巴地说：“我…我…”他张嘴说道，Carra很庆幸自己看不到他的脸。他不确定他能不能受得了那种低声下气的害怕的样子。但是就在这时，不知怎么，这个小孩看上去找回了一些勇气，手搭在屁股上，猛地吸了口气：“什么？这个老古董？”他歪着头问。  
Carra僵立在那儿，祈祷发生点什么。4个被绑着的人坐在舞池地板上完全不能动，也不能呼吸，纳闷Cesc拿着一把装饰有宝石的道具汤普森冲锋枪能干什么。  
Diego点点头，稍微笑了一下，他上钩了。“这是我这辈子见过的最娘娘腔的枪。你拿这个干什么，蠢货！”  
而这就是Cesc的圈套所需要的全部。在Costa或他的其他同伙能阻止他之前，他跳起来迅速行动，双手抓着他的道具枪尽全力挥动着，就像挥着一个棒球棒，直接朝Costa的头打去，使劲打他让他摔到地上，发出令人愉快的“砰”的一声。  
Cesc站在他的受害者前面，非常狰狞地笑了一声，然后然后转向他的那些同伙：“下一个是谁？”  
“上帝啊！”他们中的一个人尖叫出声，从人堆中跳开，“你到底有什么毛病？”另外两个小流氓没这么一惊一乍，他们站在他的对面，很明显已经准备好要打一架了。  
Cesc张嘴要说话，但是被扬声器中突然响起的音乐声打断了：低音电吉他奏出的强烈的迪斯科节奏，西班牙吉他弹奏的一段凄婉的旋律，和着一个几乎听不懂的声音不必要地吟唱着一首20世纪60年代的民歌。如果不是处在这么严峻的情况下，Carra可能会觉得这有点好笑。让Kun去选择他们袭击时的最滑稽的背景音乐。  
到时候了，这就是攻击开始的时刻，当歌曲进行到第一段副歌时，行动开始，Kun放下幕布跳下舞台，Gary从侧面冲出来， 拿着的枪就像明晃晃的火焰。 同时，Carra也从入口进来，他们3个人包围着这群恶棍。  
这真是太愚蠢了，非常可笑，而且十分吓人。哪个有脑子的人会随着可怕的意大利风迪斯科旋律，只拿着一把玩具枪，冲进去面对一群有武器的人呢？这简直是疯了，很可能是自寻死路，而Carra默默祈祷如果他没有活着出去，他的家人在讣告上会忽略掉事实的情况。死在曼彻斯特就够糟糕了，他不需要全世界都知道他在Casa Azul自杀式行为的细节。  
“这他妈－”一个匪徒叫到，然后被Costa倒在地上的身体绊倒了。Cesc站在那儿，咧嘴看着他们，在匪徒们被他们包围的时候笑出了声。  
但这不会是一次和平的投降。Costa的同伙看上去很快就意识到他们手里闪闪发光的武器并不能发出火花。他们互相用西班牙语大叫着，传递着命令和讯息。  
就在这时Cesc伸手吸引Carra的注意力：“你在等什么？打他们呀！”  
然而最终发起袭击的不是Carra；是Gary。他就像刚才Cesc做的那样，拿着他的枪朝离他最近的一个人打去。他没有像Cesc一样打到他的头，匪徒设法用他的武器－一根铅制水管挡住了攻击。在重击之下道具枪厚厚的塑料裂开了，但Gary拿住了它，一瞬间打斗开始了。他们好像都抱着同一个念头，每个人都用他们的武器，或者不合格的武器投入一场非常不规矩而且疯狂的决斗中。这就像一场剑术比赛…如果用剑代替塑料冲锋枪和球棒、水管的话。  
在这期间，Cesc发挥了自己的作用，他解开了人质，把他们朝门口推过去。但是推搡一群生气的阿根廷人和一个非常高大魁梧的Joe Hart是没什么用的。一旦获得了自由，4个男人立刻加入了战斗。Carra举起他的枪，马上要打到一个人的头，突然Zaba一边刺耳的吼叫着一边把那个男人抱摔到了地上。  
“你怎么敢扰乱我们的演出！”Zaba咆哮道，不停地打着这个现在无助的匪徒，“这就是你和艺术家上床的代价！”  
Carra只能看着这个人被迅速制服了。从结果上看，8个人打4个不是个公平的竞争。当前一刻的人质们投入打斗时，这里一片混乱，简直是完全的疯狂，拳脚相加。  
“你们这些混蛋以为你们能走进来，到我的俱乐部来，然后把我绑起来？” Joe怒吼着，结结实实地把一个试图穿过舞池攻击Kun的人摔在地上，“去你妈的！”  
“老天…”Carra结结巴巴地嘟囔着，试着从这一堆撞在一起的身体中走开。他低头看着在他脚下，Diego Costa仍然不清醒地躺在地上，然后他的目光穿过房间看到了Gary，在Micho和Nico轮流对一个人拳打脚踢的时候仰头大笑着，这一刻他承认现在发生的一切确实有什么地方，棒极了。他忍不住，跟着一起笑了。  
就在这时舞厅的门开了，随之而来的是“曼彻斯特警察！放下武器！”的声音。

 

结果是，Gary认识在现场的警长，在一些简短的解释之后，Diego Costa和他的同伙立刻因为他们在Casa Azul试图进行人身攻击的行为被逮捕了。他们录了目击证人的口供，有救护车开来医治伤员，然后不知怎么，在这一切之中，Carra和Gary发现他们披着毯子坐在俱乐部外面，看着在夜晚棕色的迷雾笼罩下的犯罪现场在他们周围一片忙碌。Costa和他的部下们被铐起来塞进警车后座，在他们被问起几个问题的时候呆呆地坐着。Hart和Zaba和其他几个人正在提供他们的口供。在街对面，Kun坐在路边，边喝热巧克力边逗着一只警犬。  
“真不敢相信刚刚发生的一切，”Carra说，懒洋洋地靠在墙上。在他们周围，围观的群众们都聚集在拉了警戒线的那一边，在穿着警服的曼彻斯特工作人员进进出出的时候用手机拍照。  
“没想到我们活着出来了，”Gary补充道，转过头直视着Carra，拿有点调皮的黑眼睛看着他。  
Carra吞咽了一下，弯起嘴唇半笑着说：“是啊。这真是－”  
“一团混乱啊，”一个声音说，毁掉了这个时刻。他们都抬起头，面对着一个抱着手臂的人，在笔记本上匆忙地写着。Carra不认识他，但Gary的整个态度看上去都不一样了。  
“Scholesy，”他笑了，抓住他的胳膊，“你什么时候来的？”  
他友好地拥抱了一下Gary，收起笔记本：“我一听说你被卷进这个烂摊子就赶过来了。我真不敢相信他们跟我说的，Gaz。他们说你参与了一个什么剑斗之类的。”  
Gary皱起了眉头：“没人拿着剑，Paul。但是我们很好地自卫了。”  
他们两人都笑了，语速很快让他们的话语有些含混不清，Carra不太能听懂全部。他们有只有很亲密的朋友才有的那种熟悉，而尽管只能听懂一部分，Carra确定他们非常亲近。一种尖锐的痛苦的嫉妒击中了他，正中胸膛，他的脸发白了一点。他正在困惑这个念头是哪儿来的，而突然两个人都看着他，他意识到自己被介绍了。  
“他就是我跟你说的那个，”Gary说，声音轻柔了一些。如果Carra不知道更多的话，他会说Gary看上去几乎是害羞的。  
“那个利物浦侦探？”他的朋友说，扬起眉毛伸出手，“这就是他，嗯？好吧。Paul Scholes，曼彻斯特警局。”  
“Jamie Carragher，默西塞的，”他说，和他握手，疑问的看了一眼Gary。从他的角度看，Gary正在警告性地看着Scholes。  
“我听说过你不少事。这位伙计不停地说起你…呃，帮助调查和其它什么。你今天早晨是怎么说的？‘Carra是个非常好的侦探？没有他不可能走这么远？等不及他回来继续调查了？’是不是这样的，Nevs？我记不太清了。”  
Carra有点说不出话来，他慢慢露出了一个顽皮的笑容，并完全无视了Gary语无伦次的抗议：“这都是他说的？”  
Scholes随意地耸耸肩：“还有点别的。不过我们不要让他更尴尬了。”  
Carra笑了，看着Gary：“哦是吗？你这个狡猾的小人。”  
“闭嘴，混蛋！”他嘶嘶地说，打了Scholes一下，被他熟练地躲开了，“不过没时间说这个了。调查进行地怎么样了？这次他们有足够的证据能让那些蠢货坐牢了吧？”  
“要是检察官办公室不会来把一切搞砸的话，没错。”  
Gary翻了个白眼。  
“我们会让Costa和他的同伙因为绑架、抢劫未遂、人身侵犯、暴力被起诉，而且他在几个街区之外违法停车了，我们会把这条也加上的。”  
“好样的，”Gary说，“你还能加上什么尽管加。咱们让罪名坐实一点，让他在里面多呆一阵吧。”  
“谋杀怎么样？”  
3个人转过身去，看到了意料之外的另外3个人穿过警戒线站在那儿。那是Pepe，旁边跟着Stevie和Xabi，两个人看上去都又累又不开心。  
“抱歉我们不请自来了，”Pepe眨眨眼说：“但是有一只小百灵告诉我有一个叫做Diego da Silva Costa的人在这附近。”  
“是的，”Scholes说，有点困惑，“你是…？”  
“Pepe Reina。”  
“他是我的搭档，”Carra说，“这两位是我的同事，Steven Gerrard和Xabi Alonso，都是默西塞警局的。”  
“我们有逮捕Costa的授权令。我们的谋杀现场周围有他的指纹，”Pepe说道，把文件递给Scholes，Gary也探过身去看。“我们也要搜查他在曼彻斯特的公寓…不过当然我们可以和本地的警察局合作。”  
Scholes点点头，把授权令还给他：“我们会处理的。我去打几个电话。”  
然后他就离开了，留下可怜的Gary被利物浦人包围着。他转动了一下身体，期待地看着Carra。  
“你要把我们介绍给你的朋友吗？”Xabi说，打破了紧绷的气氛。Carra恼怒地看着他。西班牙人看起来十分淡定，自己来介绍所有人，于此同时Stevie和Pepe交换了一个愉悦、了然的眼神。  
“所以你就是Gary Neville，”Stevie说，和他握手。  
“你听说过我？”Gary说，刻意地不去看Carra。  
“当然了，”Pepe大笑起来，然后盯着Carra，“你就是那个曼狗，你－”  
“我们只听过好话，”Xabi安慰道，插到Stevie和Pepe中间，“是不是，Steven。”  
“是啊，特别好的话，”Stevie应和道。要是眼神能杀人的话，Carra绝对会杀了这个利物浦佬。  
Gary冲他们挑了挑眉毛，无论如何没有说话。Carra觉得他一定是发现了自己在人数上处于劣势。  
“好了，你们都见过Gary了，”Carra说，希望能掌控对话的局面，“现在你们介不介意告诉我你们是怎么发现我们在这里的？”  
Pepe微笑起来，勾住Carra的肩：“这真是个好问题，特别是在你自从离开来就失去联系的情况下。”  
“我不是这么打算的，我们只是－”  
“很忙，我知道。所以一确定Costa的指纹我就决定打给你。”  
Carra皱起眉头，手伸到口袋里，然而只找到了车钥匙。他发出了惊讶的声音，抬头正好看到了Pepe调皮的笑容。  
“你的一位小朋友接了电话。”  
“Cesc，”Gary说，“Cesc拿了你的手机。”  
“你说对啦，”Pepe欢快地说，对他摇摇手指，“他告诉了我你们的情况和位置，所以我给这里的警察打了电话。然后我想到，嘿，如果Costa已经在这儿了，为什么不一石二鸟一网打尽呢？但是，当然啦，你开了我的车，Carra。”  
“哦。”  
“所以我们也来了，”Xabi说，摸索找出他的打火机点燃了一根烟，“把你和Pepe载回家。”  
这些混蛋。他们是多么好的朋友啊，大老远过来只是为了能让他安全回家。Carra被感动了，真的，但是当他转向Gary和他四目相接的时候，他的胃沉了一下，他意识到也许他还没有准备好回家。现在还没有。  
他再次在口袋里翻找着，拿出Pepe的钥匙递给他：“给你。我没有把它毁了，也没有违章停车，都好好的。”  
“汽油呢？”  
“见鬼的汽油。我下周会还你钱的，看在上帝的份上。”  
“我同意了，但是你必须告诉我你住在哪儿并且我随时能过去取钱。不管怎么说，你跟谁的车走？”Pepe问，收起他的钥匙。  
“我不走了，”Carra手插着口袋说，在Stevie被他和Xabi周围的烟雾呛到的时候笑了一下。  
“你是什么意思？你要留在这儿，Carra？”Stevie问，他扬起下巴看着他最好的朋友，带着那种能让有趣的事变得带有侮辱性质的表情。片刻之后，Stevie看着Gary，看上去就像一只有过度保护欲的母鸡担心她的小鸡会被狡猾的狐狸吃掉一样。“他要跟你呆在一起吗？是这样的吗？”  
在他旁边，Xabi翻了翻眼睛：“哦Steven，说真的。”  
Gary眨了眨眼睛，然后一副漠不关心的样子耸耸肩：“如果他愿意的话可以跟我呆在一起。但是他要知道明天是周日，我们是绝对不可能看利物浦比赛的。”  
虽然在心里默默地诅咒了这个倒霉的日期，Carra觉得自己的小宇宙要爆发了，然而并不是因为他可以有一个和Gary上床的机会。他不能解释自己一下子感受到的奔涌的能量，尽管他已经两天没睡觉了。可能只是因为今天的事激发的肾上腺素。毕竟那格外的惊心动魄。但是他了解他自己，他明白自己的感觉。这不只是和一个罪犯以及他的同党残渣们进行的生死搏斗导致的结果。不，这比那个更多。Carra因为能睡在什么人身边而感到完全的喜悦。但不是和任何人都行。必须是Gary。他愿意放弃看利物浦的比赛（不是永远，当然了，但是就这一次），如果这意味着他可以有片刻躺在他的身旁，就这样。他有很久没有过这样的感觉了，也许从没有过，要是错过一场算不上精彩的11月的比赛就是要付出的代价，他愿意在弃权书上签字。他会放弃那个，如果这就是这个曼彻斯特混蛋想要从他这儿得到的。  
当然他不打算把这个说出来。他只是胡乱地小声嘟囔着几句诅咒，Gary在嘲笑他。反正这也无所谓。他涨红的脸足以出卖他了。  
“这很严肃的，Carra。”Stevie说，表情既不赞成又带有笑意，Carra不是很确定。  
“没那么严肃啦，”Xabi若有所思地说，Pepe在他旁边偷笑。  
“你什么…哦别说话，Xabs。你别掺和这个。”Stevie冲他摆摆手，忽略掉Xabi狡猾的哼声。他拉着Carra的袖子把他拽到一边，放低了声音，“就是这么回事？你和那个人？”  
Carra恼火地看着他：“那个人。上帝啊，Stevie。”  
“我不知道你居然爱上了他。”  
Carra脸红了：“永远别这么说，混蛋。你这是在瞎猜，给我扣帽子。”  
Stevie盯着他，脸上慢慢浮现出一个笑容，从那种愉悦的笑容转变成了一个恼人的傻笑：“你甚至没有正确地否认。你做不到。哦我发誓，我从来没想过我能活到这一天。Jamie Carragher恋爱了，和一个曼狗！”他转过身，朝Xabi打着手势，“嘿，Xabi！猜猜怎么着！”  
“Carra恋爱了，我知道。”Xabi深吸了一口烟。  
“我们都知道了，”Pepe补充道。  
Stevie不高兴地瞪着他们，而Carra只能结结巴巴地发怒。于此同时，Gary扬着眉毛站在一边，看上去有点想恢复谈话的秩序和理性，但对话被一个朝他们飞跑过来的加泰人打断了，他准确地向Carra扑过去。  
“他们要抓走我！帮帮我！”Cesc抽噎着说，像一只毛茸茸的树懒抱着树一样紧抱着Carra的腰。  
“他们完全有权利逮捕你，你这个卑鄙的小偷，” Carra说，把Cesc紧握的手指从自己身上掰下来，“我的手机呢，Cesc？还给我，对我来说那比你值钱多了。”  
Cesc撅着嘴松开手，然后把手机还给Carra：“别让他们逮捕我，Carra！在监狱里我一天都活不下去！”  
“你参与了整件事。而且最开始你还撒谎了，关于你的牵连。”Gary指出，看上去十分严厉。  
“但那不是我的错！”Cesc哭喊着。  
在他旁边，Carra正在检查自己的手机，仔细看着通话记录，“打进来一个电话，给同一个号码打了3次电话，都不是报警。Cesc，你这个混蛋。你他妈干了什么？”  
这个孩子显得有些羞愧，然后放肆地再次对Carra睁大眼睛：“我只是在给Titi打电话。”  
“见鬼的Titi是谁？”  
“他是我的律师。”Cesc撅着嘴说。  
“好极了，”Gary说着插到Cesc和Carra中间，“你会需要他的。为什么呢，因为我会给你罗列半打可以起诉你的罪状。同谋，参与绑架，对警察做假证，人身攻击，盗窃未遂。我还要继续吗？”  
他摇摇头，尽可能地显得懊悔：“不要，拜托了。我犯过错误。我想要做个好人，但是我做得很糟，我知道这个。可是我不是故意要做那些事的！我只想保持清白，我－”  
“够了，Cesc，”一个声音说道。那是个男人，弯腰穿过警戒线朝他们走来。周围的警察都大声抗议，但已经晚了，那没能阻止他过来加入他们。  
“Titi！”Cesc哀嚎道，把自己扔到这位高大，黝黑，非常帅气的人身上，而这个人很快地轻轻扶起Cesc，稍微揉了揉他的头发，“哦感谢上帝，Titi！Neville先生说他会让我坐牢的！但是我不是故意要做坏事的！而且如果不是我，Diego Costa可能会伤害更多人，还有－”  
“好了，Cesc，你说得够多了。现在安静一下让我来处理。”他温和地说，那种慈父般的陈词滥调，Carra觉得这可能是对待像Cesc这种心理年龄比较小的孩子的最好的方式。他抬头看着其他人，露出了一个最迷人的笑容，“请你们原谅我的委托人。你们知道，他就是不知道什么时候该住嘴。我是Thierry Henry，顺便说。我猜他要被逮捕了。”  
Carra和Gary对视了一下，两人都不太确定该说什么。最终，Gary清了清嗓子：“他找了太多麻烦了，我个人来讲没有任何理由提供辩护帮助。”  
“但是…？”Titi问，几乎是阴险的。  
Gary吞咽了一下，抱起手臂：“但是，我会更加亲切友好地和我CPS的上司讨论一下，如果你的委托人能学会把他的手拿下来，从我的男朋友身上。”

 

Carra不太能记起来对话剩下的部分了。他太惊讶了，完全不能反应过来。于是，出于不知道什么原因，他在街角晃悠着，坐在一处门廊前，Xabi的胳膊搭在他的肩上，和他分享一支烟。  
“他妈的发生了什么？”他终于找回了说话的能力，问道。  
Xabi用他那双顽皮的猫眼看着他，好像他能看透他的灵魂。“你现在有一个男朋友了，我觉得。”他把烟递给Carra，扬起眉毛，“你在恋爱，Carra。”  
“可是我不想，”他小声抗议道，摇摇头好像这样就能把事情搞清楚。  
“别这么作。你当然想了。谁不想坠入爱河呢？”  
“我。”  
Xabi啧啧地咂咂嘴：“告诉我，这是什么样的感觉？”  
Carra难以置信地瞪着他：“你什么意思，‘这是什么感觉’？你在恋爱，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“所以你知道那是什么样的。那太悲惨了。”  
“不，不是的。这是天堂。”  
Carra带着敬畏，或者可能是恐惧看着Xabi露出一种梦幻般的表情。这让他翻了个白眼，简直太没必要了。“我从来都不想像你们两个一样。你们太恶心了，总是为对方神魂颠倒阿谀奉承。‘哦Stevie，咱们来选瓷器的样式吧’，‘哦Xabi，坐在这儿，我来给你讲讲这些你做的烦人的事儿真是太迷人了’。呃，不。我不想要那样。”  
“你不觉得你整个晚上都在为Gary神魂颠倒吗？”Xabi问，淡定地从Carra手中拿过烟。  
他在能说不并且忘掉这一切之前停下了，因为说真的，他知道这是事实。如果他对自己诚实的话，他会承认自己为Gary说和做的每一件小事都相当着迷。就像他撬开Kun化妆室的门锁的时候。老天，他为那个而骄傲。或者当他在打斗中穿过人群，看到Gary心满意足地大笑，完全不害怕的时候。这些小事，他脸上笑出的纹路，他发怒的方式，他强烈而高声调的笑声，还有当他开始加快语速，仿佛他能压过所有人，仿佛整个世界都要闭上嘴听他说话的时候。这些不是平常对一个人Carra会注意或在意的的部分，更别说一个见鬼的曼彻斯特人，然而看看他现在，他就在这儿，痴迷不已。  
“这是不一样的，”他最终轻轻地说。  
“当然了，”Xabi说，“你们和我们不一样。你们是不同的人。爱对每个人都是不同的。”  
“我想我爱上他了。”  
“这挺好的。”  
“但是我还几乎不了解他呢。”  
Xabi再次一脸神秘的看着他，这让有点Carra 恼火，“你会的。”  
之后Stevie和Pepe出现了，转过街角走向他们：“到时候该走啦，伙计们，”Pepe宣布，伸手把Carra拉起来。  
Xabi也站了起来，拍拍身上的土，然后溜过去把头歪在Stevie肩上：“好。我有点头疼了，早晨还要换班呢。”  
“那案子呢？Costa怎么办？”Carra问。  
“头儿正在重新过目，”Pepe解释道，“他说这个案子对咱们有的人来说有点太私人了，他不希望调查中有任何处理不当的指控。”  
“需要我回去吗？”  
Stevie扬起眉毛：“不用。但是你周日得回来做个正式的报告，解释清楚今天晚上这儿都发生了什么。你能对付吗？”  
他点点头。“Gary在哪儿？”  
“他还在和那个律师说话，或者别的什么。我不知道。”  
Carra朝Stevie凶巴巴地看了一眼，但是立刻因为Xabi刻意的冷冰冰的眼神畏缩了。于是他只是把手插进口袋然后移开了眼神。“好吧。那我们星期日见。路上注意安全。”  
就这样，他扭头走回俱乐部门前，Gary和Titi还有那个Scholes都站在那儿。他走近他们，完全没在意他们在说什么，加入了进去，默默无语地发现自己被夹在中间。  
“你来了，”Gary微笑了一下，上下打量着他，“我还纳闷你去哪儿了。”  
“我得整理一下思路，”他说，有点焦躁地在口袋里把玩他的手机，“我们现在还有什么事吗？我累了。我两天没睡觉了。”  
“目前没事了，”Scholes说，“但是我们很快会联系你们。后续调查还需要你们提供帮助。”  
Carra点点头，在Gary碰到他的胳膊的时候激灵了一下。“那我们走了，” Gary宣布道，“早晨给我打电话，好吗？还有Henry，就这一次，让那个小坏蛋别再惹上麻烦了。我不能帮助他更多了。我的上司已经要活剥了我了。”  
“我向你保证，我的委托人已经准备好和公诉方合作了。”  
“好极了，”Gary说，拉着Carra离开。“走吧，朋友。咱们回家吧。”

他们乘了一辆出租车回到Gary的家。Carra在路上睡着了，歪在车的后座，头靠在Gary的肩上。就在他失去清醒之前，他发现Gary的脖子上有一个瘀伤。然后他才迟钝地想起来自己就是那个留下吻痕的人，于是发出了满足的声音，坠入了梦乡。

 

他们一起躺在Gary的床上，只穿着内裤，什么都不做，就聆听着彼此的呼吸声。这感觉不错。这…比很长时间以来Carra所做的所有事情都要好。在他旁边，Gary挪动身体把他拉近一些，揽着他所以他差不多是躺在他的上方，头枕着他的胸膛。Carra轻声笑了，然后叹了口气，在Gary拨弄着他的头发的时候满足地嘟囔了一声。  
“感觉不错，”他咕哝着说，嘴唇几乎是贴着Gary的皮肤移动，“我喜欢这个。”  
Gary哼了一声，然后继续着动作：“你的朋友看起来挺好的。”  
Carra也哼了一声：“他们在好好表现呢。他们平时可糟糕了。”  
Gary笑了。  
“我没开玩笑。他们一整周都对我很不好。”  
“你也回敬他们了？”  
“也许吧。但是只有一点点。而且只是因为他们活该。”  
Gary叹了口气，轻轻拽着他的头发。Carra用亲吻他的胸膛来回应。  
“你的朋友说的是真的吗？”  
Carra稍微歪了一下头，来更好得看清Gary的脸，“我不知道。他说了什么？”  
“你爱上我了。”  
一部分的他想要变小，缩起来消失掉。这不是计划，他从来都没有想要卷进这些混乱，然后以坠入爱河告终。他甚至连Gary的裤子都还没脱下来呢。他所做的一切都是因为他想要做正确的事情。其他的都是附加的。但是在他看着Gary，迷失在那双黑眼睛中的时候，在他听着他的呼吸声的时候，他禁不住想如果他还要再来一次，全部重新开始，也许这一次他会诚实一点，承认自从他们在法庭上交谈他就为这个见鬼的曼彻斯特人倾倒，而他们在一起呆的时间越多，他就更多得失去理智。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，吸了口气然后点点头：“是的，我想。”  
“哦，Jamie，”Gary笑了，躺回到枕头上，把他拉得更近些，和他紧挨着。  
“是你叫我你的男朋友的，”他指出，有点任性地说，“所以是真的吗？我是你的男朋友吗，Gary？”  
Gary不笑了，换上了一副几乎是滑稽的面孔：“你想要当吗？”  
“我刚刚让我的朋友因为说我喜欢你而嘲笑我，你还问我这个。”  
“我说了你是我的男朋友，是不是？”  
“是的。”  
“所以我觉得这意味着你是我的男朋友。”  
“好吧。那么我们现在是男男朋友了，我猜。”  
Gary用窃笑作为回答，继续抚摸着他的头发。  
“这个说法挺蠢的，”Carra说，“让我感觉咱们还是13岁的小孩。”  
“那我们应该怎么说？”  
“我不知道。一种不这么…”  
Gary摇摇头，拿出他最好的利物浦腔调：“哦，这是我最好的伙计。我们没有同居，但是我们有一段关系。他还在让我离开之前给我做早饭呢。我告诉你，如果这还不是爱情，哥们…”  
“这糟透了。我觉得受到了冒犯，而且你应该因为说出这种话感到尴尬，”Carra说，依偎着他的胸膛，“另外，咱们还没上过床呢。”  
“我觉得你太累了。”  
“我是累了，”他说，“但是现在是周末了。别以为我忘了。”  
“混蛋，”Gary温柔地轻声说。  
“嗯？”Carra叹了口气，亲吻他的锁骨，再次欣赏他脖子上的瘀痕，“我要再给你一个这个，然后所有人都知道你是我的男朋友了。”  
“你敢。我周一要上班给我的上司解释一切。想象一下，他看到我脖子上都是痕迹。他会以为我疯了。”  
“你的上司不会介意的，也许他还会挺高兴的呢。”  
他翻了个白眼。Carra只是笑了。  
“嘿，你之前说的是认真的吗？”  
“我说的什么？”Gary问，舒舒服服地闭上眼睛。  
“我明天不能看利物浦的比赛。”  
“在我的房子里我们只看一只球队的比赛，Jamie。并且他们穿着一种不同的，好得多的红色。”  
Carra肘推了一下他的肚子，完全是故意的，然后在床上转过身去亲吻那里，在他顺着Gary中间一路向下的时候抬头看到Gary期待的表情，留下一道唾液的痕迹。  
“我以为你太累了，”Gary喘着气，胳膊肘支撑着身体。  
Carra的手顺着Gary的身侧向下滑，到达Gary内裤的裤腰处，在他的肚脐附近留下几个吻，在呼吸的间隙停下来说话，并对他得到的反应十分高兴：“我太累了。但是我－”  
“虽然我非常愿意你现在就含着我，但是我希望你不会半中间睡着了，”Gary说，气喘吁吁而且有点焦虑，“并且我觉得用足球作为一次口交讨价还价的筹码不太对劲。”  
“那跟这个没关系。我会给你来一次的，不管怎么样。”  
Gary倒回床上，双手环抱着Carra再次把他拉起来：“好吧，你明天早上再继续如何，之后我会给你做早餐的。”  
“然后呢？我也能得到一次口交吗？”  
“不。你会得到早餐。”

 

他们没吃早餐，Gary也没有得到他的口交，因为他们最终都睡到了下午。这挺好的。之前对大家都是十分漫长的几天，而之后对参与进去的人来说还有的忙的。他们要是不趁着这个时机睡一下就太傻了。  
Gary先醒了，挺直地坐起来，一开始因为看到Jamie搭在他腰上的手臂吃了一惊。但他很快就放松下来，在他低头看到Jamie不受打扰地酣睡的时候轻声窃笑着。他静静地坐着，有几分钟一直看着他，因为懒散和极度的舒适完全不想动。Jamie在他身边，如此温暖、心满意足而令人放心，这使将这一天剩下的时间都花在和他躺在一起的想法变得非常诱人。忘掉吃东西和上厕所的需要，忘掉长时间保持同一个姿势带来的浑身酸痛，忘掉45分钟之后就要开始的曼联的比赛，还有－  
好吧，也许这部分不行。他设法让自己轻轻地从Jamie的怀抱中解脱出来，在他在睡梦中呲牙咧嘴，并且立刻占领了空出来的位置时没有大笑出声。Gary打了个哈欠，舒展了一下身体，然后静悄悄地穿上衣服，最后看了Jamie一眼之后到厨房去沏点茶。  
他到底在干什么呢？当他开始收拾Kun留在客厅里的烂摊子时，这个想法浮现在他的脑海中。他打算拿Jamie Carragher怎么办？他知道自己喜欢他。抛开所有的分歧，他们相处地该死得好，但是在其中也打下了他怀疑犹豫的根源。他追着一个利物浦警察干什么？Gary不喜欢为做这件事而做的这种念头。他不是那种喜欢诱惑怂恿别人的人，但是他们也许会真正的试着在一起，这现实吗？他愿意尝试，他愿意，但是…David曾经用那么热情的方式和他做爱，让他完全盲目失去理性，他几乎不能接受这一切都再来一遍的可能性。也许就时不时地见见Jamie更容易一点。他们可以在周末见面，或者其他什么，或者…  
或者不这样，因为仅仅是不能见到Jamie的想法就让他感到有点晕。他明白发生了什么，他知道自己又病态又盲目，但是又因为再次真正地处在一段关系中的可能而感到飘飘然，充满强烈的渴望。他必须放下这些乱七八糟的感觉，重新用理智思考。他能看到自己和Jamie发生一段关系的样子吗？  
他在从地板上捡起Xbox手柄之前停下了动作，他觉得，是啊，他能看到。  
“老天啊，几点了？”  
他快速转过身，看到Jamie站在那儿，还只穿着内衣，边朝沙发走过来边伸懒腰，然后倒在沙发上，好像那是他自己的一样。Gary看着他，嘴唇弯成一个小小的笑容：“你起来得很及时。半点就是曼联的比赛。”  
“哦真棒啊，”Jamie说，举起一条手臂挡住眼睛，给了Gary一副十分不错的景象，不管他是不是故意的。Gary觉得很可能是前者，于是他不加掩饰地盯着他，“那之后就是利物浦了。”  
“不行。”  
“哦，的了，Gary。别这么伤我的心。”  
“你知道规矩，而且你也同意了。”Gary微笑着，把游戏手柄和其他Kun翻出来的东西都归到原位。然后他走到沙发边，抱着手臂研究着他面前的吸引人的模样。  
“你介意重新谈判一下吗？”Jamie问，透过胳膊的缝隙瞥里他一眼，很明显对Gary的接近和反应十分满意。“你是个检察官。你不是对这一类的事情很狂热吗？”  
Gary哼了一声，摇摇头，然后举起Jamie的腿让自己也能坐在沙发上。Jamie让自己的脚搭在Gary的大腿上，放下胳膊以便更清楚地看到他，在他们的目光最终相遇的时候笑了。  
“Jamie，”Gary用一种介于疑问和陈述之间的语气说。  
“嗯？”  
“你真的想做我的男朋友吗？”  
Jamie用鼻子哼了一声，瞪了他一眼，然后开玩笑地打了Gary的肚子一下：“你是聪明的那个，Gary Neville。要是我不想的话，我为什么会还在这儿，准备好接受90分钟枯燥无味的足球的酷刑折磨呢？”  
“所以你真的喜欢我？”Gary问。  
“当然。我差不多要爱上你了，除了我遭受到的没完没了的滥用的规矩。在你的房子里不能看利物浦。不到周末不能上床。我主动提出口交都得不到回报。这很严厉啊，Gary。更别说我还拿我的工作和在我朋友中间的自尊来冒险，跑到你这里来。我睡在你的床上，半裸着躺在你的沙发里，脚放在你的腿上，而没有和我的朋友们一起回家。为什么呢？因为我想和你呆在一起。这听上去怎么样？”  
“我没怎么听懂你在说什么，不过我觉得我应该明白重点了。”  
Jamie大笑了一声，咧开嘴：“是吗？你明白了？”Gary点点头，Jamie的笑容扩大了，“所以我能看利物浦吗？”  
Gary摇摇头，伸手去拿茶几上的遥控器，无视了他的抗议：“我们先看看我的队伍怎么样。然后我们可以重新评估一下情况。”  
Jamie看上去把这当成了一场胜利，他让自己像在家一样自在，同时Gary找到了电视里播放的赛前分析，那些评论员们乱叫着既错误又无聊的理论。在看了30秒无趣的争吵之后，他摁了静音键，然后转向Jamie。  
“听着，”他说，一下子听上去非常严肃。  
Jamie几乎是惊慌地用胳膊撑起自己：“嗯？”  
“听着，如果我们要在一起，我们得说清楚一些事情。”  
“好吧…”Jamie吞咽了一下，看上去有些担心，这让只穿着内衣的他显得有点滑稽。而且也令人分心的有吸引力，Gary愿意承认。  
从他的角度看，Gary看上去令人困惑，他皱着眉头，抿着嘴，试图忽视Jamie像他一样摊开四肢：“比如，我不知道你的生日。我不了解你的父母。我不知道你有没有兄弟姐妹，或者你喜欢什么样的披萨，或者你想去度假的地方，或者当你60岁的时候你想做的事情，任何事情，而你说你差不多爱上我了。”  
“我也不知道你的这些事，所以我说是‘差不多’。”Jamie坐起来，随意地舔舔嘴唇，把脚从Gary的腿上移开，这让Gary觉得有点冷。Gary伸出一只手，然后停顿了一下，遇到了他专注的目光，然后把手放到Jamie的膝盖上。  
作为回应，Jamie大大咧咧地冲他笑了：“所以，你为什么不告诉我你的生日，你的家人，你喜欢的披萨，你60岁时想做的事情还有其他的一切？也许到那个时候我就不会只是差不多爱上你了。这个交易怎么样？”  
Gary吞咽了一下，眼神在电视和Jamie之间飘忽了一阵，Jamie笑着躺下，看起来非常迷人，他耐心地看着他，仿佛他完全知道Gary会做什么，这有点可笑，因为Gary自己都不知道呢。离比赛开始只有几分钟了，他忽然动摇了，想说去他的比赛，然后爬到Jamie身上，亲吻他，啃咬他…如此轻易地就能忘记其他的一切，让谨小慎微随风而逝，让自己完全和他坠入爱河。  
所以他就这样做了。他把遥控器扔到地上，然后在Jamie能做出反应之前，Gary在他的上方，嘴唇贴着他的，温柔、深情又充满欲望，Jamie的手指缠绕进他的头发，把他拉近，紧得好像他永远不想让他离开。

他以在沙发上，在曼联比赛（并且获胜）的背景音中为Jamie口交告终。这不在计划之内。他本来只打算吻他一次两次，然后也许在半场休息的时候做剩下的。但是当他抚摸着他，感受到Jamie顶着他的硬挺，这些就都被忘掉了。在他能停下之前，他把Jamie的内裤拉了下来，事情就是从那里失去控制的。  
倒不是说Jamie抱怨了什么之类的。相反，他看上去大吃一惊，但是非常高兴，张着嘴喘息着看着Gary，嘟囔着什么，就算Gary完全精通利物浦方言也听不明白。当他达到顶点时，他发出了一种脆弱、破碎的声音，让Gary不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
“你想让我－”Jamie在他平复呼吸之后张嘴问道，Gary伸手去拿一张餐巾纸。  
“不，”Gary说，擦了擦嘴，“等一会儿。”  
他没有费劲再去找遥控器，直到利物浦的比赛也结束了，他们已经在沙发上躺了几个小时，懒洋洋地、愉快地和彼此缠在一起，充分了解了对方的过去、现在和未来的无数私人的细节。生日，家庭，披萨喜好，所有的关于彼此生活的无聊又愚蠢的闲谈，然而这，不知怎么，也是最重要的事实。Gary没有听懂Jamie说的每一个字，但是也该死的接近了－比他愿意承认，甚至是对他自己承认的更多。而当他们躺在沙发上，大笑，交谈，注视着对方的时候，他意识到爱上什么人事实上有多么简单。  
“哦，明天早上不想走了，”Jamie咕哝着，把鼻子埋在Gary的喉咙处。不知怎么他们交换了位置，最后他在上方，“不想离开你。”  
Gary几乎要说他应该留下，说他可以留下，但是他没有。他只是将手指插在Jamie的发丝间，在下半时利物浦决定性的胜利时心不在焉地望着吊顶灯。

 

虽然在曼彻斯特过完剩下的周末的想法非常美好（谁想过他会有这样的想法呢？），但Carra是个有职业素养的成年人，所以他在早晨登上了回利物浦的火车，带着晚上会打给的承诺离开了他。还有报告要完成，反正他非常有可能忙的不行，所以他最好还是打起精神面对那些。他们再一次像电影里那样亲吻告别，而这一次有什么不同了，仿佛自从昨晚有什么东西改变了。这里有一种新的力量，一种好像能占领他的整个身体，不让他离开的灼热，即使他们分开来平复呼吸时也能感觉到。  
上帝啊，可是他不想回去工作。去他的。  
他坐在自己堆满需要完成的文案工作的桌子旁，在早晨的晚些时候和处理Costa事件的新领导作了个报告，看上去一切都差不多打理好了。他感到焦躁不安，琢磨着他也许可以再乘一班火车离开，也许他可以在那里耗一个晚上。这听上去挺可行的。他可以在那里呆几个小时，然后回来，在上午休息。但他对这样的温馨快乐的田园诗般的幻想被一张出现在他面前的熟悉的脸孔打断了，这个人端着咖啡，像个和平使者。  
“怎么样啊，Carra？”Stevie问道，把一杯咖啡推过桌子给他的朋友。  
Carra试图不让自己暴露。他已经处于混乱状态了，没兴趣胡扯一通。他拿起杯子耸耸肩，试着显得随意：“挺好的。”  
“只是挺好？”Stevie哼了一声，坐在了他的对面，“那个晚上你都疯了，说你要跟他呆在曼彻斯特。然后就是挺好？只是还不错？”  
他被咖啡呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽着，迅速意识到他所有的关于不让“妈妈”参与他的恋爱生活的幻想都是没用的。跟他说话的可是Stevie。反正他有个大嘴巴，让Stevie搅合进来只能增加他说漏嘴，暴露出自己是多么真实而且还在成倍升高地陷入爱情的机会。所以他深吸一口气，放下杯子，边摇头边用手揉着头发：“我爱他。我他妈的爱上了一个曼狗。我见鬼的有什么毛病？”  
Stevie的脸亮了起来，眼里闪着淘气的光，环顾四周确认周围没什么想要偷听的人：“所以你不是在胡闹了？这是认真的？”  
“Steven，”Carra说道，身体向前倾，一下子显得十分严肃，“你见过我对什么人发表爱的宣言吗，别说还是个该死的曼狗？”  
“不，从来没有。”  
“Steven，”Carra重复道，尽可能地压低自己的声音（对他来说挺不容易的），“昨天晚上他在浴室里上了我，我觉得我可能见到耶稣他本人了。”  
“哦我的天哪！”Stevie被噎住了，脸有点发绿。  
“我知道。那是个虔诚的经历。”  
“Carra，老天啊。不要。”  
他发现了报复的机会。他没有对Stevie生气，严格意义上来讲，但是他厌倦了没完没了地听到Stevie谈论Xabi Alonso，而如果Stevie真的要和那个混蛋结婚，为什么不拿这个找点乐子呢。另外，就这一次不做那个局促不安的人感觉不错。“你有没有过如此美妙的经历，就像是…你进入了一个新的层面？因为我没有过。或者说我之前没有。昨天晚上我体验到了…操，Stevie。我从来不知道还能那么好。”  
Stevie瞪着他，完全吓呆了，好像他简直想要把咖啡洒到自己的腿上，这样就有借口赶紧离开了。  
“Gary的老二大极了。”  
“什－什么？”  
“该死的大。又粗又长。曼彻斯特的那类型。”  
“拜托永远别再跟我说这个了。”  
“他那么用力地操我，说实在的我都不知道现在我怎么还能坐在这儿跟你说话的。操…”  
“你疯了，”Stevie说，一下子站起来，“我要走了。”  
“你要去哪儿？”Xabi问，就像他往常那样神不知鬼不觉地出现了。   
“我不知道，”Stevie说，略微撞到了他，“远离这个变态。保护好自己，Xabs。Carra失去理智了。”  
在他走开的同时Carra在他身后叫道：“午饭时见，伙计。”  
Xabi疑惑地坐到了Stevie的空位上，喝他剩下的咖啡：“所以还不错？”  
Carra尽力让自己看上去圆滑老练：“你在说什－”  
“我可不像Steven那么容易慌张。我能看出来你什么时候在，那个词怎么说来着？虚张声势。”他随意地抿了一口咖啡，然后耸耸肩，“但是我也知道你什么时候在说真话，Carra。那个曼彻斯特人让你陷的挺深，是不是。”  
Carra僵住了，回想起了在他们离开俱乐部之前Xabi对他说的话，说他会了解Gary，然后爱上他。然后，尽管这看起来那么简单和明显，他说对了。他了解得越多，就陷得越深。再加上那场让人头晕目眩的性爱。那当然没有任何坏处。Carra觉得Gary是他有过的最好的床伴，而这不只是因为他之前经历了一段很长的空窗期。而且那不只是上床。他的一部分希望他可以那么说，但他不能否认自己的感觉。他他妈的恋爱了，而且，他们确实上床了，可是事实上他们该死的在做爱。有多少人能这么说？也许有不少，但他之前从来都不能这么说，所以这让事情变得不同了。这让一切变得特别。  
“我之前从没有过这样的感觉，”他轻声说，打破了沉默。  
“我知道，”Xabi说，专注地看着他。  
Carra用力地吞咽了一下，言语在他能意识到之前就冒了出来：“我该怎么做？”  
“带他来我的生日派对，”Xabi说。  
“哈？”  
“你还记得吧？Steven为我准备的派对，就在这周五。你记得吧？他会像我求婚。”  
他眨了眨眼然后点点头，扭头去看墙上的日历，提醒自己记下这个周五的事。  
“我不应该知道的，但他找了一个活动策划人。那会是个大事。”  
“嗯，”Carra叹了口气，“我记得。”  
“把你的曼彻斯特人带来。我想更好的了解他。”就这样，Xabi离开了，Carra留下自己，整理自己的心绪和思路。

那一天剩下的时间里他满脑子都是Gary，关于他们最终是怎么从沙发上滚下来然后到浴室里去的。他们没打算做爱，至少从他的角度是这样，除非Gary想。不过他应该再聪明点的，考虑到他们都没穿衣服，肾上腺素还在沸腾着，还因为一直靠在一起而半硬着。  
他几乎不能冲掉头发上的洗发水，因为Gary开始亲吻他。他笑了，有点惊讶，但是是好的那种，把Gary也拉到喷头下面和自己一起。  
“你好凉，”Carra贴着他的脸颊轻笑着，享受他的胡茬蹭到他的嘴唇的感觉。  
“那就让我暖和起来，混蛋，”Gary笑了，Carra把他拉近，两人的臀部贴在一起轻晃着，在他感到Gary的勃起顶着他的大腿的时候胃沉了一下。“你又硬了，”Gary奚落地评论道，“虽然我已经照顾过这个了。”  
“嗯，但是那已经是好几个小时以前了。”  
“我还没有得到我的呢。”  
Carra看着他，注意到了Gary脖子上还没消退的痕迹。他抑制不住地傻笑起来。“你想让我也给你来一次吗？”  
“不。”  
“不？”Carra眨了眨眼，有点水进到眼睛里了。  
“不，”Gary慢悠悠地说，手指描摹着Carra的肩膀线条，然后是他的脊背，然后向下，再向下，直到他确确实实碰到了Carra的屁股。  
Carra颤抖了一下，立刻意识到了事情发展的方向：“嗯？你想上我？”  
“我可以吗？”Carra因为Gary狂暴的、渴望的眼神笑了一下（不是挑衅的那种）。从没有过任何人这样看着他，很久没有过了。  
“靠，”Carra吐了一口气，立刻感到有些紧张了，“我…好吧，但是你最好该死的轻点，伙计。我不经常－”  
然后他闭嘴了，因为他感觉到Gary可能会生吞了他，从他看着自己的方式来讲。虽然很紧张，但Carra却被另一种情感控制住了。它十分有力，奇怪的强烈，如潮水般涌来，他几乎要腿软了。他唯一能做的不让自己失去理智的事就是倾身向前再次亲吻Gary，在Gary的手臂环住他，将他们两人都拉到温热的水幕下时朝他压过去。  
然后Gary退开了，在转身之前捧着Carra的脸颊：“在这儿等着。我马上回来。”  
“你最好这样，”他在Gary走出浴室的时候说。他孤零零地站在那儿，尽管有热水还是颤抖了一下，伸手拿过肥皂，随意地抚慰了自己几下，然后慢慢地，有点担心地伸手到自己的后面。他吐了口气，让水流温暖并让自己放松下来，犹豫不决地开始为自己作准备，将一根手指伸进去。  
“这里有点淫荡啊，”Gary在浴室外面说道，随着他的走近声音越来越大。  
“去死吧，我没有，”Carra嘶嘶地说。  
Gary的头探了进来，他们的眼神相遇了，Carra也许是不由自主地叹息了一声。Gary被这个逗乐了，再次走进来，拿着一个小瓶子：“你会觉得这个比肥皂好点。”  
Carra 拿过瓶子，实在忍不住翻了个白眼：“所以你想在这里。”  
Gary点点头，探过身亲他的下巴：“我会在这儿上你，就让水开着，你全身都湿着，沾满肥皂沫，然后祈求我。”  
他因为这个笑出了声，几乎喘不过气，难以置信地又硬了起来：“啊，是吗？我会祈求你，嗯？咱们走着瞧，Neville。”  
“我想听你尖叫我的名字。”  
“就是这个让你有感觉的？”  
“我想听你祈求这个。我想听你说我的名字。我希望邻居都会抱怨。”  
“混蛋，”Carra说，听上去更像一声嘟囔，“然后他们就都会知道你家里有个利物浦人。这对你的名誉该有什么影响呀。”  
“我无所谓他们知不知道。我不在意谁知道，”Gary差不多是在低吼，手放在Carra的屁股上稳住自己，或者是他们两人。“我无可救药地爱着你，你这个利物浦混蛋。你看不出来吗？”  
Carra想笑，但忽然这显得一点都不好笑了。一种奇怪的严肃降临在他们之间，这种他之前和别人从没体验过的感受。他感到有点虚弱无力，不是紧张，只是虚弱。但他一点都不害怕。如果这是什么，那应该是他有了一种新的体验，一种平静和焕然一新。他在恋爱。他确确实实在爱情中。忘掉其他的一切吧，去他的。他他妈的在和Gary Neville恋爱。  
“那么来吧，你这个曼彻斯特混蛋。我想让你操得我六神无主。”  
Gary哼了一声，几恼火又兴奋：“老天。这太浪漫了，Jamie，真的。”  
Carra咧开嘴冲他灿烂地笑了，然后他倾身过去将嘴唇压在Gary的瘀痕上：“那就带着这种感情做。因为我爱你，我希望你的阴茎现在就进来。这就是你从我这儿能得到的最接近祈求的东西了，混蛋。”  
Gary也许抽了口气，在水声下不太好说，但他看上去对这个反应很激烈，这让Carra的笑容扩大了。在认真过脑子之前，他弯下膝盖跪在瓷砖地面上，闭上眼睛不让水进来，在Gary的大腿上留下几个挑逗的亲吻，然后张嘴含住Gary的阴茎。他开始地很缓慢，不是因为羞涩，而是故意的，从容地使用他的时间，同时判断一下水准。这就像一个谜语，他非常渴望能读懂他，弄明白他怎样做能让Gary接近崩溃然后再把他拉回来，之后他会用他能想到的所有招数让Gary感觉美妙。  
这一次Gary确实抽了口气，垂下目光看着Carra，仿佛他是件艺术品：“你想不想让我上你？因为我－”  
Carra有些惊讶，显得非常沾沾自喜：“现在在我嘴里释放出来，我就揍你。除非你改变主－”  
“闭嘴，”Gary哼了一声，拍了拍Carra的屁股然后短暂地消失了一下，拿着一个安全套回来，Carra带着有点轻飘飘的期待看他戴上，“你拿了润滑剂？”  
Carra点点头，重新站起来，走过Gary身边离开水流，把润滑剂倒了一些在手上，让自己做好准备。之后Gary拿过了瓶子，在他的勃起上涂了一些。  
“你最好该死的轻一点，听见了吗，”Carra说，不在意地抚慰着自己几下，“上次我－”  
“放松，亲爱的，”Gary看着他，眼神既狡猾又令人宽心，然后把Carra转过去让他面对着贴着瓷砖的墙面。Carra因为失去了热水而抖了一下，在Gary的手从他的背上下滑的时候对即将发生的感到有些紧张。他试着放松，试着在Gary伸进一根手指的时候不要绷紧。“嗯？”  
“没关系，”他咕哝着，脸贴在墙上，“就稍微慢点。”  
一声低沉的嘟囔是他得到的回答。在他能说别的之前，Gary伸进了第二根手指，Carra屏住了呼吸。  
“呼吸，Jamie。”  
“我在呼吸。”  
“那就放松点。你全都紧绷着我没法儿继续。”  
“我没有，”但是他有，他知道。所以他深呼吸了几下，然后手伸到背后引导Gary接近自己。他心砰砰跳着，回头越过自己的肩膀去迎Gary的目光，他的瞳孔放大，眼睛接近纯黑色，不知怎么看起来似乎比Carra还紧张，“来吧，进来吧。”  
Gary点点头，向前压上，但是让Carra引领着他，让他一点一点靠过来，非常缓慢，直到Carra发出了一声猛烈的、窒息般的声音。“你还好吗？”  
“他妈的好极了。靠。”Carra嘟哝道，试验性地贴近Gary。他记不起来上一次有人进入他是什么时候了。好多年了。见鬼的许多年了，他当时太年轻，太害怕，说实话，太醉了，不能正确的享受这个。而现在，他更年长，更有智慧，完全清醒，让一个曼彻斯特人在浴室里上了他。上帝啊，时间对Jamie Carragher的生活都做了些什么呀。“动一动你的屁股，混蛋。我还以为你想让我尖叫呢。”  
Gary笑了，握住他的腰把他向后拉了一两步，让Carra离浴室的墙有大概一臂的距离。“我希望你因为喜欢这个而尖叫，亲爱的，不是因为你受不了。”  
“我受得了，”Carra说，在Gary突然开始动的时候剩下的词语变成了一声呻吟，“哦操…”  
Gary没怎么说话，但他发出了一些喘息声，一只手在Carra的屁股上让他保持在这个位置，另一只手在他的背上，迫使他略微向前倾，形成一个角度。“Jamie，”他说，像一声请求，声音很轻，在水声下几乎消失不见。  
因为不知道什么原因，这点燃了Carra，当他听到他自己的名字被用这种充满急迫渴望的语气说出来。从没有人这样说过他的名字，从没有一个人，即使是他和Stevie鬼混的那一小段时间。而说真的，就算再也没有人会再一次这样说出他的名字他也不在意，因为Gary这样说过。忘掉其他人，忘掉这个世界，忘掉他年轻时的少不更事。这些都没关系了，因为Gary，他的曼彻斯特人，在念他的名字，在用最美好的方式和他做爱，用一个人能体验到的最好的方式让他神魂颠倒。除了这个，除了他们，什么都不重要。  
“操我，”他命令道，站直身体，手向后找到Gary的脑袋将他拉近，近到能够亲吻他。他确实这么做了。这是有些狂野的，他们互相啃咬，像野兽一样充满强烈的渴望，而这正是Carra需要的，是他在Gary挺进他，在他们肌肤贴在一起的时候渴求的。他在Gary操他，同时啃咬着他的脖子，让他发出他这辈子听到过的最色情的声音的时候伸手向下胡乱地抚慰着自己。他几乎认不出自己的声音，在他一遍遍叫喊出声的时候分辨不出自己的言语，“操，Gary，操，操我，我需要，我喜欢这个，靠…”  
“大声点，”Gary说，故意放慢速度到一个令人难以忍受的节奏。Carra用喘息作为回答，回头怒视着他。“求我。”  
“混蛋，”Carra抱怨道，挪动位置试图夺取一点控制权，不作声地引诱Gary加快速度，更用力地进入他，“就像那样，不要停下。我快要到了，好吗？操我，Gary…就让我去吧，好吗？”  
“好，”Gary低语着，双手再次紧抓住Carra的髋部在Carra快速地抚慰着自己的同时猛地顶进去。然后Gary让他吃了一惊，他伸出手，没有碰他的阴茎而是抚摸他的双球。这几乎就足以让Carra立刻到达顶点了。水变凉了，但他们俩好像都没有注意到，两人都在濒临崩析的边缘喘息呻吟着。  
Carra先到了，如此迅猛让他眼冒金星，对着湿的瓷砖墙射了出来，Gary的手顺着他的阴茎滑动，让他达到了最后一波高潮。他感觉到Gary温热的呼气喷到他的脖子上，他放松地背靠着他，发出了一声疲惫、心满意足的叹息。  
“来吧，Gary。操我。我现在会为你尖叫的，我会祈求。”Gary笑了但是听从了他，让Carra再次弯下腰，这样他可以找到喜欢的角度。Carra遵从了他，顺从而极度渴望地想让Gary再念他的名字一次，并且让他也达到顶点。“操我，混蛋，我需要这个，操我，Gary，我想要。”  
Gary非常接近要碎成碎片了，Carra可以从他放慢节奏，改变抓握的方式和紧绷的身体得出结论。Carra希望自己能更清楚地看到他，希望他们是在床上，这样他就可以看到Gary的面孔，把他的每一个动作，每一个小部分都刻进自己的记忆里。他想要在他们靠到一起的时候凝视着他爱的人的眼睛，亲吻他脸上的线条，对他耳语愚蠢的爱慕的话语，说出他对别人从没想过的事情。见鬼的，他对这个人陷的如此深了。谁能想到呢。  
“Jamie…” Gary轻声说，打破了沉默，也到达了顶端。他绷紧了，在高潮来临的时候呻吟着，然后慢慢地退出来。Carra站直了，在Gary取下安全套系起来的时候站到自己的位置。  
然后他们有一阵就只是站在那儿，冷水冲刷过两人，而他们只是看着对方。Carra意识到他没有什么要说的，真的。他只想吻这个人。所以他就这样做了。他从墙上起来，胳膊环住Gary搂紧他，用他只有对Gary才感觉到过的温柔吻他。Gary也抱着他回吻，变得冰冷的水温和他们因此打的冷颤都没关系了，因为他的怀抱里是温暖的。  
“你操我的方式好像你爱我，”Carra说，声音低沉而温柔，他能看到Gary眯着眼想搞明白。当他最终清楚了的时候，他笑了。  
“也许我是的，混蛋，”Gary轻笑着，手指在Carra的颧骨上描摹。  
“下次让我来一次，嗯？”  
“哈？好吧。”  
“嗯。下一次，我会像我也爱你那样操你，”他微笑着，再次亲吻Gary脖子上的吻痕，“让你祈求这个。让你叫我的名字。”  
“我叫过你的名字了，Jamie。”  
Carra的心颤抖了一下，就一下。“你可以再大点声。我发现邻居们很快就睡着了。”  
“下一次，你在床上操我，我会像你希望的那样大声。好吗？”  
“嗯，”Carra笑了起来。然后Gary关上了灯。

 

Pepe在平时Xabi抽烟的地方找到了他。这是接近黄昏的时候，而他藏起来有一阵了，文案工作已经完成，希望不会再有什么意外。另外，他不能正确地在Gary Neville之外的事情上集中注意力。这么说吧，他的脑子不在这上面，他知道这个。他只是还没准备好面对这一切。  
“我已经找了你一个小时了，”Pepe责怪地说，收起手机，“你不知道怎么接电话吗？”  
“抱歉，我只是－”  
“如果你开始抽烟了，我绝对会揍你。那个Alonso把你带坏了，Carra。”  
“没有抽烟，在想事情。”  
Pepe给了他一个慈父般的眼神，坐到他旁边：“关于什么？Costa？还是…?”  
“不，不是Costa。关于他的。关于Gary。”  
Pepe叹了口气，一条手臂搭在Carra的肩膀上：“你得摆平这些，哥们。我知道你喜欢他，但是－”  
“我爱他。”  
“好吧，那么你爱上他了。祝你好运，Carra。我很为你高兴，我发誓我是这样的。”  
Carra能感觉到他话里还有话。“但是？”  
“但是你是我的搭档，我需要你的注意力集中到这上面来，然后我们才能把这个案子解决掉。我们有工作要做，伙计。我不应该为你会不会来工作而担心，而且我也不应该为你会花费你的时间追着一个曼狗担心。”  
“你不能这么叫他，”Carra尖锐地抗议道。  
“我当然能。他就是那样的。”Pepe眼神犀利地看着他，比Carra记忆中很长一段时间以来都要严肃，“而你表现地像个无药可救的相思病患者，Carra。我很高兴你恋爱了。我希望你得到爱情。但是我也需要你在这里。”  
Carra觉得自己在Pepe的凝视下退缩了，在能说出话来之前本能地点点头。他需要表现地更好。他应该做得更好些。他不是要做个坏警察的。他不受贿赂，有非常良好的记录，十分可靠，受过嘉奖，还有许多别的。他不是个糟糕的警察。但是在最近的两周他也确实没有做得很好。他得纠正这个，要抓紧，而且不止是为了他的搭档。他的辖区需要他。并且他要再次成为英雄，为了他自己。  
“我会更好一点，”他静悄悄地说，在他身边，Pepe捏了捏他的肩膀。  
“我知道你会的。现在帮我弄完这个，我们就能回家了。咱们甚至还没给这个混蛋定案呢，还有一大堆文件要写，我觉得我的眼睛要从眼窝中掉出来了。”  
Carra嘲讽地哼了一声，但他知道自己要做什么。于是他们回去继续工作了。

在文案工作完成之后，Carra终于回家去喂他的金鱼了。在他踢掉鞋子的时候，他在想要不要和朋友们一起玩儿几局FIFA，但当加热冷晚餐的定时器响起时，他改变了主意打给Gary。  
时候不早了，他们不能聊太久，但在曼彻斯特有一些重要的进展。Cesc同意用完全的豁免权来交换他的证据，Gary对此很高兴（鉴于他如此烦人却又十分有用）。Coloccini也答应了承认他在连环案中的行为，帮助对Diego Costa进行的起诉。所有的事都走上了正轨，而虽然Gary对案件因为潜在的利益冲突被别人接手有点生气，他为看到正义得到申张而高兴不已。  
“而且这才是更重要的，不是吗？也许你没能在决赛中上场，但是你的队伍赢了…这就没有关系，是不是？你还是得胜了。”  
“呃…”Carra对此不是非常确定。  
他们谈笑，打情骂俏，甚至围绕一些有点污的话题打了几个擦边球（这是工作日的晚上，而作为专业人员，他们还是需要美容觉的）。当Carra邀请Gary去Xabi的派对时，他接受了，并计划星期五的晚上会住在Carra家里。这意味着Carra需要稍微打扫一下房子，并且试着度过5天见不到Gary的日子。好的一方面是，至少他脑子里有一些生动的画面能让他撑到那个时候。

这个星期十分漫长，所有的工作都完成了。整个部门忙碌地都在为Costa－Coloccini的案子做准备，而Gary也要完成他的部分。他没有为这个生气并且做了自己的工作，但他常常让自己的思绪神游出去，回想上一周的片段，幻想接下来的周末的情景。自从上一次他去利物浦已经有好多年了，除了去拜访他的弟弟之外… 而这个人还是没给他发任何消息，在他上周的一堆未接来电之后。呃。  
于是，到了星期五的晚上，他发现自己和Jamie一起在一家豪华的西班牙餐厅，在一间全是说利物浦口音的警察和其他不认识的人的房间里，而虽然本身不太紧张，他也没感到宾至如归。不是不受欢迎，就是一种…怪异的感觉。不过这儿有啤酒和气泡酒，这些一上来所有人看上去都放松了，有更多的欢声笑语，甚至在Jamie离开他们的桌子去和别人说话时，Gary也觉得至少他能把握住自己。自信从来都不是问题，但是面对一位被告人和面对一整屋狂欢的利物浦佬还是不太一样的。  
Jamie给他简要地介绍了一下谁是谁，而Gary发现随着夜晚时间慢慢流逝，跟上人们的动态和话题变得容易一些了。在某个时刻，寿星出现在了他旁边，坐到了Jamie的空位上。  
“你玩儿得好吗？” Xabi问，放下酒杯，  
“当然。派对很棒，”Gary礼貌地笑了，“谢谢你邀请我。”  
Xabi咧嘴笑了一下：“你在这儿是很重要的。”  
Gary皱起了眉头：“你是什么意思？”  
“这对Carra很重要。他已经孤零零地不开心很久了。”  
Gary盯着Xabi，不太确定该说什么，直到他最终笑了：“好吧。那就没什么压力了。”  
Xabi也笑了，站起身：“别有压力。你们两个一起挺不错的，我觉得。”  
Gary考虑了一下要抗议，说Xabi还几乎完全不了解他呢，所以不能明智地对他和Jamie做出评价，但在他能这么说之前，Xabi已经消失在了人群中，只留下了他一个人。

“靠，”Stevie抱怨道，在衣橱旁边转来转去。他看起来有点歇斯底里，仿佛会把自己的头发都揪掉。  
“冷静，”Carra说，抓住他的肩膀迫使他停下来，“你在激动什么？他知道你要和他求婚。”  
Stevie惊恐地看着他：“他怎么知道的？你告诉他了？”  
“他知道是因为他了解你，伙计。而且因为结婚是他的主意。Xabi是个很复杂的人，但是你不能否认他是个观察力敏锐的小混蛋。”  
Stevie叹了口气，点点头，靠在一面挂着冬季大衣的墙上。他看上去仍然在崩溃边缘，尤其是他还在扭着双手。Carra在旁边只是翻了个白眼。  
“他要是说不怎么办？”  
“他不会说不的。别这么见鬼的愚蠢。这是他的主意。他想要和你结婚，上帝保佑他。”  
Stevie张嘴要反驳他，但被Pepe和一个陌生人的突然出现打断了。  
“你们这儿完事了吗？”Pepe说，淘气地眨眨眼，“活动策划人已经准备好蛋糕和其他东西了。你想让我们把那些放在哪儿？”  
Stevie摆脱了自己一时的伤感状态，开始和那两个人热热闹闹地商量在哪儿放蛋糕，在哪儿摆香槟，还有其他的事情。同时Carra一直盯着那个人，那个活动策划人，模模糊糊地觉得他看起来有点眼熟，但不太确定自己为什么会这么感觉。

 

求婚本身进行地非常顺利，没出一点岔子。侍者在所有人的歌声下用手推车将巨大的生日蛋糕推上来，在这之后，Stevie单膝下跪问出了那句话，Xabi回答“当然”，然后所有人都开始欢呼。这很甜蜜，简直甜过头了，而且令人惊讶的浪漫。虽然还几乎完全不了解他们，Gary为他们感到开心，并且因为吃甜点时Jamie放在他膝盖上的手更高兴了。  
当他看到房间对面一张过于熟悉的面孔时他简直震惊极了。他瞪大眼睛，一副惊恐的样子，抓紧了Jamie的手腕。  
“哦我的上帝，”他倒抽了一口气，几乎被蛋糕呛到了。  
“怎么了？”Jamie问，惊讶地看着他。  
“我的弟弟…我弟弟在这儿。见鬼的怎么回事？”  
Jamie眯起眼睛扫视整个房间，看向Gary盯着的地方。不过Gary已经站起来了，挤过人群知道他和Phil面对面站着，Phil看起来对见到他像他自己一样吃惊。  
“你在这儿干什么？”Gary难以置信地质问道。  
“我在工作，Gaz。老天啊。”Phil摇摇头，兄弟两人快速地拥抱了一下，“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我被邀请了，”他说，朝正向他们走来的Jamie瞥了一眼。  
Phil的表情变了，用一种了然的神情看着他：“你和他在一起。哦天哪，Gaz。我简直不敢相信。”  
“你在说什么？”Gary瞪着他的弟弟，彻底迷惑了，“我们不是在Xbox游戏里认识的。我们是工作中认识的。”  
Phil大笑起来，同时Jamie出现在了Gary旁边：“那是你的想法。”他看着Jamie，像只狐狸一样笑了。“嘿，很高兴终于见到你真人了。我是Phil。”  
“Jamie，”他在他们握手的时候说。  
“是啊，我知道。ForeverRed23，在网上。”Gary和Jamie都僵住了，疑惑地眨眼。Phil的笑声非常欢乐响亮，“得了吧，别告诉我你们俩不知道。”  
Jamie脸上的表情简直是无价的。Gary的更是。Phil咯咯笑着。  
“你是怎么…？”Jamie问，仍然没有找到原因。  
“朋友，”Phil说，胳膊环住他们两人，“别告诉我你认不出我的声音。是我，fizzer18。”  
“你在逗我。”  
“我的天哪。”  
Phil继续说：“而这位蠢货就是德高望重的CowUdder46。你们两个傻瓜在一起玩儿Xbox的同时还上床了，我不敢相信你们居然不知道。”  
Gary说不出话来，他弟弟话里暗示的内容狠狠地击中了他。他转向Jamie，他脸上几乎是同样的表情。“那个人是你？”  
“我也想说这个的，”他有点慌乱地说。  
“我要告诉你的，”Phil说，被这个揭露真相的情景逗乐了，“但你一直没上线，Jamie。还有你，混蛋，你从来都没回复我的电话。我打了5次，你知道。什么哥哥连电话都不回一个啊？”  
Gary摆脱了Phil的手臂，用一种细微的愠怒的眼神看着他：“你可以发条短信的。这么重要的事情－”  
Phil淡定地笑了一下，“有关系吗？你现在挺开心的，不是吗？我要是多管闲事了怎么办？说真的，这改变任何事了吗？”  
“没有，”Gary说。  
“对不对？” Phil咧开嘴，“现在，如果你们允许，我要去切音乐了。我的客户特别要求在甜点之后会有舞会的，我不相信那些服务员能正确地弄好那个。”  
就这样，Phil离开了。  
“我简直不敢相信，”Jamie说，“咱们一直一起玩儿Xbox，而从来都不知道…”  
“怎么这样呢？”Gary问，“我甚至都不知道你有Xbox。”  
“啊，好吧。这看起来不太像第一次约会会提起的话题。”Jamie有点紧张地挪动了一下身体，然后朝Gary伸出手，“来吧。咱们出去呆会儿吧。我觉得香槟有点让我头疼。”

他们坐在餐厅外面的长椅上，吹着11月凉爽的风，在人们来去穿梭的时候安静地坐在一起，享受夜晚的宁静。寒气很重，他们可以把寒冷当作颤抖的借口，但他们知道不只是那样。那是紧张，那是惊讶，那是…可能还和红酒有关。  
“你还记得咱们的那些吵架吗？每次一起玩的时候你都会发飙，”Gary说，打破了沉默，“记不记得…你怎么说的来着？”  
“关于任何支持曼联的人都不是人之类的？”  
“嗯…”  
“嗯。”Carra不由自主地笑了，“我是说，很明显还是有例外的。”  
“显而易见。”  
“我觉得你是个非常棒的人，虽然在足球方面的品味糟透了。”  
“我也这么觉得，Jamie。我猜有的事情是没办法的。”Gary转过头看着他。Carra可以看到他嘴边淡淡的笑容，而他非常想要吻他。于是他探过身，就在他们的双唇相触前，Gary继续了他的话；“我们今年会夺冠。我们是英超最好的。欧洲最好的。”  
“我的老天，”Carra呻吟了一声，向后退回去，翻了个白眼，“我不知道我在想什么，居然想亲这张嘴。”  
“你在想你爱我，这就是你想的。”Gary看上去令人讨厌地沾沾自喜，胳膊揽过Carra的腰。  
“我不知道我在想什么，”Carra重复道，靠着他放松下来，“我希望我不是那样的。和一个曼彻斯特人上床。还爱上了他。靠。顺便说，你们赢过多少次欧冠啊？”  
“闭嘴，”Gary说，向前去吻他，“利物浦混蛋。”  
Carra笑了，把他拉近些，磨蹭他的脖子：“走吧，亲爱的。我们回家吧。我要在Xbox上碾压你，然后我想要你尖叫我的名字。”  
Gary也笑了：“我不会在Xbox比赛的时候叫你的名字的，Jamie。”  
“分开的事情，Gary。第一，利物浦完全击败了曼联，”他窃笑着，啃咬Gary的耳垂，“之后，我会把你带到床上，这一次我们会真的把邻居吵醒。”  
Gary再次颤抖了一下，但可能不是因为寒冷，他捏着Carra的下巴把他拉过来，让他们的嘴唇贴到一起。“接受挑战，朋友。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～


End file.
